


Чемодан

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: AU, M/M, NC-17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иной раз в наследство мы получаем больше чем просто вещи. Вот у Чанмина, например, это чемодан, и куда он его завёл?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чемодан

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: понятия не имею, как выглядят маленькие города в Корее, так что всё описанное ниже является исключительно плодом моего воображения.  
> От автора: очень хочу сказать спасибо моей Музе (она знает, что я о ней)). Честно, если бы не ты, ничего этого не было бы. Потому что в те дни, а вернее месяцы, когда всё у меня получается плохо, а писать вообще не хочется, ты была тут рядом, подбадривала, пинала. И я точно знаю, чтобы я не написала, один читатель у меня будет всегда ♥

/*/*\\*\

 

У Чанмина есть чемодан.

Старый, потрепанный, с металлическими вставками на углах, с обтянутой кожей ручкой, с грубыми стежками плотных чёрных нитей и потёртыми боками.

В чемодан вмещается вся жизнь Чанмина.

Аккуратно сложенная одежда — на одной стороне и спрятанные под потрескавшуюся ткань Ценные Вещи — на другой.

Так было не всегда.

Чанмин складывал, прибирал, распаковывал, добавлял, переворачивал, вытаскивал; а ещё много злился и переживал. Заводил рюкзаки, современные чемоданы на колёсиках, прочные и нелепые пакеты и даже картонные коробки. Пока, наконец, они не остались вдвоём: Чанмин и коричневый потрепанный чемодан. Ну и ещё зелёный рюкзак в качестве постоянной ручной клади. Но это ведь не считается?

Чемодан появился у Чанмина на его пятнадцатилетие. Вернее, если начинать историю с самого начала, то правильней будет сказать, что чемодан появился в жизни Чанмина в три года, но тогда придётся рассказать ещё одну историю. В пятнадцать, чемодан переехал в спальню Чанмина и был спрятан на антресоли с другими ценными, но не слишком нужными вещами, на долгие-долгие восемь лет. Он пылился и старел, пока, наконец, на очередной день рождения, Чанмин встал на табуретку и спустил его на пол.

И именно тогда всё началось.

 

/*/*\\*\

Топая по мокрому асфальту, лужи которого поровну наполнены как водой, так и грязью, а фонарей так мало, что обходить препятствия не представляется возможным, Чанмин искренне ненавидит свою судьбу и удачу. Из всех возможных мест на земле его просто обязано было занести в эту дыру.

Телефон в заднем кармане джинсов вибрирует и Чанмин злится ещё больше, стряхивает тяжёлые капли с козырька кепки, поправляет сползающий с плеча рюкзак, надёжней сжимает мокрую ручку чемодана и уж точно не собирается отвечать на чёртов звонок.

«Где же эта гостиница?!», — думает он, сверяясь с намокшим, нарисованным им же планом и ещё раз сворачивает направо. К счастью в соседнем здании виден свет и на дверях табличка приглашающая «отдохнуть» и «хорошо провести время». Чанмин усмехается — кто же в здравом уме приедет сюда «отдыхать» и тем более «хорошо проводить время»? Тем не менее, он ускоряет шаг, желая как можно быстрее оказаться в сухом месте.

На звонок приходится нажимать три раза, прежде чем из подсобки появится почти лысый старичок.

— Простите, не думал, что в такую погоду может кто-то прийти, — извиняющее говорит он и, водрузив на нос очки в толстой оправе, с любопытством рассматривает Чанмина.

— Будто дело в погоде, — не сдержавшись, бурчит Чанмин, но тут же старательно улыбается. Ещё не хватает нажить себе врага в виде оскорбленного местного жителя в первый же день. — Погода ужасна, автобус ехал на час дольше, чем должен был, — добавляет он.

— Да, наши дороги часто размывает дождями. Сейчас-то хоть объездная есть, а раньше дождище как польёт, и не дай бог застанет в дороге ночью! Можно было днями на перевалах стоять, колёса в грязи и ни до кого не дозвонишься, — улыбается старичок и, глядя на него, совершенно не кажется, что он действительно находит ночёвку в лесу непривлекательным приключением.

— Хорошо, что есть новая дорога, — говорит Чанмин, потому что понятия не имеет что ещё можно сказать.

Старик, однако, вовремя вспоминает о своих прямых обязанностях.

— Вы комнату хотите?

— Если можно, — учтиво говорит Чанмин, стараясь быть очаровательным, в конце концов, ему тут жить.

— У нас не такой большой выбор… Вы же из города? Но в комнатах все удобства: ванная с туалетом и даже холодильник в одной есть. Вы надолго?

— Думаю, если та, что с холодильником не занята, я бы её и взял.

— Она немного дороже остальных. Но там второй этаж, двуспальная кровать, большое окно…

— Это именно то, что мне нужно.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбается старичок, протягивает Чанмину бумаги на заполнение и пока он занят делом, продолжает рассказывать об удобствах: — В комнате есть обогреватель, если вам станет холодно. Вид из окна на парк. Он, конечно, не такой красивый как столичные, но тоже о-го-го: яблони, тополя, киоски. А вообще мы очень хорошо расположены — центр города! От нас всё близко. На нашей улице булочная и самый большой продовольственный магазин. А если пройти чуть дальше и свернуть направо — ресторан. А ещё совсем недавно у нас бар открылся, был закрыт много лет и вот, наконец, снова начал работать…

— Бар? — переспрашивает Чанмин удивлённо.

— Да. Не как столичные, так, скорее для своих: в шашки играть, футбол смотреть. Раньше-то только там был большой телевизор. Вот и теперь все надеются, что традиции возобновятся.

— Интересно, — говорит Чанмин и протягивает заполненную бумагу.

Старик перечитывает, быстро вырисовывает в уголке свою подпись и достаёт из ящика потёртый ключ.

— Ни завтраков, ни обедов, ни ужинов у нас, к сожалению, нет, — напоследок сообщает он.

Чанмин кивает, желает спокойной ночи и, чавкая по поеденному молью ковру, полными воды и грязи кедами, идёт к лестнице.

Это ничего, главное раздеться и забраться под одеяло. У него есть шоколадка и почти полная упаковка чипсов.

: : : : :

Утром Чанмина будит урчание в животе и он, сонно жмурясь, припоминает, что до еды так и не добрался. Усаживаясь в складках тёплого одеяла и притягивая рюкзак ближе, Чанмин удовлетворённо зевает и потягивается.

Чипсы совсем не намокли, а картошка отлично идёт с шоколадом, кто бы что не говорил!

Небо за окном продолжает хмуриться. Чанмин решает, что сначала должен всё увидеть без преград в виде стекла. Так что, перекусив и приняв душ, он относит чемодан в удобный угол и раскладывает самое необходимое по комнате. А потом, отмыв от грязи вчерашние кеды и пристроив их рядом с обогревателем, одевается и спускается вниз.

Пора исследовать новое место.

: : : : :

Пятнадцатиминутный разговор с хозяином гостиницы приносит много полезной информации. Теперь Чанмин знает: хозяина зовут Пак Сон Хо, воду из крана лучше не пить и в том самом недавно открывшемся баре можно поискать работу.

Днём всё действительно выглядит лучше, чем ночью. По крайней мере, теперь Чанмин видит, что та дорога, по которой он шёл, самая разбитая в округе. Это, конечно ни сколько не умаляет его негодования, но облегчает намеренное игнорирование. К счастью, как он выясняет, на ней нет ничего важного, что ему может понадобиться посетить. Всего лишь пара магазинов с сомнительными товарами и мастерская ключника. А вот парк в городе действительно внушает уважение. Хотя Чанмин, как истинный житель столицы, скорее назвал бы это сквером. Но если учитывать что туристов, да и вообще каких-либо заблудших путешественников (судя по тому, как каждый встречный прохожий провожает его любопытным взглядом) тут, просто-напросто, нет. Жителям есть чем гордиться.

В продовольственном магазине есть всё, что он любит. Чанмин даже немного восхищён. В Сеуле на поиски любимых продуктов в огромных гипермаркетах он тратит часы, тогда как здесь наполнить корзину вкуснятиной отнимает у него всего десять минут. Ещё тридцать чтобы познакомиться с улыбчивой продавщицей, десять на игру в гляделки с её шестилетней дочерью и пять на основательное поглаживание спрыгнувшей со стеллажа к нему на плечи, пушистой кошки.

Шагая к гостинице с огромным пакетом с покупками и свежей булочкой в зубах, Чанмин решает, что такое распределение времени ему нравится значительно больше.

: : : : :

«Утёс» — это небольшое помещение с широкой стойкой и шестью столиками ровно расположенными вдоль стены. Он совершенно не похож ни на один бар, в которых бывал Чанмин, возможно не столько оформлением интерьера, сколько абсолютно не-барной атмосферой. Это скорее кафе с дружелюбным официантом, и меню, состоящим исключительно из секретов бабушкиной кухни. Тут уютно и хочется скорее грызть орешки и играть в шахматы со стариками, чем потягивать соджу.

Собственно, именно поэтому Чанмину удаётся так легко найти работу. Несколько, на скорую руку сделанных коктейлей, не без спецэффектов конечно (что может сильнее поразить жителей деревни, чем не подбрасывание шейкера и поджигание спиртных напитков, даже если Чанмин, откровенно говоря, не так уж в этом и хорош) и работа у него в кармане, вместе с аплодисментами и искренним восхищением хозяина и ранних посетителей.

: : : : :

К шести, Чанмин обувает высохшие любимые кеды, находит в чемодане вязаную шапку, прячет под неё мешающую чёлку, прослушивает шесть оставленных на мобильном телефоне сообщений и «забыв» его на тумбочке возле кровати, отправляется на свой первый рабочий вечер в «Утёс».

 : : : : :

— По-моему в баре кухня не должна быть таких размеров.

— Но у нас же не просто бар. В «Утёсе» всегда кроме выпивки была ещё и еда.

— Надеюсь это не прозвучит невежливо с моей стороны, но ты не мог не заметить, что помещение кухни раза в два больше помещения бара, — говорит Чанмин осматриваясь.

— Это оттого, что мы жили тут.

— Мы?

— Моя семья, — отвечает Джунсу, хозяин и работодатель, — бабушка с дедушкой, папин брат с женой и детьми. Дом очень большой, мой прадед построил его таким, потому что всегда хотел свой ресторан. Тут и был ресторан, но когда прадед постарел и уже не мог так много и быстро готовить, его сын — мой дед, предложил ему переделать Утёс в бар. Так и получилось то, что ты видишь сейчас.

— Это что, семейное дело?

— Можно и так сказать. Но мой отец никогда тут не работал. После того, как он развёлся с мамой и она увезла нас в Сеул, он тоже переехал в столицу. Дом был слишком большой и готовить он никогда  не умел, так что бар пришлось закрыть лет на десять.

— А ты значит такой ответственный, приехал восстанавливать семейное дело? Из столицы — сюда?

— Не совсем. И тут не так плохо как тебе кажется! Я проспорил брату.

Чанмин удивлённо молчит, а потом вздыхает:

— Уважаю, но совершенно не понимаю.

— Ты мне нравишься, — улыбается Джунсу, — мы знаем друг друга всего несколько часов, а ты уже успел раскритиковать мои стаканы, пиво, кухню и стиль жизни.

— Прости, — говорит Чанмин, — я обычно так себя не виду с новыми начальниками. В тебе есть что-то такое, отчего мне хочется поворчать, может быть даже по-покровительствовать. И то, что ты мой ровесник совершенно не помогает делу.

— Я на год тебя старше!

— Ты так себя не ведёшь, хён.

— Сейчас начну. Иди помой пол, протри все столики. Принеси льда в бар, а мне салат, помидоры, три пучка лука и пак мяса.

— Эй, я нанимался только шейкер подбрасывать, а не полы драить.

— Могу уволить, и тогда ты сможешь попытать своё счастье в поисках работы на ферме Кимов. У них полно коров и скоро нужно будет яблочные сады опрыскивать…

— Схожу за тряпкой.

: : : : :

Бар действительно не плохое место. А Джунсу отличный хозяин. Большую часть времени он проводит на кухне, выполняя заказы посетителей. Но всегда находит несколько минут, чтобы с каждым поздороваться, дать потискать себя за щёки и ответить на вопросы о здоровье других членов его, явно немалочисленной семьи.

Не то, чтобы Чанмин хотел задержаться здесь, но посетители крайне дружелюбны. Расспрашивают последние новости из большого города, терпеливо ждут заказов, внимательно слушают. К десяти часам Чанмин приходит к выводу, что больше работает языком, чем руками. Зато теперь он знает по именам значительную часть жителей, и ещё: у него есть больше дюжины приглашений на ужин, чего в больших городах не добьешься, порой и за годы знакомства.

 : : : : :

Убедившись, что Джунсу не так уж плохо готовит, и в том, что был совершенно прав, устраиваясь на работу куда-то, где не только платят, но ещё и кормят. Потому что искать забегаловку с едой в таком маленьком городке было бы достаточно сложно, особенно если заканчиваешь рабочий день после одиннадцати вечера. Чанмин, вернувшись в свой гостиничный номер около полуночи, удовлетворенно моет себе большое зелёное яблоко и, включив телевизор, забирается под одеяло.

Естественно идиллию нарушает телефонный звонок. И не смотря на то, что Чанмину очень не хочется обращать на него внимание, он просто не может себе этого больше позволить.

Выключив звук и подтянув повыше одеяло, он открывает телефон.

— О, неужели мы повзрослели и решили-таки прекратить играть в молчанку? — раздаётся на другом конце трубки, и Чанмин вздыхает.

— Я был занят.

— Прошло два дня! Ты должен был приехать ещё вчера вечером.

— Автобус застрял из-за сильного дождя…

— Конечно, а потом ты, наверное, его сам же и вытаскивал, и может быть ещё толкал до остановки. Спасал кошек, помогал старушкам.

— Окей, я тебя игнорировал! — не выдерживает Чанмин. Нет на свете человека, который бесил бы его сильнее. — Так нравится больше?

— Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу, когда ты заставляешь меня общаться с этим чёртовым автоответчиком!

— Никогда не пробовал вешать трубку?

— Чанмин.

В голосе звучит предупреждение и Чанмин знает, что подошёл слишком близко к краю.

— Мне нужно было время, ладно? Ты засунул меня в эту дыру. Я злился. Всё ещё злюсь, — примиряющее говорит он, не желая признавать, что не прав.

— И как же именно я виноват в том, что ты туда попал?

— Ты… ты…

— Так ты хотя бы не улетел на другой конец планеты, и я всё ещё могу до тебя дозвониться. Если, конечно, ты будешь брать трубку.

— Нет ничего плохого в другом конце планеты.

— В следующий раз. Расскажи мне лучше, как устроился?

Чанмин совершенно точно знает, что пререкания ни к чему не приведут, так же как и то, что они оба одинаково упрямы и их споры не заканчиваются ничем, кроме плохого настроения на ближайшие несколько дней.

— Нашёл работу, — кратко сообщает он.

Голос на другом конце знает его гораздо лучше, чем Чанмину хотелось бы, поэтому дальше следует череда вопросов-уступков, и так до тех пор, пока они оба не перестают обижаться и разговор становится больше похожим на общение, чем на одолжение.

— Тебе бы тут понравилось, — Чанмин выключает телевизор и ночник.

— Ну да, я старый и мне следует жить в деревне.

— Не смейся, тебе идёт спокойный образ жизни. Я так и представляю, как ты по утрам выходил бы на крыльцо своего домика в одном халате и носках, устраивался бы на кресле качалке и читал газету, попивая горячий шоколад и здороваясь с каждым прохожим.

— Чанмин, мне двадцать семь, я всего на два года тебя старше. Мне совершенно не импонирует жизнь в деревне.

— Но ты пускаешь такие глубокие корни, что их и бульдозером не выкорчевать. Зачем делать это в городе, там вредно.

— Не начинай.

— Я просто говорю, что тебе бы пошло. Сейчас ты может, так не думаешь, но пройдёт лет десять, и ты сам поймёшь.

— А ты значит у нас городской мальчик?

Чанмин ненадолго задумывается над вопросом.

— У меня нет своего места. Но если бы оно было — то точно не в деревне. Мне нужны потоки информации, а тут даже интернет не работает, к тому же я, как ты неплохо осведомлён, предпочитаю мальчиков. В деревне с этим сложно.

— Насколько я знаю, ты тоже не плохо осведомлен, что они нравятся и мне.

— Ты найдёшь того единственного и переедешь.

— Я уже его нашёл, — тихо говорит голос и вздыхает. — Поздно уже, мне рано вставать, я же в отличие от некоторых работаю, как и все остальные по восемь часов в день, и спать до полудня у меня никак не выйдет. Даже и не думай ещё раз игнорировать мои звонки! Пока.

— Пфф, — закатывает глаза Чанмин и мягко добавляет: — Спокойной ночи, — прежде чем повесить трубку.

 : : : : :

Гуляя всё следующее утро по обширным полям, окружающим город, Чанмин убеждается (или же убеждает самого себя), что приключения это не только джунгли небоскрёбов и незнакомые языки, но и просёлочные дороги наполовину размытые дождевой водой и высокие деревья, усердно склоняющие массивные кроны от ветра.

В яблочной роще он обедает булочками с картошкой и чесноком, запивая яблочным соком, и думает, что никогда не видел столько чистого неба и свежего воздуха. Разве что много лет назад, тогда же, когда впервые увидел чемодан, тогда же, когда изменилась его жизнь.

Ему так хорошо в этот момент, что он почти верит в то, что большой город где-нибудь в Аргентине был бы менее привлекательный этого маленького городка на юге Кореи. Почти.

: : : : :

Чанмин быстро адаптируется, он приветлив и дружелюбен. Он здоровается с каждым, кого уже видел. Да и после недели работы в «Утёсе», он сильно сомневается, что есть хоть кто-то, кого он ещё не знает. Джунсу смеётся и сообщает, что в начале марта из  соседнего «Большого города» приедет мэр с семьёй и ещё пару десятков отлучившихся жителей. Но Чанмин склонен ему не верить, Джунсу постоянно шутит.

Пересчитывая виденные им дома и знакомые лица, Чанмин думает, что тут не может жить ещё дюжина человек. Тем не менее он прилежно ожидает новых гостей и даже умудряется чувствовать себя местным и старым, когда входная дверь впускает незнакомцев.

Только вот один из новичков в пятницу вечером второй недели, оказывается совсем не незнакомцем.

: : : : :

— …мне пришлось не только звонить на электростанцию, но и сходить туда два раза. Они, понимаешь ли, не верили, что я мог три месяца подряд терять счёт и что мне в голову не пришло, будто за электричество нужно платить. Можно подумать, делать мне больше нечего, как думать о такой ерунде! — восклицает Юнхо уже второй час, а тем временем все принесенные булочки уже съедены, сок закончился, и ноги начинают подмерзать. А тот всё продолжает: — Вот скажи мне Мин, ты думаешь об оплате счетов каждый день? Конечно, нет!

— Не каждый день, — лениво отвечает Чанмин, — но чаще чем раз в три ме…

— Не говори глупостей, — прерывает его голос в трубке. — В любом случае это всё оттого, что твоя жизнь предсказуема…

— Да уж, предсказуемей не бывает, особенно в последнее время.

— …и скучна. В то время, как с моей работой мне приходится держать в голове столько всего, — совершенно не обращая на него внимания гнёт своё Юнхо.

— Правила орфографии что ли?

— Чтобы быть хорошим корректором, нужно постоянно думать. А вот чтобы быть барменом, думать не нужно вовсе.

— Если бы барменом не думали, твой любимый «B-52» напоминал бы по вкусу виски и «Оргазм» тоже напоминал бы виски. Я полагаю, коктейли перестали бы существовать вообще, так как для их приготовления нужны знания и внимание, чего бездумные работники баров, себе позволить не смогли бы.

— Очень поучительно, Чанмин. Если бы я не обдумывал свою работу каждую выдавшуюся минуту, ты бы читал безграмотные книги с множеством стилистических и орфографических ошибок.

— Да-да, я понял, ты ужасно значим. Но твоя забывчивость никак не связана с работой, ты и в университете таким же был. Рассеянным. Когда мы жили вместе, оплачивал счета я, и зубную пасту напоминал купить я, и грязную одежду в прачечную относил. Смирись и признай. Твоя голова находится в другом измерении. И перестань, наконец, винить в этом других людей.

— Ты был очень заботливым бой-френдом, — вздыхает Юнхо.

— Господи, и это всё что ты понял?

— А ты понял, что рассказываю я тебе о своих счетах, пьянках и порванных брюках вовсе не для того, чтобы ты напоминал мне о моей невнимательности, а для дружеского участия. И чтобы был в курсе того, что у меня происходит и может рассказал мне, что происходит у тебя. Ведь если замочу и я, то очень скоро наши телефонные разговоры превратятся в малозначительные паузы и неловкие вздохи.

— Можно подумать я ничего не рассказываю, — обиженно ворчит Чанмин.

— Не будешь, — Юнхо тяжело вздыхает и Чанмин чувствует себя виноватым и неожиданно одиноким, он собирается извиниться, но Юнхо прерывает молчание, приходя на помощь, как он всегда и делал: — Ты уже полчаса вздыхаешь и мямлишь какие-то междометия. А я мучаюсь в догадках в какое такое приключение ты умудрился вляпаться на отшибе мира. Не поделишься?

Чанмин вздрагивает от перемены темы, но решает, что теперь его время уступать.

— Встретил знакомого, — хмурясь, говорит он.

— Знакомого? Кого?

— Мм… ээ…

— Что опять? Ладно, пойдём другим путём. Я его знаю?

— Нет, — мотает головой Чанмин, неосознанно ковыряя ногтём кору любимой яблони, под которой он каждый день ест свой обед.

— Кто-то со школы?

— Нет.

— Университета?

— Нет.

— Вы давно друг друга знаете?

— Нет.

— Хм… Имя?

— Я не знаю.

— Чанмин! Это что розыгрыш?..

— Если бы! Не знаю я ёго чертового имени! Как это вообще могло произойти?! Как он мог попасть в такое место? Как нас угораздило столкнуться? Как так могло получиться? Откуда он знает Джунсу?..

— Спокойно, Мин. Спокойно. Дыши.

Чанмин закрывает глаза, оставляет в покое несчастное дерево и набирает полную грудь холодного ароматного воздуха так, что голова начинает кружиться.

— Дышишь?

— Дышу.

— А теперь начни с самого начала, — Юнхо как всегда сама рассудительность.

— Помнишь, после Нового Года ты не мог мне дозвониться? — тихо говорит он, предпочитая так и не открывать глаза.

— Ещё бы. Я волновался, позвонил в кафе, а они мне сказали, что ты уволился утром. Чуть не свёл меня сума!

— Ты всё слишком драматизируешь.

— Конечно-конечно, не отвлекайся.

— Так вот, я тебе сказал, что пошёл праздновать в клуб, но не сказал, что познакомился с парнем…

— Неужели ты всё ещё волнуешься о моих чувствах, Мин? Я вроде никогда тебя не ревновал.

— Мне представляется, — раздражённо говорит Чанмин, — что сообщать бывшему парню, что всю ночь трахался с другим, через несколько дней после Нового Года, не самый лучший подарок.

— Я определённо смогу это пережить, Чанмин. Так значит твой «друг» по одноразовому сексу сейчас в городе? — догадывается Юнхо, начиная смеяться.

— Вовсе не смешно! Он два дня подряд приходит в бар и околачивается там часами!

— А ты наливаешь ему выпивку пялясь на розовые губки и делаешь вид, что ничего не было. Приносишь старушкам их горячий шоколад, поглядывая на его задницу…

— Юнхо! — и у его терпения есть предел.

— Что такое Мини? Неловко перед новыми друзьями?

— Прекрати! Не пялюсь я на него.

— Ладно тебе, всё не так плохо. Я бы сказал хорошо. Ты же теперь можешь и сексуальную жизнь наладить.

— Я не хочу с ним спать!

— Уже спал.

Чанмин глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает, старательно держа рот на замке, потому что в такие моменты он часто говорит то, чего сказать совсем не хочет. Ему нужно просто сосредоточится на теме разговора и направить раздражение ни на Юнхо, а на предмет обсуждения.

— Если ты не понял, — как можно спокойнее говорит он, — я повторю: мы встретились в клубе, выпили, поехали ко мне, провели ночь вместе, к рассвету я его выгнал. Это похоже на то, чтобы я хотел его в своей жизни?

— Прям выгнал? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Юнхо.

— Да. Вот так вот взял и сказал: «всё было прекрасно, а теперь мне хочется поспать». Он был достаточно догадливым — понял намёк, собрал свои манатки и ушёл.

— Ох, Чанмин, ты меня пугаешь. Когда же ты успел стать таким жестоким?

— Это не жестокость Юнхо, а практичность.

— Как скажешь.

В голосе Юнхо звучат то ли грустные, то ли разочарованные нотки, ни то ни другое Чанмина вовсе не устраивает.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы он здесь был, — примеряюще говорит он, расслабившись и вспомнив свою изначальную дилемму. — Как я должен себя вести? К тому же он, кажется, друг Джунсу, — в отчаянии шепчет Чанмин. — Я не могу избегать его вечно.

— А ты избегаешь?

— Что ещё мне делать?!

— Ну, можно подойти поздороваться, познакомиться…

— Я спал с ним! Видел его голым! Делал с ним всякие… Я не хочу знать его имя! И болтать за чашечкой кофе о грязных дорогах и вкусных булочках, тоже не хочу.

На этот раз Юнхо долго молчит, так долго, что Чанмин начинает нервничать.

— Тогда тебе только и остаётся, что избегать, — наконец решает Юнхо. — Может он тоже знать тебя не хочет. Ведь не подошёл же.

— Нет, — чувствуя себя как-то неуютно, подтверждает Чанмин. — Наверное, ты прав. Буду вести себя, как и всегда. Делать вид, словно его нет. Вряд ли он сам ко мне подойти решится. А потом может и уедет.

— Вот и чудно. С моими электро-проблемами мы разобрались, с твоими сердечными делами тоже, пойду я. Обед заканчивается.

— Угу.

Кивает Чанмин и представляет, как Юнхо капается в карманах в поисках мелочи на чаевые и как складывает, наверняка, разбросанные по всему столу распечатки страниц вычитываемой им сейчас книги. Он скучает.

— Не забудь купить продуктов, холодильник пустой, небось. Ходил-то ты в магазин когда? В понедельник аж, неделя прошла.

— Зайду, спасибо, — очень мягко отвечает Юнхо, и Чанмин знает, что тот улыбается. — Не забивай себе голову глупостями. Удачи.

И на другом конце привычные короткие гудки.

Чанмин разглядывает телефон в своей ладони и думает, что Юнхо не прав, и если бы он замолчал, Чанмин бы непременно заполнил тишину. И даже позвонил бы. Не сразу, возможно через несколько дней, но он бы обязательно позвонил.

: : : : :

Избегать кого-то, кто так же тщательно избегает тебя, оказывается не так сложно, как предполагал Чанмин. А то, что старый «знакомый» его избегает, становится совершенно очевидно к концу недели — когда уже перед закрытием бара Джунсу дружелюбно предлагает Чанмину остаться и познакомится с его друзьями, вместе выпить. После небольших дебатов с самим собой Чанмин всё же соглашается. А принеся из подсобки новую бочку с пивом, обнаруживает что единственный человек которого он страшился и был уверен здесь увидеть — отсутствует.

Что удивительно, этот малозначительный факт существенно портит Чанмину настроение. И остаток вечера, вместо того чтобы как следует наслаждаться компанией цивилизованный молодых людей, волей судьбы заброшенный из больших городов в это малоинтересное место, Чанмин размышляет о нём. Что и приводит к раздражению. Чанмин, будучи уже пьяным и оттого не очень осторожным, подсаживается ближе к смеющемуся Джунсу и говорит то, что абсолютно точно не должен был говорить и не сказал бы, будь он чуть более трезвым или менее злым.

— Этот твой друг «Текила с лаймом» он что, отшельник?

Джунсу немногим лучше него, поэтому ему требуется несколько долгих минут замешательства, чтобы понять, о чём, а точнее о ком идёт речь.

— Текила?  — переспрашивает он, а потом начинает смеяться.

— С лаймом, — хмурясь, поправляет Чанмин. — Чего ты ржёшь?

— Ты что, всех своих клиентов именуешь заказываемыми им напитками? — пьяно хихикает Джунсу, крепче сжимая свой пивной стакан и салютуя им.

— Нет, — обижается Чанмин, — только тех, чьи имена не знаю.

— Мне тоже так надо! Жаль незнакомцев мало…

— Это обычная практика в барах. Так что насчёт него?

— А я не знаю. Кто у нас пьёт текилу?

— Текилу с лаймом, — снова поправляет Чанмин, и решается дополнить описания: — Ну, новенький, вы с ним болтаете постоянно. В городе я его не видел. Он псих, что ли?

Джунсу косится на него и даже в своём пьяном состоянии Чанмину совершенно не нравятся огоньки любопытства в его глазах.

— Джеджун?

Чанмин лишь сильнейшим усилием воли сдерживает себя от того, чтобы не стукнуть Джунсу полбу. Он не хочет знать имени! Правда тут же ему в голову приходит, что это именно он начал разговор, и загадочный _дурацкий-дурацкий_ вопрос: «а чего именно он тогда хочет?».

— Может быть, — шепчет он, неудовлетворённый ходом собственных мыслей.

— Не, он просто такой. Приходит когда хочет, в первое время вообще не появлялся. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Да так… Удивляюсь, что он сегодня не остался, — неохотно отвечает Чанмин, чувствуя как Джунсу буквально прожигает дырку в его левом ухе, — вы же такие друзья.

— Мм, — всё, что на это отвечает Джунсу и неожиданно встаёт: — В туалет схожу, — поясняет он на удивленный взгляд Чанмина и уходит.

Спустя минуту Чанмин ощущает себя полным идиотом попавшим в сети какой-то глупой интриги, наблюдая как Джунсу весело болтает в совершенно противоположной, от туалета, стороне.

А когда через полчаса он идёт домой по мокрой от моросящего холодного дождя дороге, он обещает и уверяет себя, что это больше не повторится. Что ждать осталось совсем немного. И впервые так отчаянно жалеет, что никогда сам не звонил Юнхо.

: : : : :

В небольшом конверте, аккуратно спрятанном от посторонних любопытных глаз за подкладкой чемодана, хранятся сорок восемь открыток.

Большая их часть — маленькие и непрямоугольные, есть несколько самодельный (любимых), остальные же самые стандартные открытки, которые можно купить в книжном магазине или газетном киоске, только прошедшие через десятилетия.

Это всё, что успел собрать Чанмин за свои двадцать пять лет жизни. Ему кажется вполне неплохим багажом. Особенно если учитывать, что фактически все его родственники всегда жили в одном городе, так что надобности обмениваться открытками ни у кого не было. Так же, Чанмин уверен в том, что часть пропала в детстве, когда он не был достаточно сознательным, чтобы постигнуть ценность каждой из них.

Когда Чанмину было четырнадцать (хотя фактически всё ещё тринадцать), он получил свою первую открытку в виде ярко алого сердечка. С каждым годом их становилось больше, пока ему не исполнилось девятнадцать, и он не познакомился с Юнхо. В тот день вообще многое изменилось, и отсутствие возможности раз в год поглощать домашний шоколад, была одной из самых незначительных вещей. Чанмин был счастлив, а Валентинки от незнакомых людей никогда не имели особой ценности.

Тем не менее, каждая из них уже второй год путешествовала с ним.

Утро Чанмин проводит в своём уютном номере пересматривая, перечитывая и перебирая свои сокровища. Это заставляет его скучать по дому, но в тоже время внушает уверенность. Почти такое же хорошее средство, как болтать с Юнхо. Но Чанмин не готов нарушить правило и не уверен, что когда-нибудь решится. Должны  же у него быть принципы!

Он так увлекается, что почти пропускает обед, и если бы не Юнхо, недавно сменивший время своих звонков с позднего вечера на обеденный перерыв, Чанмин так бы, наверное, и просидел до четырёх. Тогда пришлось бы просить Джунсу приготовить что-нибудь и для него, а после вчерашнего вечера Чанмину, абсолютно точно этого не хотелось.

— Ты спас мне жизнь! — поднимая трубку, сообщает Чанмин, попутно натягивая кеды.

— Какое неожиданное приветствие. Столько радости! Из тебя же и слова доброго не вытянешь. С чего такой восторг? — смеётся в ответ Юнхо.

— Не задумывался, что может именно из-за такой твоей реакции, мне всё реже хочется быть добродушным?

— Не-а. Ты со всеми такой, Мин.  А я давно научился находить в твоём ворчании благодарственные нотки, — легко сообщает тот.

— Пфф, — фыркает Чанмин и, намотав шарф, выходит в коридор.

— Ну, так что у тебя случилось? Решился всё-таки пообщаться с парнем «секс на одну ночь»?

— Глупости. Что мне теперь нельзя радоваться твоему звонку?

— Ты почти год ежедневно уговаривал меня не звонить тебе. И это я ещё не припоминаю двухмесячного игнорирования и смены номера. Ладно тебе, колись, мне же интересно!

— Кто же из нас должен был быть рациональным.

— В этом нет ничего рационального, Чанмин, это глупо. Потом ты знаешь, какой я упрямый, даже если бы ты на Аляску уехал, я всё равно бы тебя нашел. А теперь прекрати менять тему и начинай рассказывать.

Чанмин вздыхает, пытаясь припомнить, почему так хотел вчера ночью позвонить Юнхо. На что хотел жаловаться?

Колокольчик над дверью в булочной весело звенит и Чанмин, разглядывая прилавок, хмуро бурчит:

— Перезвони мне через десять минут, обещаю удовлетворить твоё любопытство.

— Десять минут, — предупреждает Юнхо и послушно вешает трубку.

: : : : :

Но десять минут не достаточно.

Когда Чанмин с набитым свежими булочками ртом подходит к входу в парк, как называют его местные жители, Чанмин же про себя именует Рябиновой аллеей, он совершенно точно не ожидает увидеть что-то подобное.

В центре парка, где смыкаются дорожки, расположена небольшая беседка в окружении древних дубов и высоченных платанов. Достаточно безлюдное место, особенно днём, когда основная часть населения работает.

В этот самый момент там обнаруживается толпа, собравшаяся вокруг группы рабочих и звучно громыхающего экскаватора. Но об этом Чанмин узнаёт только когда, увлекаемый любопытством вперёд, сворачивает с протоптанного пути и идёт ближе к зевакам. Собственно ничего необычного в том, что происходит, Чанмин не находит. Обычное дело: старые деревья вырубают для того, чтобы посадить новые.

Он уже собирается уходить, вяло размышляя сколько времени отнял у него просмотр «аттракциона», но так и не успевает толком повернутся, как его отталкивают в сторону. И в следующий миг, Чанмин наблюдает, как его «случайный любовник» со смелостью супергероя или отменного дурака, зацепившись рукой за край ковша, забирается на наполовину выкорчеванный корень недавно спиленного дерева.

Толпа ожидаемо ахает и Чанмин в этом с ней совершенно солидарен. Рабочим требуется чуть меньше пяти секунд, чтобы осознать явно суицидальные наклонности новоприбывшего и выключить мотор. Но на этом ничего не заканчивается. «Случайный любовник» (Чанмину срочно нужно перестать так его называть!) не выказывает желания спуститься на землю и одного взгляда на него достаточно, чтобы понять — согнать его оттуда сможет только дождь из жаб или отряд полиции.

— Я не позволю вам этого делать! — заявляет он.

— Но… — начинает один из рабочих, судя по всему главный.

— Вы не имеете права. Этим деревьям много лет. Их посадили наши деды. Вы не имеете права!

Если бы Чанмин не считал всё происходящее колоссальным вздором, он бы наверняка восхитился уверенностью и твёрдостью, с которой говорит парень.

— Это не наше решение, молодой человек, это наша работа. Отойдите, пожалуйста.

— Как вы могли на неё согласиться? Или вам всё равно, что вы делаете, покуда за это платят?!

Собравшаяся толпа, определённо симпатизируя новообразовавшемуся герою, одобрительно гудит. Чанмин ждёт ответного «удара» рабочих, который не заставляет себя долго ждать. Немного посовещавшись, начальник достаёт из-за пазухи бумаги и протягивает их бунтарю.

— Договор подписан вашим мэром. Четыре платана должны быть убраны к завтрашнему вечеру. Послезавтра на их место будут посажены берёзы. Если вам что-то не нравится, вы можете обратиться напрямую к мэру.

Толпа утихает, уставившись на читающего бумаги парня и именно из-за этого, раздавшийся позади крик, кажется необычно громким.

К ним, перепрыгивая через клумбы, направляется Джунсу. Очень злой и взволнованный Джунсу. Чанмин не может определить чего больше.

— Джеджун! — отталкивая Чанмина в сторону точно так же как и некоторое время назад его друг, кричит Джунсу. — Немедленно слезь оттуда!

Джеджун (чёрт, чёрт, Чёрт!) хмурится и упирает руки в бока, что, по мнению Чанмина, выглядит скорее по-детски капризно, чем сердито.

— Уйди.

А вот голос его звучит на редкость холодно и решительно, особенно в контрасте с позой.

— Я сказал — слезь. Немедленно! — повторяет Джунсу и Чанмин с любопытством вглядывается в всегда такое добродушное лицо деревенского повара.

— Они собираются уничтожить наши деревья, — видимо на Джеджуна угрожающий тон производит тот же эффект.

— Не заставляй меня…

Но договорить фразу ему не приходиться, Джеджун спрыгивает с торчащего из земли корня, и выходит у него не слишком грациозно, что, однако, ничуть не портит впечатление толпы.

И если бы Чанмин не был так занят разглядыванием… Джунсу… и Джунсу тоже! он бы обязательно заметил и посмеялся над тем, как у каждого из присутствующих открыт рот.

Джеджун тем временем злобно толкает Джунсу в сторону и прокладывает себе путь через толпу, крича на прощание:

— Эти смерти будут на вашей совести!

Чанмин фыркает от глубины пафоса.

Джунсу, помешкав всего мгновение, устремляется в след покинувшего место событий друга и выглядит он при этом уже совсем не злым.

— Простите, — шепчет он рабочим и оставляет присутствующих размышлять о происшедшем.

: : : : :

Когда Чанмин добирается до своей яблони на его телефоне пять пропущенных звонков, два сообщения в голосовой почте и часы, показывающие, что до окончания обеденного перерыва у Юнхо осталось пятнадцать минут. Он вздыхает и, запрещая себе анализировать, пишет смс-ку.

Юнхо перезванивает через тридцать секунд после её отправления (Чанмин засекает).

— Придурок, — первое, что он слышит в трубке.

— На этот раз это не моя вина.

— На этот раз. Правильно.

— Я не игнорировал тебя, Юнхо. Меня отвлекли! Этот город полон сумасшедших лунатиков с маниакальным синдромом. Не понимаю, как я умудрился этого не замечать.

— Приехали, — саркастично говорит Юнхо и Чанмин знает, что тот закатывает глаза, — и наша прямая трансляция о: немощных старушках десятками ходящих по проезжей части и несчастных котятах застрявших в каждом кусте.

— Я не оправдываюсь! Я шёл на своё место — с булочками, чтобы поесть в тишине развлекая тебя своими россказнями, как в… как там… — Чанмин хмурится, — как он… чёрт. Как город сошёл с ума!

—Ладно. Что случилось? И пускай история будет достоверной, для твоего собственного блага.

— Этот лунатик ещё и Гринпис! — выпаливает Чанмин, не давая себе времени передумать.

— Кто? — спрашивает Юнхо.

— Джеджун! Чёрт, чёрт! Дьявол!

— Умм…

— И что это значило? — чувствуя что начинает злиться, спрашивает Чанмин.

— Ничего, — в голосе Юнхо звучат нотки развлечения. — Продолжай рассказывать.

— Он решил спасать деревья в парке. Остановил экскаватор на ходу, почти как в кино, только это _не_ _кино_. Если бы не пришёл Джунсу, этот идиот, наверняка, брызгал  бы слюной до вечера или ещё хуже полез в драку с рабочими.

— И тебе это понравилось?

— Ты издеваешься? Что в этом может понравиться? Ты вообще слышишь, что я тебе говорю?

— Ты назвал его по имени. Дже-джу-н.

— Замолчи! Это всё Джунсу виноват. Пригласил меня на дружескую вечеринку, скорее посиделки с друзьями… напоил, и…

— Я думал, бармен там ты.

— Что совершенно не мешает Джунсу, как _хозяину_ бара, распоряжаться выпивкой.

— И что же он такого сделал? Пытками внушал тебе, что его друг замечательный парень? — уточняет Юнхо.

— Нет. Я задал ему один единственный невинный вопрос, а он стал вытягивать из меня информацию. Тогда я не сразу это понял, а когда понял, было уже поздно.

— Так на вопрос-то он ответил?

— Мм… — Чанмин задумывается, — да, кажется. Но я его точно не спрашивал имени лунатика! А теперь моя чёртова голова всё запомнила, к тому же я имел неосторожность сказать об этом тебе. Насмешкам не будет конца.

— Ничего не могу поделать, Мин. Ты очарователен, когда так активно сопротивляешься.

Чанмин очень хочет обидеться, но в голосе Юнхо столько тепла и нежности что у него это никак не получается. Он вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так хочешь, чтобы я познакомился с этим парнем?

— Не я хочу этого, а ты. Я всего лишь не вижу причин отказываться.

— Но зачем? — искренне не понимает Чанмин.

— А почему нет? Вы понравились друг другу однажды, — говорит Юнхо и Чанмин слышит, как тот листает бумаги —  явный признак размышлений. — Я тебя знаю. Просто так с кем попало ты не пойдёшь, а значит, он всё ещё тебе нравится. То, что ты нравишься ему не вызывает сомнений, так старательно тебе подыгрывать в глупых прихотях может только очень неравнодушный человек.

— Вполне может быть он просто пытается забыть ту ночь. Или же он вообще не гей. Так, попробовал один раз.

— Ты спал с ним. Было похоже что он девственник? — уточняет Юнхо.

— Нет, — угрюмо признаётся Чанмин. — Но первый вариант всё ещё в силе. Он мог разочароваться или…

— Чанмин, меня совершенно точно не нужно ни в чём убеждать, хочешь — продолжай играться. Прости, мне пора возвращаться. Не пей много.

И прежде чем Чанмин успевает хоть что-то ответить, Юнхо вешает трубку.

— Тоже мне друг, — ворчит он и прячет телефон в задний карман джинсов.

Посидев несколько минут допивая сок, Чанмин старательно избегает мыслей о вчерашнем вечере или сегодняшнем дне и уж тем более, ночи в начале года.

Уже собираясь уходить, он задумчиво смотрит на стройную безлистую яблоню, которая составляет ему компанию каждый день последние три недели.

— Уверен, в мае ты будешь красавицей, — говорит он, блокируя ту часть сознания, которая смеётся над ним в голос и поспешно направляется обратно в город, не через парк.

: : : : :

Вечером в баре немноголюдно, за что Чанмин очень благодарен. Хотя, конечно, не так сильно, как за  отсутствие Джеджуна.

Он почти забывает обо всех странных событиях произошедших за последний день. Весело мешает «Кровавые Мэри», приносит ящики с соджу, старательно наливает пиво под самые края, болтает с завсегдатаями и смотрит с ними телевизор.

Джунсу, более молчаливый чем обычно, перед самым закрытием просит его помочь с уборкой — не в первый раз, так что Чанмин не задумываясь соглашается.

Отпустив помощницу по кухне домой, они убирают вдвоём. Джунсу моет пол, а Чанмин вытирает бокалы, тарелки, разносит их по местам, полирует старенькую барную стойку, стряхивает пыль с ровных рядов дорогих бутылок.

Чанмин никогда в этом не признается, но ему нравится работа. Он чувствует умиротворение, спокойствие и некое единение, общую цель. Именно поэтому он так тепло относится к «Утёсу». В сравнении со всеми другими барами, ресторанами и кафе, в которых ему приходилось работать, тут он действительно важная часть персонала. А ещё, Джунсу искренне любит свой бар и заботится о нём. Не из-за денег, в чём теперь уверен Чанмин, а из-за связанных с ним воспоминаний и уважения. Это то, что очень знакомо Чанмину, то, чему он и сам не может сопротивляться.

Расставить последнюю партию рюмок и стаканов к нему присоединяется Джунсу. Он ловко выуживает их из ящика и ровными рядами ставит на стеллажах.

— Ты ведь там был? — спрашивает тот и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: Джеджун не сумасшедший, он просто импульсивный. Его семья на самом деле принимала участие в создании парка и всегда очень этим гордилась. Согласись, есть чем?! А теперь новый мэр издаёт указ за указом, реконструирует и обновляет. Очень многие недовольны. Именно поэтому люди так радовались, когда я приехал  и открыл бар. Те, кто пожил тут всю жизнь, сохранял облик родного города, не очень-то рады новшествам. Джеджун не сумасшедший.

Чанмин никогда не мог сопротивляться своему стремлению к знаниям, даже если оно было обычным любопытством.

— Но ты не дал ему настоять на своём и защитить парк.

Вздыхая, Джунсу ставит стакан на место.

— Если бы он продолжил, деревья, может быть, и выжили ещё несколько месяцев, а вот его, скорее всего, выгнали.

— За что? За другую точку зрения? За то, что пошёл против решения мэра? Глупости!

— Мэр не очень его любит.

— Это определённо не причина.

— Ты… — Джунсу внимательно смотрит на Чанмина. — Только не начинай ржать насчёт: «у всех тут, что ли семейный бизнес», ладно?

— Договорились, — улыбаясь, соглашается Чанмин.

— У Джеджуна тут магазин. Достался в наследство от деда.

Улыбка Чанмина становится шире.

— Я предупреждал, — повышает голос Джунсу.

— А я ничего и не сказал!

— Пусть так и дальше будет. В общем, место странное, да и дедушка был с приветом. Джеджун тут долго не жил, вернулся всего несколько лет назад. Может это и безосновательные страхи, но я боюсь, что мэр решит что-то предпринять против него и магазина.

— Думаю, закон на вашей стороне. Однако не на стороне деревьев, — говорит Чанмин.

— Это да. Я пытаюсь за ним присматривать, ну, знаешь, чтобы он не нарывался на неприятности.

— А он часто это делает?

— Периодически, — улыбаясь, говорит Джунсу и неожиданно совсем другим тоном добавляет: — Тебе ведь интересно, да?

Чанмин чувствует, что краснеет и даже не сразу находится с ответом.

— Ты сам решил рассказать, причём тут я?

— Но тебе было интересно. Хочешь узнать, что за магазин?

— Да… нет. Чёрт!

На этот раз Джунсу откровенно смеётся.

— Сходи и посмотри. Он на той улице, что называется «Вход в город». Левый поворот от твоей гостиницы, — голос Джунсу просто сочится ехидством.

— Ты с Чоном Юнхо не знаком случайно? — подхватывая куртку и поспешно её надевая, спрашивает Чанмин направляясь к выходу. — А то могу познакомить, из вас выйдет чудесная пара! Мой рабочий день закончился. Спокойной ночи!

С этими словами он выходит, всё ещё слыша, как по пустому помещению разливается звонкий смех Джунсу.

Чанмин искренне ненавидит маленькие захолустные городки с их бездельем и нехваткой развлечений.

: : : : :

Следующие три дня проходят для Чанмина спокойно.

Джунсу, видимо чувствуя его настроение, болтает исключительно о местных сплетнях, вспоминает годы учёбы и восторженно рассказывает событиях десяти, а то и двадцатилетней давности произошедшие «прямо у него на глазах» в этом самом городе. В общем, делает то, чем и занимался с первого дня их знакомства.

С Юнхо Чанмин сам старается быть настороже. Он тщательно обходит стороной опасную тему, не оставляя для тишины ни секунды, забрасывая Юнхо вопросами. Вряд ли, конечно, в этом есть хоть грамм его удачи, спасибо, скорее всего, нужно сказать толерантности и благосклонности самого Юнхо.

Но самое главное, виновник всех его бед, судя по всему, глубоко расстроенный инцидентом с деревьями или может быть смертельно обиженный на Джунсу, в баре не появляется.

Чанмин надеется, что так и будет продолжаться. Хоть в глубине души знает — это невозможно.

Собственно, вот об этом Чанмин старается не думать. И чаще всего у него неплохо получается.

Ровно до следующего вторника.

: : : : :

Пообедав булочками, на этот раз с горячим чаем, под яблоней и выслушав часовые причитания Юнхо о совершенно безграмотном авторе и его глупой, нудной книге, над которой ему приходится работать. Чанмин заходит в магазин, пополнить свой запас продуктов и, отнеся их в гостиницу, отправляется на работу.

Уже подходя к входу, Чанмин понимает, что что-то не так.

Центральная дверь «Утёса» не заперта. На этой неделе очередь Чанмина открывать бар, что означает Джунсу там быть не должно.

И только то, что Чанмин весьма сомневается, что в этом городе есть воры, да ещё и способные залезть в забегаловку средь бела-дня в центре города, останавливает его от незамедлительного вызова полиции (если таковая тут, конечно, имеется).

Он открывает дверь, готовясь на всякий случай к защите или нападению, и проходит внутрь.

Позже Чанмин будет думать, что воры не самое плохое, что с ним могло бы случиться и, вполне вероятно, он их даже предпочёл бы. Честно-честно.

Однако, на его идеально вымытой барной стойке стоит никто иной, как Джеджун — «случайный любовник», волей судьбы оказавшийся в той же дыре, что и сам Чанмин.

Дальше следует немая сцена, такая длинная и интенсивная, что Чанмин в раз верит всем прочитанным им книгам, где подобное любят описывать.

Они впервые с той холодной январской ночи смотрят друг на друга и все эти неловкие две с половиной недели становятся такими реальными и осознанными. Вопрос об узнавании и принятии возникает здесь и сейчас, как и необходимость связать прошлое и настоящее.

К облегчению и глубокому разочарованию Чанмина, они оба оказываются не готовы ни к чему из вышеперечисленного.

Джеджун натянуто улыбается, спрыгивает на пол и, сделав неопределённый жест рукой, одновременно с этим мямля приветствие, скрывается на кухне.

И Чанмин с удивление замечает, что делает то же самое.

Следующие два часа до прихода Джунсу, пока Чанмин колет лёд в подвале, трижды тщательно вытирает барную стойку и расставляет по местам чаще всего используемые бокалы и рюмки, проходят для него в таком колоссальном напряжении, которого он не испытывал с конца средней школы.

Этой же ночью, плотнее зашторив шторы и закутавшись в одеяло, Чанмин решает, что возможно избегание было не самой лучшей идеей.

: : : : :

Возможность исправить ситуацию предоставляется ему уже на следующий день. Потому что в три часа пять минут по полудни, открывая входную дверь «Утёса», там снова обнаруживается Джеджун.

Он благоразумно держится подальше от полированных поверхностей и на этот раз даже не скрывается на кухне после их более чем сдержанного приветствия.

Чанмин изо всёх сил старается не обращать на него внимания — протирает идеально чистые ножи и блестящие тарелки, выравнивает этикетками вперёд бутылками на полках позади него…

Но, правда, это почти невозможно!

Они совершенно одни в этой не слишком большой комнате и чёртов Джеджун, чтобы он там не делал — делает это очень громко. _Очень!_

В конце концов, у Чанмина тоже есть предел терпению.

Обойдя стойку как можно медленнее — чтобы было время передумать, Чанмин находит источник шума у самой стены под телевизором возле отодвинутого стола.

— Ммм… — набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, решается Чанмин, — что ты делаешь?

Джеджун вздрагивает от неожиданности и поворачивается к нему лицом. Это впервые, когда они так близко после той… Чанмин отмечает, что глаза у Джеджуна такие же чёрные, и такая же длинная чёлка, и родимое пятно на шее — словно заживающий засос, и…

Он прерывает поток мыслей и заставляет себя остаться на месте. Но об этих странных наваждениях всё же стоит задуматься.

Тем временем Джеджун поборов, наконец, свою нерешительность, отвечает:

— Щиток. Тут у вас щиток.

Чанмин сглатывает и сосредотачивается на разговоре.

— Какой ещё щиток? — спрашивает он, заглядывая через стол и обнаруживая там небольшую металлическую коробку.

— Электрощит.

— А… — начинает было Чанмин, но Джеджун уже и сам догадывается о предстоящем вопросе и поясняет.

— На прошлой неделе лампочка на входе перегорела. Вернее она просто перестала гореть, это Джунсу решил, что перегорела, — явно издалека принимается объяснять тот. — Вот Джунсу и попросил меня её заменить. Я пришёл мм… вчера, выкрутил старую — она была целой, попытался вкрутить новую, но и она не зажглась. Тогда я и понял, что дело в проводке.

— Проводке? — чувствуя себя не очень сообразительным в очередной раз, переспрашивает Чанмин.

— Ну да. Поэтому я и забрался вчера на тво… стойку бара, там же есть лампы и линия проводов. Но она целая и на кухне тоже. Электричества нет только на входе. Я думаю, дело в этом распределительном щитке. Да вот никак не могу его открыть, — говорит Джеджун, указывая отвёрткой, которую, оказывается, держит в руке, на небольшой ящик перед собой. — Старый, зараза. Точно говорю, открывали его последний раз лет сто назад!

Чанмин очень старается переварить полученную информацию, но мысли в голове никак не хотят выстраиваться в цепочку.

— Джунсу попросил тебя поменять лампочку, а ты решил поменять проводку?

— Нет-нет, — мотает головой Джеджун и встаёт, — то есть, Джунсу на самом деле попросил меня поменять лампочку. Но я выяснил, что света нет не из-за того, что она перегорела, а из-за чего-то ещё. Патрон цел, я проверял. Значит, дело может быть в…

— Ты что электрик? — не дослушав, спрашивает Чанмин с сомнением в голосе.

Джеджун неожиданно улыбается.

— Не совсем. Но в этом я разбираюсь. Обещаю, свет у вас будет. Ну, как только я открою этот чёртов щиток. Прости, что шумлю и… — Джеджун мгновение мешкает, —  …за то, что напугал вчера.

В его глазах совсем незначительные лукавые огоньки и уголки губ немного приподняты, готовые растянуться в хитрую игривую улыбку.

— Ничего страшного. Я могу помочь, если тебе нужно, — говорит Чанмин и, не разрывая взгляд, протягивает руку. — Чанмин, рад знакомству.

— Джеджун, — не раздумывая, отвечает тот и крепко сжимает его ладонь. — Очень приятно.

: : : : :

Раньше в чемодане хранились среди всего остального ещё и три поломанных зонтика.

И каждый раз, когда в окно с удвоенной силой стучат тяжелые капли дождя, Чанмин неизменно вспоминает о них. Хочет развернуть цветную, помятую и потёртую от времени ткань, провести пальцами по поржавевшему местами металлу, удобно обхватить деревянную ручку. Закрыть глаза и представить, что зонт можно открыть, что все спицы на месте. Вообразить себя стоящим посреди улицы, когда под ногами холодные лужи, а вокруг сотни таких же зонтов — цветных и ярких, похожих друг на друга.

С собой у Чанмина один зонт. Оставшиеся два и маленький детский надёжно спрятаны в спальне его дома, там, где он давно не был.

Но когда тучи крадутся по небу, а затем дождь всё восторженно заливает, Чанмин не достаёт из чемодана зонт, он накидывает капюшон, думая о сохранённых сокровищах.

: : : : :

На следующий день после того, как Джеджун починил злосчастную проводку и лампочку над входной дверью, Джунсу попросил его украсить «Утёс» огоньками. Так что находить Джеджуна сидящего на барной стойке каждый день становится почти естественным и обычным делом. Не то, чтобы Чанмину так уж это нравилось, но не в его силах что-то изменить. Да и если уж совсем начистоту — Джеджун не так уж плох, он не заносчив и не приставуч, он не делает никаких намёков, не подходит ближе положенного, он спокоен. И на самом деле Чанмину фактически не к чему придраться, что, конечно, ничего не меняет.

— У него вообще рот не закрывается! — драматично взмахивая руками, вещает Чанмин в трубку и на этот раз он даже не врёт, Джеджун действительно иногда бывает чересчур болтлив, болтливее Джунсу, что уже о многом говорит.

— Мне казалось, тебе нравятся люди, которые заполняют тишину, — подавляя очередной зевок, напоминает Юнхо.

— Нравятся, но не так же активно. И потом, не то чтобы я хочу узнать всю историю города и уж точно не горю желанием выяснить все глупые и неловкие моменты, что когда-либо случались с Джунсу.

— Он плохой рассказчик?

— Нет. Но это же личное! Джунсу краснеет как рак, и я его понимаю, если бы обо мне такое рассказали, я бы провалился сквозь землю. Именно поэтому свидетелей лучше не оставлять. Или же никогда-никогда, не знакомить с ними своих новых друзей и тем более любовников.

— Думаешь они любовники? — заинтересовывается Юнхо.

— Нет, — сразу отвечает Чанмин хмурясь.

— Почему нет? Они давно друг друга знают. Из всего, что ты мне рассказал совершенно ясно, их отношения очень близкие и тёплые. Твой Джеджун, как мы знаем, предпочитаем мальчиков. Вполне возможно, Мини, ты был его интрижкой на стороне.

— Не говори глупостей, между ними ничего нет.

— Ревнуешь?

— Прекрати! Они друзья я даже не уверен, знает ли Джунсу о том, что геи существуют на этой планете, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть одним из них. Вполне вероятно он и не догадывается, что его друг интересуется мальчиками, _если_ он ими интересуется.

—  Ладно, как скажешь. Чего я действительно не понимаю, так это почему ты так отчаянно хочешь сделать из него натурала? Никогда не замечал за тобой таких склонностей.

Чанмину совсем не хочется отвечать на этот вопрос, даже самому себе.

— Он странный, — бурчит он.

— Ты любишь странных, — тут же напоминает Юнхо.

— Значит, не достаточно странный, — настаивает Чанмин.

— Бросаться под экскаватор и работать вкручивальщиком лампочек, теперь уже считается «недостаточно странным»?

— Хорошо, я не знаю. Теперь мы можем оставить эту тему? Расскажи мне о своей работе.

Юнхо вздыхает и к счастью на этот раз сдаётся.

: : : : :

Правда заключается в том, что Чанмин не просто любит странных людей. Нет. Чанмина тянет к ним как огромным магнитом. Он попадает в таинственный мир их души быстрее, чем успевает моргнуть, по дороге щедро отдавая часть своей.

Раньше Чанмин не задумывался над этим, но сейчас спустя достаточное количество лет, он может сказать, что во всём виноват именно чемодан. То содержимое, которое в нём было и те неторопливые истории, неизменно тянувшиеся за каждым из доставаемых им предметов.

Чанмин влюбляется в чудаков, любит их. Он ничего не может с этим поделать.

В девятнадцать лет, не очаровательная улыбка пленила его сердце, не соблазнительная родинка, не тонкие длинные кисти рук, вовсе нет. Он очень смутно помнит те полгода, когда они с Юнхо посещали вместе класс литературы. И сколько бы раз Юнхо не пускался в подробные описания периода своей влюблённости, этого определённо яркого для него времени — для Чанмина оно оставалось неясными силуэтами и невнятными словами. В своё оправдание он может добавить лишь то, что гром и молния были и у него. Позже, совершенно неожиданно (как и должно быть), с замиранием сердца и прервавшимся дыханием. Однако, что именно послужило причиной, он никогда и никому не рассказывал. В конце концов, кто же поверит в силу настоящих чувств если сказать, что всё началось с сушёных грибов?

Чанмин не знает, что в этом было такого. Но история гласит: на одном из зачётных тестов, закончив писать свою работу чуть быстрее отведённого времени, он отодвинул лист в сторону, отложил карандаш, расслабился, а потом увидел как парень сидящий прямо перед ним, украдкой достаёт из рюкзака что-то коричневое и засовывает это в рот. Зрелище само собой было завораживающее. «Это же экзамен», — думал Чанмин, в очередной раз прослеживая траекторию руки. Будучи почти болезненно любопытным Чанмин просто не мог оставить это как есть, ему нужно было узнать продукт. На определение поедаемого, ушло всё оставшееся до звонка время. И когда таинственный обжора, поставив последнюю точку, облокотился на спинку стула, Чанмин понял — едой являются сушёные грибы. Что-то, что Чанмин никогда не представляю себе как съедобный материал.

В тот момент Чанмин не успел влюбиться, наверное. Но это было определённо самым решающим моментом. Если бы ни грибы, Чанмин никогда не стал бы выискивать кого-то в толпе или, забегая в аудиторию и столовую — первым делом осматриваться в поисках знакомого лица. И тогда он точно никогда не застукал бы Юнхо, одного из лучших студентов в своём потоке, как уже успел выяснить Чанмин, в библиотеке за чтением любовного романа.

Нет, Чанмин совершенно не считает, что читать любовные романы парням запрещено законом. Просто это лишённые хоть какой-то литературной ценности книжицы, не стоящие внимания никого и определённо достойные приданию огню. Но он никого не осуждает! И тут этот красивый со всех сторон парень, замечательный спортсмен, член студенческого совета и лучший студент _литературного_ класса, отодвинув в сторону Бодлера читает Даниэлу Стил!

Вот тогда и был гром с молнией.

Вскоре Чанмин узнал ещё больше странностей Юнхо и с каждой новой, чуточку больше в него влюблялся. Однако, полка с любовными романами в их совместной квартире и регулярно присылаемые бабушкой Юнхо сушёные грибы, навсегда останутся его самыми любимыми.

Чанмин не чувствует себя лучше или правильней со странными людьми, у него самого полно загадочных увлечений и привычек, характеризующих его как не самого обычного человека живущего на земле. Чанмин долгое время не знал почему. Возможно, только возможно, дело в любопытстве. Чанмин внимательно следит и анализирует, делает это так же легко, как и шагает от постели до ванной каждое утро. Необъяснимые люди нужны ему. С ними весело, с ними он не успевает заскучать и переключится на что-нибудь другое. С ними он может позволить себе остановиться и перестать заворожено вглядываться в таинственный мир лежащий где-то там далеко перед ним. С ними Чанмин может почувствовать себя на месте.

Странные люди его самая большая слабость.

: : : : :

— Серьёзно, розовые? — с сомнением в голосе говорит Чанмин, стараясь как можно аккуратнее снять нагрузку с правой ноги, при этом не свалиться с табурета.

— Он сам выбирал, — заговорческим тоном сообщает Джеджун. — Теперь отвёртка. Я настаивал на синих.

— Синие, конечно, тоже не шик…

— Есть ещё оранжевые и малиновые.

— Синий хороший цвет.

— То-то же. Кажется готово, можешь отпускать.

Чанмин медленно убирает руки с увесистой картины с изображением яблочной рощи, которую они почти час обвешивали гирляндой из лампочек, и спрыгивает на пол, позволяя Джеджуну сделать то же самое.

— Мы же не будем её зажигать прямо сейчас? Ещё даже шести нет, — с надеждой спрашивает Чанмин, наблюдая как Джеджун распутывает шнур.

— Мы должны узнать работает ли она.

— Правда что ли?

— Да, — смеётся Джеджун. — Я понял твой план: сделаем вид, что ничего не получилось и она не горит.

— Звучит заманчиво. Не хочешь попробовать?

— Джунсу больше никогда не пустит меня на порог. Прости, не могу так рисковать. Но я всё же кое-что предпринял, — усмехается Джеджун и, подмигивая, вставляет вилку в розетку.

— Предатель! — хохочет Чанмин, плюхаясь на ближайший стул.

— Что?! Нужно же было отомстить за наше с тобой поруганное достоинство. Мне может снятся кошмары из-за этих клубничек!

Когда лампочки с маленькими нарисованными черепами начинают весело перемигиваться, Чанмин уже не может связно говорить и только одобрительно кивает.

Гениальная мысль Джунсу об украшении бара лампочками не закончилась покупкой нескольких красных фонариков. Потом он захотел гирлянду над баром, а затем ещё одну над дверью в кухню, и последним заданием, поручением, стала именно эта — вокруг большой картины на противоположной от бара стене.

В тот самый момент, когда за обедом Джунсу размахивая руками, впервые объяснял, какие именно гирлянды хочет, Чанмин с Джеджуном делали всё, чтобы отговорить его от затей. Но это было бесполезно. Над баром всё равно появились малиновые клубнички. Кухонную дверь украсили сосульки, и вот только с картиной получилось не совсем так, как заказывал хозяин бара.

— Черепушки, Джеджун? Он больше не пустит тебя на порог! — всё ещё смеясь, говорит Чанмин рассматривая новшество.

— Я всё продумал, — гордо сообщает Джеджун, доставая сигарету, и тут же ловит предупреждающий взгляд Чанмина. — Хорошо-хорошо, пай-мальчик, — вздыхает он и, придвинув к двери табурет, усаживается там приоткрыв её. — Мы скажем ему, что это и есть смайлики. Я вчера поговорил с Чон Хи и Мин Чжун и главным Кимом, они согласились подтвердить.

— Джунсу не поверит.

— Если шесть человек скажут ему, что там смайлики — поверит.

— Я бы не поверил, — хитро глядя на него, утверждает Чанмин.

— Ты бы нет. А вот Джунсу поверит или, по крайней мере, будет очень сильно сомневаться.

— А что если он спросит кого-то, с кем ты не поговоришь?

— Тогда я покаюсь и признаюсь, что не нашёл смайликов — было только это.

Чанмин разглядывает действительно очень розовые лампочки, с прозрачными черепами, аккуратно вырисованными на концах и ухмылка на его губах становится всё шире.

— Тебе нужно было взять синие, — наконец говорит он и с удовольствием наблюдает, как Джеджун, окутанный сигаретным дымом в слишком ярком, всё ещё зимнем солнце, смеётся, запрокинув назад голову, открывая родимое пятно весь день спрятанное под неуклюже намотанным шарфом.

: : : : :

Проснувшись как-то утром спустя две недели, Чанмин понимает, что почти ничего не знает о Джеджуне.

Он знает, как Кимы, владельцы большой яблочной посадки, той самой на которую каждый день неизменно приходит Чанмин, чтобы съесть обеденную булочку, сажали свои яблони. О том, как мать Шим СоЁн, передала ей свой тайный рецепт яблочного пирога и шоколадных кексов, перед тем как сделать её главным пекарем и начальником единственной булочно-кондитерской лавочки в городе. Как оказалось потом, всего через несколько месяцев, дочь превосходит мать в мастерстве. Знает даже о том, что по такому случаю был выбран день — четвёртое сентября, назван «Днём Яблочного Пирога» и утверждён городским советом как праздничный.

Чанмин знает, что в тринадцать, Джунсу с братом хотели стать певцами и их родители устраивали мини-концерты в «Утёсе». Ему и фотографии довелось видеть с этих, определённо знаменательных событий.

Есть ещё множество не менее познавательной и интересной информации, которую теперь хранит его голова, но в ней почти ничего не говорится о самом рассказывающем Джеджуне. Лишь то, что смог заметить сам Чанмин, проводя в его компании каждый вечер последние две с половиной недели.

Он пьёт текилу с лаймом, всегда уходит до закрытия, какие бы предлоги и поводы не выдумывал Джунсу. Если он хочет напиться, то заказывает сразу пять рюмок, и иногда одно пиво. Он хорошо разбирается в электрике. Знает, где достать лампочки самого изысканного вида и как сделать что-то путное и потому очаровательное, из наиболее нелепых их представителей.

Джеджун курит, любит шарфы, много смеётся и рассказывает истории, смысл которых порой ускользает и от него самого, но от которых, тем не менее, почему-то невозможно оторваться. Джеджун умеет готовить. Чанмин встречал его пару раз в магазине и, судя по тому, что он покупает, легко было сделать подобный вывод.

Ещё, со слов Джунсу — у Джеджуна есть магазин.

Чанмин так и не знает, что именно можно там приобрести. Он не решается посмотреть.

: : : : :

Придя на своё любимое место, первое что замечает Чанмин это то, что его яблоня, пригретая уже тёплым солнышком, выпустила почки. Единственная из всех многочисленных соседок.

Усаживаясь под ней, он гордо улыбается, поглаживая тонкие ветки. Вкус у него всегда был хорошим.

О чём он собственно и говорит Юнхо первым делом, подняв трубку.

— Это какой-то завуалированный комплимент? Или неожиданное осознание, что в моей постели было не так уж и плохо? — уточняет Юнхо.

— Мне и в моей ничего, что, конечно, не изменяет того факта, что в твоей значительно лучше, чем простое «неплохо». И да, наверное, это комплимент, — легко соглашается Чанмин.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я очень тебя люблю, но не думаю, что наши отношения могут продолжаться в этом измерении, — осторожно подбирая слова, мягко сообщает Юнхо.

— Да не об этом я! Не покушаюсь я на твою драгоценную свободу. Просто сегодня на моей яблоне почки появились. Представляешь, на одной единственной!

— О…

— Она будет красавицей уже через месяц!

— Не то, чтобы я не любил природу, но в этом твоём городе явно есть какой-то бзик на деревьях. Не переобщайся там.

— Яблоня, вообще-то, символ города. Ну и главный источник дохода. Правда, когда я выбирал свою, ещё ничего об этом не знал.

— Впечатляюще. Будем считать, что одно из трёх правил настоящего мужчины ты выполнил.

— Прекращай издеваться, городской сноб. Что ты понимаешь в настоящей деревенской романтике. В этом свежем, чистом воздухе, — Чанмин показно глубоко вдыхает, — в этом голубом небе и истинной людской сплочённости.

— Городской сноб у нас тут только ты, мальчик «я из Сеула, а чего это ты половину звуков так забавно говоришь и откуда ты знаешь, как цветут огурцы», — парирует Юнхо.

— Это было давно!

— Всего шесть лет назад.

— Я и говорю давно.

— Как скажешь, новоиспеченный сельский житель. Но я рад, что тебе нравится. Давно пора было отдохнуть от пыльных шассе и шумных метрополитенов. Ещё чуть-чуть и ты снова станешь очаровательным мальчиком, тогда я соглашусь взять тебя обратно.

— Напоминаю: это я от тебя ушёл. Ты никак не можешь взять меня обратно.

— Зануда. Мог бы хоть раз подыграть. Очередной раз разбил мне сердце, — явно старательно изображая глубокую обиду, говорит Юнхо.

— Я подыграю. Как только ты влюбишься и начнёшь без умолку болтать о своём сладком мальчике, — смеется Чанмин.

— Это было очень по-гейски, Мини! — судя по голосу, Юнхо морщится и Чанмин смеётся ещё громче.

— Знал, что тебе понравится. Ладно, мне нужно идти.

— Но ещё даже двух нет, — удивляется Юнхо.

— Хочу прийти в «Утёс» пораньше.

— Зачем?

Чанмин встаёт, отряхивает джинсы, складывает в рюкзак использованные салфетки и пустую бутылку, тем самым оттягивая время ответа. Наконец он вздыхает, смотрит на слегка лохматые почки яблони, не решаясь к ним прикоснуться, и говорит:

— Он ничего мне о себе не рассказывает.

Юнхо так же долго молчит, а когда отвечает, его голос мягок.

— Попробуй задать прямой вопрос.

— Разве он тогда не начнёт думать, что я им интересуюсь?

— Но ведь ты интересуешься.

Вздыхая, Чанмину приходится признаться:

— Это не означает, что ему нужно об этом знать.

— Он и так знает, вы же дружите.

— Скорее проводим вместе время.

— Как бы ты это не назвал, он приходит в бар и определённо получает удовольствие от общения с тобой.

— Может он получает удовольствие не от общения со мной, а от общения с Джунсу, они же дружат с детства, — протестует Чанмин.

— Мин, послушай меня, я понимаю, ты пытаешься найти логику, но чаще всего её просто нет. Люди совершают поступки логичные и осмысленные исключительно для них самих, тогда когда всем остальным это кажется полной чушью. Если хочешь услышать мою точку зрения, я скажу, но ты знаешь, после этого делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, будет в сто раз сложнее.

Перекинув рюкзак через плечо и на мгновение подставив лицо солнцу, Чанмин разворачивается и направляется в сторону парка.

— Хорошо, — уверенно говорит он, — произнеси это.

: : : : :

Проведя лаймом по губам, Джеджун не морщась вливает в рот третий бокал текилы, звучно выдыхает и облизывает влажные губы.

Устроившись напротив и опёршись локтями на стойку бара, Чанмин зачарованно за ним наблюдает с расстояния не больше полуметра.

— Джунсу не умеет пить, — лизнув лайм ещё один раз, доверительно сообщает Джеджун, придвигаясь ещё ближе. — Он только вид делает. Если ты нальёшь ему даже одну рюмочку коньяка или анисовой водки, он будет смеяться всю ночь, а к двум часам начнёт раздеваться.

— У тебя большой опыт гол… пьяного Джунсу? — без особого интереса спрашивает Чанмин, делая большой глоток пива.

— Всего дважды пили вместе. Он, знаешь ли, скучный парень, ни вечеринок тебе, ни пьяных выходок, ни танцев до упада.

— А ты значит весёлый? — не обращая внимания, что они оба ступают на опасную тропинку, интересуется Чанмин.

— Я умею веселиться, — отвечает Джеджун, глядя ему в глаза.

Чанмин принимает вызов.

— Джунсу говорит у тебя в городе магазин.

— Так и есть.

— Что ты продаёшь?

— Догадайся.

— Я могу гадать…

— Или приходи посмотреть, — не давая ему договорить, предлагает Джеджун.

— Принесу тебе ещё одну текилу, — сообщает Чанмин улыбаясь и разрывает зрительный контакт.

: : : : :

В чемодане есть тетрадка. Тетрадка с идеально расчерченными по линейке рядами, предварительно рассчитанными и аккуратно вымеренными. В ней заполнено меньше половины — тридцать четыре страницы. Каждая из плотной желтоватой бумаги с округлыми концами. Обложка картонная коричневая с металлическими скобами на краях. А крупные буквы на переплёте сообщают, что таких тетрадок должно быть ещё, как минимум пять.

В шесть лет Чанмин впервые увидел подобные тетрадки. Они стояли ровными рядами в окружении «орфографического словаря» и «справочника по домашним цветам». Их было двадцать восемь.

В течение следующих нескольких лет, каждый раз вспоминая об удивительной находке, Чанмин разрывается между восторженным восхищением и разочарованием.

28 х 96 = 728

728 х 10 = 7280

7280 : 65 = 112

Считает он на уроке математики и восторженно вздыхает.

Но в тоже время, ложась спать и рассматривая лунные листочки на потолке своей комнаты, двадцать восемь за столько лет, кажется ему очень маленькой цифрой.

Когда он, наконец, не выдерживает и спрашивает у мамы — она улыбается, треплет его по волосам и выходит в соседнюю комнату. Чанмин напряжённо думает о том, что наверняка что-то упустил и ответ должен быть очевидным. Сейчас мама принесёт ему книжку по арифметике за первый класс, ткнёт на первую страницу и он поймёт, каким глупым и несообразительным был всё это время.

Мама действительно приносит книжку. Вернее, как чуть позже понимает Чанмин, это была тетрадка, не совсем такая, как те двадцать восемь, но тоже толстая с упругими листами и плотной обложкой.

Чанмин удивлённо смотрит на подарок, проводит кончиками пальцев по твёрдому переплёту. Мама склоняется к нему (он ведь тогда был ещё совсем маленький) и говорит:

— Выбери что-нибудь своё и посчитай.

Идея такая завораживающая, почти волшебная и весь следующий месяц, Чанмин ни на минуту не расстаётся с тетрадкой «№ 1».

Только вот что же придумать?

Он трижды перерывает все свои сокровища, заглядывает под кровать, приходит к папе в гараж, подглядывает за одноклассниками. Но ничего ему не нравится.

Прошло целых полгода, прежде чем в тетрадке появилась первая находка. Зеленая и круглая, с четырьмя дырочками посередине на ребристой поверхности.

С тех пор его одежда только на пуговицах. Никаких молний, никаких кнопок, никаких крючков.

: : : : :

Среда всегда была любимым днём недели Чанмина. Ни суббота, ни пятница — именно среда. Он тайно считал, что по средам ему везёт, в связи с чем, его настроение в этот день всегда было чуть лучше обычного.

Придя в «Утёс» раньше положенного, и услышав доносящиеся с кухни голоса, Чанмин не раздумывая подкрадывается ближе. Он вовсе не собирается подслушивать, нет-нет. Скорее мм… напугать! Да. В конце концов, если разговаривающие и правда не хотели быть услышанными, разве они не предприняли бы для этого хоть что-нибудь? Тут общественное место, вообще-то.

О том, кто находится на кухне, он не сомневается. В такое время там могут быть только Джунсу и Джеджун. Что и подтверждается секундой позже, когда подойдя к двери, Чанмин может их не только слышать, но и видеть.

Джеджун сидит на разделочном столе, а Джунсу стоит рядом с ним пугающе близко. Так близко, что сердце Чанмина неприятно ноет и падает куда-то в район желудка, особенно после того, как он слышит продолжение разговора.

— Ты просто не можешь без приключений, так? — спрашивает Джунсу как-то грустно.

— Я не монах в отличие от некоторых, — отвечает Джеджун.

— Тебе и не нужно им быть. Почему бы просто не найти кого-то подходящего?

— Кто в твоём понимании «подходящий»? Младший Ким что ли? Или может ЧонХи хён? Тут, знаешь ли, сложно выбирать.

— Начни с того, что претендент не будет бить тебя по лицу за домогательства.

— Он ударил меня не за это, — раздражённо рявкает Джеджун, — а за то, что я отказался быть снизу.

— А ты отказался? — смеётся Джунсу, отходя от друга.

— Что тебя так веселит и удивляет? Я люблю быть сверху. Особенно если это просто для секса и партнёр не слишком мне нравится, — обижается Джеджун.

— Натуралы не очень-то любят подставлять за…

— Да какой там натурал! Он визжал как девчонка, когда я ответил ему.

— Господи, избавь меня от подробностей!

— Я об ударе, Джунсу. Ударе, — спрыгивая со стола, говорит Джеджун. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? Думаешь, он познакомил меня со своим кулаком, а потом мы радостно трахались всю ночь? Нет уж. Может я и хотел развлечься, но совершенно точно не собирался быть избитым. И я даю сдачи, когда меня бьют.

— Тебе нужно было прийти ко мне утром или ночью, а не ждать до четырёх часов, — вздыхает Джунсу и меняет тему.

— Зачем?

— Если тебе нравится этот лиловый цвет — то да, незачем.

— Пару дней… — начинает Джеджун, поворачиваясь, и замирает, столкнувшись взглядом с Чанмином.

Чанмин уверен — проходит не больше пары секунд, но за это время он успевает разглядеть разбитую губу, припухшую скулу, багровеющий правый глаз, а ещё загнутую набок мокрую чёлку (от пакета со льдом, что у Джунсу в руках), взволнованный изгиб бровей и злосчастное родимое пятно.

— …и всё заживёт, — деревянным голосом заканчивает Джеджун, в то время, как Чанмин так быстро, как только может, выбегает из бара.

: : : : :

Если бы Чанмин мог повернуть время вспять всего один раз, он бы непременно применил подобную способность к прошедшему дню.

«Подслушивать плохо, очень плохо», — твердит он сам себе, вышагивая вперёд и назад по номеру.

Вчера он был зол и раздражителен, почти весь вечер не разговаривал с Джунсу, который, впрочем, не особенно настаивал.

Джеджун не пришёл. Ожидаемо, конечно, но не менее неприятно.

И только проведённая без сна ночь, привела его к данному — не самому лучшему состоянию. Чувство вины (это же было именно оно?) Чанмин никогда не умел испытывать. И это чёртово любопытство, которое в последнюю неделю совершенно не давало ему жить.

Мысль о машине времени была не так уж плоха, думает Чанмин по дороге в булочную, но уже слишком поздно и вряд ли он успеет сконструировать её в ближайшие дни (а лучше часы), если стольким людям в мире до сих пор это так и не удалось.

Булочек очень много и они впервые греют его ладони через бумажный пакет. Оказывается, не так уж и плохо, сходить за покупками на пару часов раньше обычного.

У него сегодня очень много дел, напоминал себе Чанмин, сворачивая в незнакомый переулок.

«Вход в город» — так его тут называют.

Есть несколько причин, почему любопытный Чанмин так ни разу не исследовал это место. Первая заключалась в том, что его знакомство с городом началось именно с него. Тогда была ужасная погода, тёмная ночь и глубокие лужи — не самое лучшее воспоминание, чтобы захотелось вернуться. Второй стало то, что предвзятый после  первого впечатления Чанмин, пришёл к выводу, что тут совершенно нечего делать, все нужные ему магазины и места были в противоположной части города. Ну и третья, последняя причина, заключалось в том простом факте, что его случайный любовник из столицы — Джеджун, жил и работал именно тут. И, конечно, правильней было бы начинать счёт с конца.

Дорога оказывается  ровной и узкой, без тротуаров и машин. Небольшие клумбы с ещё не позеленевшими кустами удобно расположились по левому краю, тогда как по правому — фонари.

Откинув все предубеждения Чанмин сознаётся — «Вход в город» красивая и уютная улица.

Делая шаг за шагом, Чанмин отчасти надеется, что Джеджуна не будет в магазине. В последнее время у него сложилось впечатление, что Джеджун всё своё время проводит в «Утёсе». Он вешает лампочки и помогает Джунсу готовить им обед, болтает со знакомыми и смешит Чанмина нелепыми историями, пьёт свою текилу с лаймом и дразнит Джунсу. Он всегда там. Когда тут работать?

Но даже если Джеджун и в магазине — всё же до того, как хоть кто-то придёт в «Утёс» должно пройти как минимум пять часов, — тогда, вполне вероятно, Чанмин просто не сможет найти это загадочное место.

Однако ни одной из его надежд не суждено сбыться. Понять, в каком именно месте работает Джеджун так просто, что Чанмин почти смеётся над своей недогадливостью, глядя на вывеску. Да и приветливо подмигивающая табличка «открыто» не позволяет сомневаться в присутствии хозяина.

Чанмин глубоко вдыхает и открывает дверь.

Это царство стекла и метала, но у Чанмина совсем нет времени, чтобы как следует всё рассмотреть. Последнее что он замечает, прежде чем нос к носу столкнутся с Джеджуном, это связка гирлянд с синими лампочками, прицепленная за уголок одной из коробок на которой большими буквами написано «60 Вт».

Джеджун останавливается на полпути. И опять случается этот странный момент, когда они просто стоят и смотрят друг на друга. Чанмин честно старается не пялится на фингал и разбитую губу. Он отводит взгляд в попытке сосредоточиться и вспомнить, зачем проделал весь этот путь. Складывает руки на груди, задумчиво хмурится, но в голову ничего не приходит. А Джеджун всё ещё ожидающе стоит посреди всего этого… всего этого… среди лам и лампочек, и Чанмин вынужден сказать первое, что приходит ему в голову.

— Я тебя знаю, — говорит он.

Джеджун морщит лоб, не сразу сообразив, о чём идёт речь, а потом тоже складывает руки на груди.

— И что?

— Я узнал тебя с первого взгляда, — настаивает Чанмин, словно это должно сразу всё объяснить.

— Я тебя тоже, — признаётся Джеджун.

— Но ты спал с этим… — махнув рукой в общем направлении его лица, напоминает Чанмин.

— И что?

— Почему? — Чанмин вкладывает в голос всё возмущение, которое испытывает.

Джеджун долго молчит, смотрит на него со смесью любопытства и непонимания. Чанмин начинает нервничать, потому что если Джеджун ещё раз переспросит, он точно не сможет объяснить более доступно. Как это вообще объяснить-то можно?

— Если бы я этого не сделал, — наконец говорит Джеджун и на его губах появляется та самая хитрая улыбка, — то ждал бы тебя тут до пенсии.

Чанмин открывает рот, то, что происходит, никак не укладывается у него в голове.

— Ты…

— А ты что думал? — жестом останавливая его, продолжает Джеджун. — Я прожигал твою макушку взглядом, пил текилу больше месяца, флиртовал, надевал обтягивающие джинсы даже днём и в них ползал по всему «Утёсу». Но ты был либо слишком тупым, либо не заинтересованным. Как я понимаю теперь, второе всё же можно откинуть.

— Ты играл со мной! — восклицает Чанмин, попутно старательно анализируя прошедшие недели в поисках подтверждений.

— Не знаю, кто тут ещё с кем играл.

— Значит ты не собирался спать с тем парнем?

— Ещё как собирался.

— Но ты сказал что я…

— Почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным, — весело пожимает плечами Джеджун. — Не сработает одно так хоть второе получу.

Чанмин вздыхает и оглядывается по сторонам. Ладно, возможно он был глупцом и не хотел видеть очевидного. Ведь даже Юнхо раз сто сказал ему об этом, а он за сотни миль, и вообще, не самый проницательный человек на планете.

Ему нужно всё внимательно обдумать. У такого тотального невежества должны быть причины. Но не сейчас.

На потолке висят люстры с плафонами и без, сделанные под подсвечники и самые современные с галогеновыми лампами. Прилавок заставлен коробками с лампочками разной мощности. У двери стройный ряд высоких торшеров некоторые из них с бахромой. Тут пахнет ржавчиной и немного маслом. А Джеджун… Джеджун стоящий у дальней стены рядом с лестницей, видимо ведущей на второй этаж, невероятно, космически гармонирует с этим беспорядком.

Чанмин делает шаг вперёд, отодвигая разом все ненужные мысли, оставляя только тяжёлые раскаты и мерцающие вспышки, которые, он знает, были там уже не первую неделю. В три шага преодолев расстояние между ними, берёт Джеджуна за локоть и придвигает ближе.

— Значит лампочных-дел мастер? — шепчет он, заглядывая в чёрные-чёрные глаза и сцеловывает появляющуюся у Джеджуна на губах улыбку.

: : : : :

Лестница действительно ведёт на второй этаж, как выясняет Чанмин всего через несколько минут. По дороге он не очень-то успевает оглядеться. Если быть точным, то спустись он вниз прямо сейчас и, поднявшись обратно — найти нужную комнату, вряд ли бы у него получилось. А вот тумбочки и дверные ручки, которые встречаются по пути в большом количестве, Чанмин посчитать успевает.

— Придурок, — с энтузиазмом кусая его за нижнюю губу ворчит Джеджун, захлопывая за ними дверь своей комнаты, хотя недовольным его назвать в этот момент точно нельзя. Но Чанмину даже нравится. Сюсюкаться и нежничать не входит в его ближайшие планы.

Джеджун, тем временем, прижав его к двери, пытаясь в таком положении не только снять с него футболку, но и ни в коем случае не расстаться с губами. Последнее, однако, у него получается значительно лучше первого.

— Ти-ше, —  с трудом выговаривает Чанмин стараясь не смеяться, что-то ему подсказывает, что Джеджун вряд ли оценит юмор в подобной ситуации.

Выходит у него не слишком хорошо. Джеджун отстраняется — в его глазах желание и нетерпение.

— Что именно кажется тебе таким забавным? — язвительно спрашивает он, и, воспользовавшись паузой, стягивает с Чанмина футболку.

— Мы оба. Такие заторможенные и такие нетерпеливые, — прямо говорит Чанмин и притягивает его ближе, чтобы тоже укусить за губу, ну и поцеловать, раз уж такое дело.

Джеджун совсем не против и Чанмин решает, что поговорить они успеют попозже, а вот целовать и раздевать Джеджуна нужно прямо сейчас.

Через несколько минут самоотверженной борьбы с толстовкой, футболкой и майкой (ему бы потребовалось намного меньше времени, не умей Джеджун так хорошо целоваться), вцепившись уже было в пояс джинсов, Чанмин вспоминает о родимом пятнышке на шее, которое ежедневно не давало ему нормально работать и спокойно спать. Однако разорвать поцелуй не так-то просто, тем более что Джеджун определенно не согласен с принятым решением. Чанмину приходиться действовать постепенно: зарыть пальцы в волосы Джеджуна; погладить щёки; помассировать затылок, сокращая поцелуи; облизать влажные приоткрытые губы — усыпить бдительность. И, наконец, медленно, очень медленно повернуть его голову набок — впиться в соблазнительное место, и посасывать тонкую кожу на шее, проводя по ней зубами.

Джеджун больше не сопротивляется, наоборот, он, сдавленно дыша, запускает руки в наполовину расстегнутые джинсы Чанмина, кладёт ладони на ягодицы, прижимая его к своему паху. Вздрагивает от контакта, тянет вниз его трусы вместе с джинсами, трётся.

— Сделаем всё, как я захочу, — говорит он, и эта фраза заставляет Чанмина оторваться.

— А как ты захочешь? — не скрывая улыбки, спрашивает Чанмин, опуская собачку молнии до конца, что позволяет Джеджун, наконец, стянуть с него брюки, хотя всего и до колен.

Неожиданный прогресс на мгновение удивляет Джеджуна, он делает шаг назад обводя тело Чанмина долгим взглядом словно не видел, но Чанмин сейчас — нет, неправда — всё это время, с болезненной чёткостью воспоминает все подробности их предыдущей близости, и он уверен, Джеджун делает тоже самое.

— Я тебе покажу, — отвечает Джеджун, опускаясь на колени. — Сними их.

И Чанмин подчиняется, по очереди поднимая ноги, что совсем не так легко как может показаться. Потому что Джеджун перед ним на коленях. Правая рука Джеджуна стягивает одежду,  левая — касается ягодиц. А припухшие от поцелуев губы, и горячий рот в миллиметре… и ближе, ближе, ближе… глубже… на его члене.

Не то чтобы это первый его минет, на самом деле их было достаточно. Но это определённо самый невероятный и возбуждающий. Никто, никогда не отсасывал ему, при этом развязывая шнурки на кедах и снимая носки. Чанмин готов кончить уже после «левой ноги». Он поджимает голые пальцы, ударяет пяткой о дверь и, зажмурившись, запрокидывает голову.

Он так возбуждён, что с трудом сдерживает желание схватить Джеджуна за волосы обеими руками, погрузить свой член ему в рот очень медленно до самого конца, а потом бездумно, грубо, не останавливаясь трахать его.

К счастью Джеджун вовремя останавливается, ведь если выкинуть из головы все картинки, Чанмин совершенно точно не хочет ограничиться одним минетом, даже таким потрясающим. Потом нужно будет обязательно выпросить у паршивца разрешение на любые действия и воплотить парочку фантазий. Но это потом.

Справившись с обувью, Джеджун встаёт с пола, на его губах самодовольная улыбка, которую Чанмин обязательно сотрёт и сцелует, только вот дыхание немного восстановит.

— Ну что, мой план тебе подходит? — облизываясь, спрашивает Джеджун, скидывая сапоги. — Никакого скучного секса под одеялом, Чанмин-а. Моё главное условие, — стянув джинсы и с себя, продолжает Джеджун, и уперев руки в бока, подбородком указывает на стоящее у окна кресло. — Готов продолжить?

Чанмин рычит и отталкивается от двери.

— Вычеркнуть слово «скучный» из своего словаря, — говорит он и, взяв Джеджуна за локоть, увлекает за собой к выбранному месту.

Усевшись и расставив ноги, Чанмин провокационно смотрит на Джеджуна. Тот не медлит, достаёт из стоящей возле кресла тумбочки баночку ароматизированной смазки и, вручив её Чанмину, забирается к нему на колени.

— Вычеркну. Как только ты покажешь мне что-то такое, эдакое, — отвечает Джеджун. — Начать можешь прямо сейчас.

И Чанмин начинает.

Выдавливает смазку Джеджуну на ладонь; окунает в неё свои пальцы и проталкивает их в него — ждущего, приподнимающего бёдра; а второй рукой кладёт ладонь Джеджуна на свой член, заставляя размазывать остатки смазки.

Джеджун удовлетворённо мычит, ухватившись одной рукой ему за шею — для равновесия. Дрожит в попытке остановить движения бёдер и касается щёк Чанмина открытым ртом в поспешном подобии поцелуя.

Чанмин вовсе не садист, он не ждёт, когда же Джеджун начнёт просить или скорее, в его случае — приказывать продолжить. Да он никогда и не был большим поклонником продолжительных пыток на этой стадии. Так что Чанмин ограничивается недолгим, но основательным вылизыванием сосков, а затем сразу переходит к главному. Убирает пальцы, на мгновение задерживаясь, ощупывая подушечками как нетерпеливо Джеджун сжимает и разжимает анус, попутно отмечает что это действие определённо сводит Джеджуна с ума. Потом приподнимает его за бёдра, сползает чуть ниже, устраиваясь удобнее для них обоих, и позволяет тому опуститься на свой член, придерживая его рукой.

Глаза Джеджун широко раскрыты, он склоняется вперёд, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись именно в тот самый момент, когда он полностью примет член. Целует он медленно, размеренно, как ещё ни разу не целовал в этот день — словно считает до десяти — в чём Чанмин почти уверен. И как только Джеджун отпускает его губы, посильней сжимая плечи, они оба начинают двигаться рвано и жёстко, друг к другу навстречу.

: : : : :

— И стоило так долго ждать? — лениво потягиваясь, бормочет Джеджун и несильно прикусывает кожу у Чанмина на плече.

— Этот вопрос можно адресовать и тебе, — отвечает Чанмин, решая не обращать внимания на провокацию. Наслаждаясь плоской, мягкой, большой, а главное горизонтальной поверхностью кровати, которая, как оказалось в последствии, всё же присутствовала в этой комнате на протяжении всего времени. Не то, чтобы Чанмину не нравилось кресло…

— Я разве что голым перед тобой не бегал, — отодвигаясь от него и тоже  откидываясь на спину, говорит Джеджун.

— Вот кстати да, что это за признаки ты мне называл? Предполагается, что я должен был догадаться о твоих сексуальных потребностях и желании разделить их со мной, по тому, как часто ты заказываешь текилу?

— Ну да!

— В какой это вселенной, Джеджун?

— В нашей, Чанмин, — в тон ему отвечает тот.

— А эта самая «ваша» вселенная находится случайно не исключительно на территории данного города? — продолжает подкалывать он.

— Нет. В Сеуле ты таким недогадливым не был.

— Теперь ты мне ещё скажи, что цеплял меня, заказывая в том баре текилу.

— Так и было, — хмурится Джеджун, а когда Чанмин начинает уже откровенно ржать, приподнимается на локтях. — И что это значит?

— Ты ведь и не шутишь? Чёрт, а с виду таким опытным хочет казаться. Текила…

Джеджун совсем не шуточно ударяет его в бок. Чанмин айкает, восхищается его силой, но вовсе не перестаёт смеяться.

— Даже если ты надумаешь утверждать, что текила не достаточный _для тебя_ намёк. Будет очень сложно отрицать свою тупость по всем остальным пунктам. Ты уж извини, но даже Джунсу обратил внимание, как я перед тобой задницей крутил. Делал замечания, всё боялся, что кто-нибудь ещё заметит.

— Ты не разговаривал со мной две недели! — напоминает Чанмин.

— Но я приходил.

— И сидел в дальнем углу. Шептался с Джунсу, хихикая  как старшеклассницы.

— Значит ты видел и ревновал! — победоносно улыбаясь, восклицает Джеджун и всем телом падает на Чанмина.

Чанмин сцепляет руки у него на спине подтягивая выше и пряча улыбку, кусает нахала за подбородок. Джеджун бесстыдно ёрзает в ответ, устраивается самым пикантным образом, а вместо подбородка подставляет губы.

— Очень сложно не заметить того, с кем провел чертовски хорошую ночь всего пару месяцев назад, — между поцелуями признаётся Чанмин, — но мы в таком месте, я не был уверен…

— Но теперь-то ты уверен?

— Теперь, пожалуй, да.

— Хорошо, тогда убеждать больше не потребуется. Я, знаешь ли, немного устал, да и в магазин нужно возвращаться. Я ведь даже дверь не закрыл. Но отпускать тебя будучи не до конца уверенным в том, что ты вернёшься, не входило в мои планы.

— Так и знал, что нужно отвечать нет. Люблю, когда меня убеждают.

— Мы к этому ещё вернёмся, — снисходительно соглашается Джеджун и, не очень грациозно перекатившись на бок, садится на край кровати. — Ты вообще как, собираешься брать трубку или так и продолжишь игнорировать несчастного родственника? — Собирая с пола одежду, говорит он.

— Трубку?

— Телефон, — уточняет Джеджун, подбирая его джинсы и бросая их на кровать так, что из кармана вываливается призывно тарахтящий и мигающий мобильный. — Уже третий раз.

— О… — только и может сказать Чанмин, глядя на светящийся дисплей, и удивлённо понимает, что не только ни разу не вспомнил о Юнхо, но и не слышал ни одного звонка.

Телефон перестаёт трезвонить, и когда Чанмин поднимает голову, видит, как уже одетый Джеджун приглаживает торчащие в разные стороны волосы.

— Я пойду вниз, а ты оставайся сколько хочешь. Могу позвонить Джунсу сказать, что ты задержишься. Этот гадёныш всё равно обо всём догадается не пройдёт и часа. Так что ты не торопись.

И с этими словами он уходит, как раз в тот момент, когда имя Юнхо в очередной раз высвечивается на дисплее.

Чанмин вздыхает и, прикрывшись краем одеяла, подносит трубку к уху.

: : : : :

С фотографиями было сложнее всего. Четыре толстых альбома даже сами по себе с трудом помещались в чемодан, да и родители не одобрительно относились к тому, что семейные «воспоминания» будут так легкомысленно путешествовать. Чанмин был согласен. И, в конце концов, потратил почти неделю на отбор самых важных и абсолютно необходимых. Результат не только ежедневно радовал его, но и был занесён в список наиболее совершенных из проделанных им работ.

Фотографий было десять.

Семь семейных. С сёстрами, мамой, папой. Детские и школьные годы, бабушка с дедушкой, тёти и дяди, двоюродные братья. В них умещалось всё. Каждая была комбинацией из воспоминаний, ощущений и знакомых родных лиц на фоне узнаваемых любимых мест. Каждый раз, пересматривая, Чанмин восхищался, как идеально запечатлено на них всё что важно, всё, что он хочет помнить и сохранить.

Восьмой была фотография сделанная им в пятнадцать. На ней нет ни лиц, ни отчётливых очертаний. Он фотографировал грязно серое облако из иллюминатора самолёта. Изображение даже близко не похоже на то, что видел на самом деле он. Неправильный угол, неловко упавший свет, последний кадр и слишком большая скорость. А там, где должны были быть восхитительные солнечные лучи — словно стрелы пронзающие тело облака и устремляющиеся к полосатой, геометрично  расчерченной дорогами и полями земле — лишь мутная кудрявая каша серых оттенков. Но главное было не изображение, Чанмин никогда не придавал большого значения обёртке. На фотографии запечатлено то, что он чувствовал тогда и что должен был видеть. Как ему кажется — запутавшаяся в далёком будущем мечта. Чанмин знает — она там, для него одного. Разве не все фотографии лишь обрывки воспоминаний, а без них всё равно что кусок бумаги?

Группа улыбающихся, перепачканных подростков на девятой — его лучшие друзья.  Такие, какими они были после победы в футбольном матче, устраиваемом дворовыми командами. Глядя на неё, он чувствует запах зелёной травы и приближение летнего вечера, боль в утомленных мышцах и взволнованный стук сердца рвущегося наружу, кричащего о победе и вечной, несгибаемой дружбе. Может половину из этих лиц, Чанмин и не видел лет пять, а с другой половиной лишь изредка перезванивается, он не грустит и не разочарован. Они были его друзьями, всё ещё есть.

С десятой на него смотрит собственное лицо. Почти такое же, как и сейчас, только волосы чуть длиннее и в глазах, как ему кажется, есть что-то, чего сейчас он никак не может найти. Но взял он её не из-за этого. Она единственная, где рядом с ним Юнхо, не очень-то любящий фотографироваться. Чанмин смотрит на неё чаще, чем на все остальные. Разглядывает журнальный столик, попавший в кадр; открытые книги на нём; картину с разноцветной рыбой на стене; галстук в горошек, небрежно повешенный на спинку дивана; ладонь Юнхо так беспечно касающаяся его бедра;  его полу-улыбку, полу-ухмылку значившую, бывшую, когда-то так многим.

Все они — десять глянцевых самых важных воспоминаний сложены в тонкий, дающийся в подарок в фотосалонах альбом. Там восемь свободных мест. И переворачивая страницы, Чанмин каждый раз размышляет, сможет ли поместить в них что-то столь же ценное.

: : : : :

У Джеджуна очень маленькая и тёмная комната. В ней вместилась: кровать, письменный стол, стул, два кресла и огромный, каких ещё никогда не видел Чанмин, шкаф и свободного места в пару метров.

Окно в такой меленькой комнате естественно одно. Джеджун отдёргивает шторы, иногда так сильно, что Чанмин может видеть края стен, но свет всё равно не проникает. За окном двор с лавочкой и столом, колышки торчащие из земли — призраки бывших цветников, жёлтые кирпичи дорожек и раскидистый дуб устроивший свои широкие лапы прямо на подоконнике.

Комната тесная и завалена вещами, но уже через два дня и три ночи, Чанмин ловит себя на мысли, что так уютно ему не было очень давно.

Он валяется в спутанных простынях, под сбитым одеялом, лениво пихая ногой полосатый плед уже почти свалившийся на пол (у Джеджуна какой-то пунктик на теплоте). Разглядывает высокий, узорный в углах потолок, прислушивается, как за стеной звенит лампочками Джеджун и не может заставить себя ни встать, ни перестать улыбаться.

: : : : :

— Да не встречаемся мы!

— Ты уже неделю у него живёшь.

— Не неделю, а всего четыре дня. Считать разучился что ли?

— А я рабочую имел в виду. И вообще, не переводи стрелки. Встречаетесь и ещё как! Тебя теперь застать одного почти невозможно.

— Сейчас я один.

— Впервые за неделю.

— Четыре дня, Юнхо.

— _Рабочую_ неделю, мистер Зануда. Расскажи мне как оно?

— Найди себе кого-то или закачай порнушки.

— Ах-ха-ха, значит горячо и жарко.

— Ты точно книги редактируешь? А то я как-то сомневаюсь в твоей профпригодности.

— Он хорошо к тебе относится? Не ссоритесь? Есть не забывайте! В постели, конечно, хорошо, но поддерживать силы тоже нужно…

— О боже, за что мне это?! Слушай, у меня еда закончилась и на работу пора…

— Понял-понял, не мешаю. Передавай привет Джеджуну!

— Да под яблоней я, а не с… Алло? Алло? Чёртов придурок! Нет чтобы быть как все бывшие парни: злобным, подозрительным и ревнивым; так ему горячих подробностей подавай, да побольше. Извращенец!

: : : : :

Джеджун ослепительно улыбается. Раньше Чанмин этого не замечал или может Джеджун не так уж часто ему улыбался. Но теперь, каждый раз переступая порог Утёса, он улыбается так, словно задался целью побить предыдущий рекорд. Все лампочки меркнут, Чанмин в этом уверен.

Джунсу говорит, Джеджуна нужно узнать лучше, чтобы полюбить и как только это происходит, перестать любить уже невозможно, а значит, с каждым днём будешь любить чуточку больше чем вчера.

— Джунсу пообещал мне, что завтра отпустит тебя со мной. Понедельник же, никого не будет, — раскачивая бутылочку соджу, говорит Джеджун.

— Надавил на жалость? — усмехается Чанмин, протирая только что принесённые вымытые столовые приборы.

— Хочу чтобы хоть одна ночь была правильной.

— Правильная это как?

— Правильная — это когда мы оба достаточно трезвы и в настроении для игр. Я, конечно, люблю секс перед завтраком и в обед, но что может быть лучше верхнего света или прикроватного ночника.

— Так и скажи, захотелось скучного и пообниматься. Совсем не обязательно придумывать такие сложные конструкции.

— За скучное ответишь, — фыркая, предупреждает Джеджун. — А обниматься из нас двоих любишь только ты, иначе, зачем бы таскался со мной зомби-образным, домой каждый день.

— На завтраках экономлю, это ж любому ясно, — смеётся Чанмин, вовремя отходя в сторону избегая удара в плечо и тут же имитируя занятость, идёт к другому концу стойки принимать заказы, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на сердито хмурящегося Джеджуна.

За это время Чанмин узнал секрет, почему Джеджун никогда не остаётся до закрытия бара. Это оказалось таким нелепым и… Чанмин не может подобрать слово, но каждый раз думая об этом, улыбается.

Джеджун рано встаёт и рано ложится спать.

 

Не будучи сам и никогда раньше не встречав настоящих жаворонков, подобное положение вещей и смешит и удивляет. Ну как же можно лечь спать раньше одиннадцати? И уж тем более, зачем поднимать себя в четыре? Но Джеджун в десять вечера на полном серьёзе клюёт носом и отчаянно зевает, а в пять утра Чанмин неизменно слышит сквозь сон, музыку этажом ниже и равномерные звуки намываемых полов.

 

Он бы и правда мог каждый день отправляться в свой гостиничный номер и не заставлять Джеджуна дожидаться окончания рабочего дня, только для того, чтобы вдвоём дойти до лампочного магазина, а там наблюдать, как сонный Джеджун раздевается, с трудом осознавая, что происходит вокруг него и забирается под свою гору одеял. Но тогда Чанмину пришлось бы приходить туда утром — заводить будильник, торопиться, недосыпать, покупать не те булочки и всё равно опаздывать. Ведь с каждым знакомым нужно поздороваться и иногда поговорить, а их стало так много. Намного лучше уложить Джеджуна спать, приготовить себе чашечку чая, побродить по старому, поскрипывающему, кряхтящему и шепчущему дому, заглядывая в каждый угол, спустится на первый этаж и разглядывать до часу ночи железки и стекляшки, лампочки и лампы, коробки и упаковки. Там столько всего, что Чанмин уверен — пройдут годы, а он всё равно каждый раз будет переступать порог словно впервые. Так же, совсем не последним фактором является то, что просыпаться в уютной комнате Джеджуна (где почему-то всегда по утрам пахнет весной), с самим Джеджуном стягивающим с него одеяла, или щекотящим пятку, или покусывающим мочку уха, или забирающимся под резинку трусов… В общем это очень приятные, разнообразные пробуждения. Полная глупость менять их на одинокий и чужой гостиничный номер.

 

Закончив с последней «Кровавой Мэри», Чанмин возвращается к Джеджуну.

 

— Хочешь, могу и на сегодня отпроситься? — примирительно предлагает он, ставя перед Джеджуном его любимые орешки. — Людей почти нет, даром что воскресенье.

 

Склонив голову набок и запуская пальцы в вазочку, Джеджун слегка улыбается.

 

— Не стоит, давай отложим эту возможность на потом, поздно уже. Можешь просто посидеть тут со мной, пофлиртовать.

 

Чанмин фыркает, достаёт из холодильника неоткрытую бутылку, придвигает ногой табурет, усаживается напротив и, опершись локтями на стойку, спрашивает:

 

— Текилы?

 

Тонкие морщинки у глаз Джеджуна углубляются, и сердце Чанмина зачем-то пропускает пару ударов.

 

Может быть, в словах Джунсу и в самом деле есть доля правды.

 

: : : : :

 

— Знаешь, что у меня есть? — переступая порог своей комнаты, спрашивает Джеджун, довольно улыбаясь.

 

— Много лампочек? — предполагает Чанмин, снимая кеды.

 

— Нет. У тебя осталась всего одна попытка, не отгадаешь, придётся с тобой не делиться.

 

— Тогда, если ты, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я отгадал, чего я пока не заметил, будь добр — сузь круг поиска.

 

— Нуу… Это не предмет, вернее предмет тоже, но он служит в других целях.

 

— Очень понятно. Что-нибудь ещё?

 

— Оно не круглое. Впрочем и не квадратное тоже, — Джеджун задирает голову  и задумчиво смотрит в потолок, — и не прямоугольное… Да.

 

Чанмин закатывает глаза.

 

— Небольшое. Не совсем маленькое, конечно, но в кулак не поместится.

 

— Качества. Для чего оно нужно?

 

— Его _можно_ использовать.

 

— Ясно. Полагаю, это означает, что я могу брякнуть что угодно. Тогда…

 

— Нет-нет, подожди! — обрывает его Джеджун. — Сейчас!

 

Он выходит из комнаты, Чанмин слышит его шаги по скрипучему коридору и звук отрывающейся заедающей двери, невнятные ругательства, позвякивание. И опять всё то же самое только в обратном порядке. Через минуту Джеджун возвращается, улыбаясь, пряча что-то под свитером.

 

— Вот! — провозглашает он, тыча себя в живот.

 

— Ээ… И? — изо всех сил сдерживает смех Чанмин.

 

— Потрогаешь? — предлагает тот, выглядя при этом не двадцати семи летним мужчиной, а как пятилетний мальчишка на новогоднем утреннике.

 

— О господи, иди уже сюда!

 

Послушно подходя ближе, Джеджун останавливается возле кровати, опираясь на неё коленками.

 

— Только не мухлюй, — предупреждает он.

 

— Если хотел чтобы я тебя пощупал, нужно было просто раздеться, — говорит Чанмин, касаясь гладкого предмет под толстым слоем одежды.

 

— Нужен ты мне такой недогадливый, — всё так же улыбается Джеджун и нетерпеливо спрашивает: — Ну что?

 

— Бутылка, — заключает Чанмин и тянет Джеджуна на себя, опрокидывая на незаправленную с утра гору одеял.

 

— Да ты гений! — смеётся тот, перекатываясь на спину и извлекая из-под одежды трофей. — Между прочим, это не просто бутылка, это дедушкино яблочное вино две тысячи пятого года. Последняя.

 

Улыбка Чанмина немного меркнет, ложась рядом, он раздумывает над возможным ответом.

 

— Просто показываешь или выпить хочешь? — решает спросить он.

 

— Выпить, конечно. Зачем же ещё вино нужно? — легко говорит Джеджун. — Не против?

 

— Нет.

 

— Тогда держи, штопор в тумбочке, а я за бокалами.

 

Чанмин разглядывает самодельную белую этикетку с аккуратно выведенным числом и сортом яблок, вбитую до конца пробку и прозрачную жидкость булькающую за зелёным стеклом. Всё сделано с любовью, вниманием к мелочам, как и многочисленные коробки в соседних комнатах заполненные лампочками идеально расфасованными и сложенными.

 

— Для бармена ты очень медлительный, — прерывает ход его мыслей вернувшийся Джеджун.

 

Занимая вертикальное положение на кровати, Чанмин смотрит на протянутый ему штопор.

 

— Она ведь… — начинает было он, но Джеджун его прерывает.

 

— Не такое уж и вкусное, — мягко говорит он. — Дедушка всегда его делал, но у него не очень хорошо получалось. Это последняя бутылка за двух тысяча пятый, а не вообще. Просто в две тысячи пятом урожай был большой, и вино получилось на редкость ароматным.

 

Чанмин кивает, глядя на кусочек прошлого в левой руке и железяку в правой.

 

— Ну же, — шепчет Джеджун, касаясь его ладони.

 

В конце концов, открывать бутылки его работа.

 

— Скучаешь? — тихо спрашивает Чанмин, сосредоточенно вкручивая штопор.

 

— Ничего… Иногда, — так же тихо отвечает Джеджун. — У меня ведь целый магазин воспоминаний.

 

— Это… это замечательный магазин, — сбивчиво начинает Чанмин, потому что каждый раз переступая порог, он хочет кричать и захлёбываться от восторга. — Один из самых-самых.

 

— Ага, — соглашается Джеджун.

 

Вино в бокалах белое, чистое. На вкус слишком терпкое и, наверное, крепкое. Чанмин никогда не был большим специалистом.

 

Джеджун выпивает сразу половину бокала — жмурится, морщится и улыбается от уха до уха.

 

— Вот гадость! — восклицает он, и легко обняв Чанмина, едва слышно бормочет, утыкаясь губами ему в шею: — С тобой тут так хорошо.

 

От Джеджуна пахнет, как всегда, медовым гелем для душа, металлом и немного плесенью. Чанмин склоняется, касаясь его макушки губами, надеясь, что тот догадается, поймёт всё без слов.

 

 — Думаешь, мы с Джунсу идиоты раз живём в таком месте? — обжигая его шею горячим дыханием спрашивает Джеджун.

 

— Нет, — отвечает Чанмин и понимает, что на самом деле так не думает.

 

— Знаешь, а ведь Джунсу закончил университет с отличием, мог бы сейчас работать финансистом в компании, а не торчать на кухне целыми днями.

 

— А ты? Что мог бы делать ты?

 

Джеджун отстраняется, усаживаясь ровно, смотрит Чанмину в глаза.

 

— Я мог бы быть барменом как ты или электриком, я хорошо в этом разбираюсь.

 

— Тогда выходит ты именно там, где должен быть. Немного того и этого.

 

— А кем должен быть ты, Чанмин?

 

Вздыхая и кладя руки Джеджуну на талию, Чанмин качает головой.

 

— Я там, где хочу быть.

 

— В деревне? — спрашивает Джеджун.

 

— В дороге.

 

— Ты…

 

— Езжу по свету. Вернее собираюсь ездить по свету, но пока получается только с Кореей. Это ничего, я же недавно начал.

 

Джеджун открывает и закрывает рот явно не зная, что спросить первым:

 

— Но как ты попал _сюда_? Я абсолютно уверен, путеводителей у нас нет и дорожных указателей с рекламой тоже. Почему?

 

— Три года назад я попросил друга написать список городов. В нём двести восемьдесят названий. Я никогда их не видел, не просил зачитать, ничего не добавлял, ничего не вычёркивал. Когда приходит время я называю цифру и он говорит мне место куда я поеду на этот раз.

 

— О… Ничего себе!

 

— Да, — улыбается Чанмин, глядя, как широко распахиваются глаза Джеджуна, поглощающего, впитывающего идею, цель его жизни. Почти видя, как тот дорисовывает детали, понимает.

 

— Это впечатляюще, — наконец шепчет тот и неожиданно его обнимает, опрокидывает на постель и целует как тогда в первый раз в магазине — нетерпеливо и вызывающе.

 

Чанмин вовсе не против. Вино шумит в голове.

 

Они стягивают с друг друга свитера и футболки, по очереди кусая за шею и целуясь, нахально улыбаясь каждый раз, когда получается избежать укуса или наоборот, щёлкнуть зубами посильнее.

 

С Джеджуном очень легко играть, превращать каждую глупую перебранку в соревнование, выкручиваться и извиваться. Научиться поддаваться так, чтобы это выглядело как сокрушительное поражение и не пропустить, когда сдадутся тебе.

 

Стянув с Чанмина джинсы только наполовину, Джеджун неожиданно останавливается, и вместо того, чтобы продолжить — ложится сверху, обнимает его лицо ладонями и мягко целует, совершенно не соответствующе настроению.

 

— Мин, скажи, — глядя исключительно на его губы, шепчет Джеджун, — когда «приходит время»?

 

Чанмину требуется несколько минут, чтобы осознать, о чём тот говорит и почти целомудренные короткие поцелуи не очень-то помогают. Прикрывая глаза, прижимает Джеджуна ближе. Хотя куда же ещё? Чанмин прослеживает подушечками пальцев выступающие позвонки и достигнув поясницы, кладёт на неё свои ладони.

 

— Каждые три месяца, Джеджун.

 

За ответом не следует никакой особенной реакции. Джеджун моргает, проводит указательными пальцами у него за ушами по чувствительным местам, прижимается приоткрытым ртом к губам, тихо выдыхает, и неожиданно перекатывается на спину, увлекая за собой и Чанмина.

 

— Раздевай, — приказывает он, озорно улыбаясь и бесстыдно приподнимая бёдра, толкается своей эрекцией в эрекцию Чанмина.

 

: : : : :

 

Проснувшись от шума и солнца бьющего в глаза — несмотря на то, что Чанмин уверен: в комнату Джеджуна солнце проникнуть никак не может, спасибо пятисотлетнему дубу под окном, — Чанмин морщится и укрывается с головой.

 

— Эй-эй, ты это куда? А-ну выползай!

 

Тут же раздаётся раздражающе бодрый голос.

 

А в следующую секунду одеяло полностью соскальзывает с него, да так быстро, что он даже подумать не успевает о том, чтобы его удержать.

 

— Садииист, — стонет Чанмин, утыкаясь носом в подушку.

 

— Ты же сам вчера сказал, что садом заняться нужно. Я магазин закрыл, тебе помогать собрался, — говорит Джеджун и Чанмин чувствует, как тот забирается на постель.

 

— Как ты мог это слышать? Ты же спал! Жулик, — возмущается он.

 

— Ты бормотал это полночи. И вообще, не хочешь чтобы тебя услышали — придумывай свои поэмы про себя, а не декламируй их стоя в час ночи у окна.

 

Чанмин, наконец, решается открыть глаза и тут же обнаруживает, что яркий свет вовсе не принадлежит теплому весеннему солнышку, а всего лишь результат бьющего ему прямо в глаза свету, исходящего от повернутого в его сторону ночника.

 

— Извращенец, — шипит он, перекатываясь на другой бок.

 

— Вот зануда, — смеётся Джеджун и щёлкает выключателем.

 

Даже с закрытыми глазами Чанмин замечает, как уютно-темно становится в комнате.

 

— Вставай, я одежду тебе приготовил. Поковыряемся в грядках, позавтракаем на свежем воздухе, займёмся сексом под дубом, соберём старые листья, примем вместе душ. Ну что?

 

— Разрешишь сделать, как я хочу? — воспользовавшись ситуацией, тут же спрашивает Чанмин.

 

— С грядками, с листьями или с…

 

— Сексом.

 

— Шантажируешь? — весело возмущается Джеджун и спрыгивает с кровати. — Идёт. Только чтобы соседи всё-таки не увидели.

 

 — Не вопрос, — соглашается Чанмин и подтягивает стопку приготовленной одежды. Капаться в грядках он, вообще-то, очень даже любит.

 

: : : : :

 

Возня в саду занимает значительно больше времени, чем один день.

 

На самом деле, в первый раз они почти ничего не успевают. Джеджун безумолку болтает, рассказывая какие-то невероятные истории детства: о доме, о родителях, о сёстрах и о дедушке. И уже через час работы — сгребания пожухлых листьев и прошлогодней травы, — Чанмин обнаруживает, что сидит на очищенной Джеджуном лавочке, и с увлечением слушает каждое слово. Он всегда любил слушать, а рассказы Джеджуна неуклюже сочетают в себе романтично-юмористическую фантастику.

 

Однако сад всё-таки был расчищен, в основном благодаря тому, что Джеджун умеет делать два дела одновременно, и видимо именно так, его эффективность наиболее высока.

 

На следующий день Чанмин выходит на залитый солнцем задний двор, чистый, но всё ещё дикий и неухоженный. Перед его мысленным взором предстают клумбы с тюльпанами и нарциссами, склонившие головы колокольчики, ровные ряды белых колышков и подстриженные кусты разросшейся ежевики и смородины.

 

Так что в обед, идя по дороге за булочками, Чанмин покупает банку белой краски, две кисточки, рассаду клубники, луковицы белых, красных и жёлтых тюльпанов, семена календулы и пару кустиков крыжовника.

 

 Джеджун встречает его удивлённым взглядом. Несколько минут молча рассматривает сухие коричневые луковицы и пакетик семян, внимательно вчитываясь в названия и инструкции. А потом, на час раньше закрыв магазин на обеденный перерыв и вместо того, чтобы по обыкновению затащить Чанмина в постель, накрывает стол в саду и заваривает самый вкусный чай, который когда-либо пробовал Чанмин.

 

— Пожалуй, теперь можно освободить гостиничный номер, — допивая пятую чашку, говорит Чанмин.

 

— Думал ты никогда не додумаешься, — отвечает Джеджун. — В шкафу полно места и эту твою футболку пора бы постирать.

 

— По дороге в «Утёс» зайду, заберу чемодан, тогда всё сразу и постираешь, — решает Чанмин,  выливая остатки заварки себе в чашку, планируя уже следующим утром, приступить к преображению сада.

 

: : : : :

 

Джунсу заявляется к ним на порог в четверг. Широко улыбаясь, он протягивает пакет с принесённым с собой кимчи и яблочным соком.

 

— Слышал у вас тут садик чудесный. Вот, пришёл посмотреть, — говорит он.

 

— Отличного я себе раба завёл, да? — смеётся Джеджун, провожая его в кухню. — Только работает и спит, даже ест в другом месте,

 

— Как для санатория условия тут отличные: уютные комнаты, чистый воздух, свободный график физических упражнений, секс два раза в день, омолаживающие ванны, — отвечает тем же Чанмин, следуя за ними.

 

—  Так хорошо прибирается в комнате, — не уступает Джеджун, доставая тарелки.

 

— А про доставку завтрака прямо в номер я уже упоминал? — задумчиво говорит Чанмин и тут же под громкий смех Джунсу получает полотенцем по шее.

 

 — Молчи! — ворчит Джеджун.

 

— Видимо забыл, — подмигивает Чанмин Джунсу, подавая ему столовые приборы, и прихватив с собой три стакана, идёт в сад.

 

— Вы такие очаровательные наедине. Стоит, что ли отныне обедать только тут. СуЛи, конечно, прелесть, но все сплетни города два раза в день во время приёма пищи, для меня слишком плотный рацион, — Джунсу усаживается за недавно покрашенный стол.

 

— Приходи, я тебе ключ дам, — Джеджун расставляет тарелки, — и поднимайся сразу в спальню, чаще всего мы обедаем там.

 

— Добрый ты! Каждый раз восхищаюсь.

 

— Моё дело предложить, твоё отказаться.

 

Погода в последние дни стоит такая замечательная и, несмотря на апрель, сидеть под солнцем жарко.

 

Чанмин с удовольствием наблюдает, как сначала Джунсу расстёгивает, а затем и стягивает с себя куртку. Потом и теплолюбивый Джеджун, проводящий большую часть времени в тёмном, ни капли не прогревшемся помещении своего магазина, снимает старую, с заплатками на локтях потёртую кофту и даже закатывает рукава голубого свитера.

 

Дуб у дома внушительный, раскидистый, старый и большой. На нижних ветках развешаны гирлянды, которые не работают, как сказал Джеджун, уже несколько лет. Чанмин не спрашивает, почему он их не снимет, но каждый раз глядя на пластмассовые листики, пытается представить себе, как они выглядели ночью, перемигивались ли, каким цветом горели?

 

Джунсу по второму кругу рассказывает очередную сплетню про местного мэра, который является тут любимым «героем» каждой свеже-появившейся байки. Смеющийся, добродушно постукивающий друга по плечу Джеджун, напоминает Чанмину о том, что он никогда не видел этих двоих вместе за пределами «Утёса». Джеджун много работает и фактически всё свободное время проводит с ним, что означает — видятся они с Джунсу только по вечерам в «Утёсе», когда тот занят.

 

— Понаехали тут, друзей крадут прямо средь бела дня, — словно прочитав его мысли, шутливо говорит Джунсу.

 

— Такова первая стадия, Су, —Джеджун закуривает.

 

— Первая стадия чего? — спрашивает Чанмин.

 

— Влюблённости, конечно.

 

Это не должно удивлять его так сильно, как удивляет. Но Чанмин чувствует, что сердце пропускает удар, а кровь отливает от лица. Джеджун вот так просто, не моргнув и глазом признаётся, что любит… нет, только влюблён в него. Но всё же.

 

— А с чего это вы вдруг садом решили заняться? — Джунсу внимательно глядит на Чанмина.

 

— Чанмин ночами не спал, всё бормотал что-то о грядках и аккуратненьких дорожках, вот я ему и позволил следовать зову природы и капаться в земле всласть, — говорит Джеджун, не глядя стряхивая пепел в свою пустую тарелку и рассматривая слегка покосившиеся ставни.

 

— Любишь сады? — всё так же буравя Чанмина взглядом, спрашивает Джунсу.

 

— У моих родителей был красивый сад и у бабушки с дедушкой тоже. Когда мы приезжали к ним, они всегда просили помочь с клумбами. Бабушка говорила у меня зелёные пальчики.

 

— Ха, моя мне тоже самое говорила.

 

— Судя по тону, в твоём случае это не правда.

 

— У него талант разрушителя, во всём кроме готовки. Удивительно, — сообщает Джеджун, смяв окурок.

 

— Не правда! Я хорошо пою, танцую и пишу отличные сочинения!

 

— Но в огороде ты бесполезен.

 

— И капаю я неплохо.

 

— Только вот инструменты с тобой не совместимы.

 

— Ты мне что, те грабли припоминаешь? Мне тогда десять было!

 

— Чанмин, ты знаешь хоть одного десятилетнего мальчика, способного разломать грабли? — веселится Джеджун.

 

— Да они были старыми! — Джунсу возмущённо повышает голос, ударяя ладонью по столу. — И вообще, не тебе меня упрекать мистер тридцать-три несчастья: «не буду учиться, у меня учебники украли».

 

Джунсу точно не ожидает, что Джеджун, в ответ на его реплику свалится с лавки в приступе смеха.

 

— Правда чудная реакция на оскорбление? — прослеживая траекторию падения, спрашивает Чанмин улыбаясь.

 

— У него истерика от стыда, — ворчит Джунсу, недоверчиво глядя на всё ещё смеющегося Джеджуна. — Встань и прими всё как мужчина, а то…

 

— Даже и не думай шантажировать меня своими, между прочим супердорогими бухгалтерскими услугами, — обрывает его Джеджун, усаживаясь на своё место.

 

— Я спасаю тебя от налоговой службы!

 

— То есть то, что я мог бы заплатить им, забираешь себе? Какой порядочный гражданин!

 

— Что ты понимаешь в бухгалтерском деле. Во-первых, когда я согласился тебе помочь, всё было в таком печальном состоянии, что мало бы кто взялся за эту работу. А во-вторых, кто в «Утёсе» ужинает на халяву каждый вечер?

 

— А лампочки, по-твоему, на деревьях растут?..

 

— Так-так, вы ещё подеритесь, — вступает Чанмин, глядя то на одного, то на другого.

 

У обоих хватает совести выглядеть пристыженными.

 

— И что ты собираешься тут посадить? — после небольшой паузы продолжает садово-огородную тему Джунсу, доливая себе сока и намеренно игнорируя Джеджуна прикуривающего следующую сигарету.

 

— Ничего особенно — цветы, да несколько кустов с ягодами. Мне всё нравится как есть, только уж очень запущенно и…

 

Лежащий на краю стола мобильный телефон начинает звенеть.

 

— Простите, — шепчет Чанмин, сбрасывая звонок и отправляя Юнхо СМС с просьбой перезвонить чуть позже.

 

— Это же Юнхо? Он твой друг? — интересуется Джунсу.

 

— Откуда ты знаешь?..

 

— Эй, это очень маленький город. Очень! И не рассчитывай, что тебе удастся спрятать свои секреты.

 

— Но я…

 

 Никому не говорил? И не надо. Тут скучно, знаешь ли, сплетни, можно сказать, наш хлеб. Ты же не полагаешь, что о ваших с Джеджуном отношениях никто не знает?

 

— Оставь его в покое, Джунсу, — неожиданно строго говорит Джеджун, вставая. — Все знают про Юнхо только потому, что СонХо хён владелец гостиницы, первый сплетник. Тут далеко не все такие. Мне в магазин пора, уберите здесь сами, ладно, — и уходит, прикусив в уголке губ сигарету и прихватив стакан недопитого сока.

 

Джунсу помогает Чанмину отнести всё на кухню, сложить остатки еды в холодильник. Он молчит и Чанмин не решается нарушить тишину.

 

В другой стороне дома слышен голос Джеджуна приветливо болтающего с покупателями. Чанмин, споласкивая посуду, представляет, как тот двигает приставную лестницу и достаёт с верхней полки нужную коробку с определёнными лампочками. Как посетители в ожидании заворожено разглядывают свисающие с потолка канделябры и стоящие у двери, вероятно ещё с дедушкиных времён, ряды запылённых торшеров. Джеджун ловко добирается до нужной ему коробки, а потом, спустившись, напоминает технику безопасности и специфику выбранного товара, если она имеется.

 

Чанмин знает, потому что всю это неделю проведённую в саду, он намного больше времени потратил заглядывая в окна, чем макая кисточку в банку с краской. И, кажется, не способен остановиться.

 

— Прости, — говорит Джунсу, прерывая ход его мыслей.

 

— За что?

 

— Что сказал всё это про твоего друга и запугивал тебя.

 

— А ты разве запугивал?

 

— Пытался, — признаётся тот и немного помедлив, тихо спрашивает: — Он твой бывший?

 

Чанмин не уверен, как должен ответить на этот вопрос.

 

— Я просто хочу знать — бывший ли, — твёрже говорит Джунсу, глядя на него. — Ты… ты же сейчас с Джеджуном. Что бы он сам об этом не думал, мне не хочется быть дружелюбным и давать работу тому, кто обманывает моего друга. Я ничего ему не скажу, если тебя это беспокоит. Если бы он хотел знать, спросил бы сам.

 

— Мы не встречаемся уже три года, — сосредоточено вытирая тарелки, отвечает Чанмин.

 

Какое-то время он чувствует на себе взгляд Джунсу, пока тот не берёт со стула свою куртку и, одевшись, подходит к выходу.

 

— Спасибо, — слышит Чанмин за секунду до того, как он исчезает за дверью.

 

: : : :

 

В один из дней Чанмин просыпается сам. Не от мягко поскрипывающих половиц в коридоре или слишком громких голосов покупателей, не от запаха чая поставленного на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, и не от Джеджуна касающегося его губ своими или забирающегося к нему под одеяло и устраивающего свои холодные ладони у него на животе, удовлетворённо вздыхая.

 

Чанмин открывает глаза чувствуя, что спать уже совсем не хочется. Вокруг тихо и уютно. Судя по освещению комнаты, погода на улице хорошая. Через несколько часов солнечные лучи победят толстые ветви дуба и на зелёный ковер упадут сотни солнечных зайчиков.

 

Выпутывая руки из-под одеяла он потягивается и приподнимается, опираясь на локти. Напротив кровати, там где стоит огромный коричневый шкаф со скрипящими дверцами, рядом с одним из кресел обнаруживается сидящий на корточках Джеджун. Чанмин спросонья не сразу понимает что тот там делает, но, поморгав пару раз видит — Джеджун разглядывает его чемодан.

 

Несколько дней назад все свои вещи Чанмин разложил на полках в шкафу и только на дне чемодана остались его личные сокровища скрытые тонкой атласной тканью. На мгновение Чанмину кажется, что Джеджун обнаружил и исследует их, но чемодан закрыт и стоит на том самом месте, где Чанмин его и оставил, опустошив.

 

И он не знает — рад этому или нет.

 

Джеджун поворачивается и улыбается той особой улыбкой которая, Чанмин знает, читается как «доброе утро», «спокойной ночи» и «рад тебя видеть».

 

— Он такой старый и красивый, — говорит Джеджун.

 

Чанмин может видеть, как его пальцы прослеживают изгиб ручки и, дойдя до основания, устремляются к закованному в железо краю.

 

— Да, — соглашается он, заворожено следя за рукой.

 

Джеджун не задаёт никаких вопросов, он просто сидит рядом с чемоданом, поглаживает коричневую кожу, касаясь начавших ржаветь замков, задумчиво и внимательно рассматривает потёртости, образовывающиеся трещинки.

 

— Он принадлежал моему дедушке, — шепчет Чанмин, не понимая зачем, но Джеджун уже внимательно смотрит на него и пути назад нет. — Он рассказывал, что купил чемодан, когда ему было двадцать пять, и что он навсегда изменил его жизнь. Десять лет назад дедушка умер, оставив чемодан мне.

 

Бросив последний взгляд на чемодан, Джеджун встаёт, забирается к Чанмину под одеяло и ложится набок, подложив под голову руку. Его глаза внимательно следят, наблюдают за Чанмином.

 

— Он очень мудрый, — наконец говорит он и тянется вперёд сталкивая их губы. Его руки тут же обнимают Чанмина за шею, притягивая ближе.

 

Только через несколько минут, расстёгивая джинсы Джеджуна и увлекая его за собой на поверхность из-под душных складок одеял, Чанмин понимает, что Джеджун имел в виду — и чемодан и дедушку.

 

: : : : :

 

 — Неужели в деревне можно сделать хороший бизнес продавая лампочки? — спрашивает Юнхо, и Чанмин слышит как тот откусывает кусок от вафли.

 

— Не так чтобы очень хороший, миллионером, знаешь ли, не станешь, но прожить можно, — отвечает Чанмин, смотря на плывущие по небу облака, он впервые на этой недели пришёл к яблоне. — Джеджун не только лампочки продаёт, он ещё чинит светильники, торшеры, бра. В общем всё, что светит.

 

— Так он у тебя умелец!

 

— Хмм, он не плох в этом, — соглашается Чанмин улыбаясь. — Джунсу говорил, к рождеству Джеджуна попросили украсить городскую ёлку, и она была такая красивая, что с соседних городов приезжали посмотреть. Кроме гирлянд Джеджун на неё старые лампочки вместо игрушек повесил.

 

Юнхо многозначительно мычит и удовлетворённо чавкает.

 

— Врёт, наверное, — продолжает Чанмин, — фотографий-то у него нет.

 

— Хотел бы увидеть?

 

— Интересно посмотреть.

 

— А Джеджун?

 

— Он говорит, у них всегда были самые красивые ёлки.

 

— Видимо придётся на эти рождественские каникулы отправиться именно туда.

 

— С развлечениями тут не очень.

 

— Мне хватит. Бар, парк, лучший друг, и магазин-музей лампочек.

 

— Магазин-музей? Джеджуну это понравится.

 

На другом конце трубки мягко вздыхают и тихо посмеиваются.

 

— У тебя будет время почитать мою книгу? — после небольшой паузы спрашивает Юнхо.

 

— Ту про шпионов? Которую, ты мне больше года обещаешь?

 

— Да её. В магазинах она будет в мае, а к нам во вторник пришлют первые экземпляры. Я подумал, может ты всё ещё о ней помнишь и хочешь почитать. Было бы хорошо узнать твоё мнение.

 

— Конечно, присылай. Я вечером спрошу у Джеджуна или Джунсу адрес и напишу его тебе.

 

— Договорились. Слушай мне пора идти, сегодня начальник грозился всех проверять, не хочется опоздать с обеденного перерыва.

 

Голос Юнхо слегка неразборчивый и Чанмин знает, это оттого, что тот зажал трубку плечом, спешно собирая свои вещи со стола и доставая деньги.

 

— Юнхо, — тихо говорит он и слышит как все звуки затихают. Юнхо знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы упустить интонации и не почувствовать настроение. — Ты не… — начинает было Чанмин, но останавливается, закрывает глаза и пробует ещё раз: — Прости меня.

 

На другом конце глубоко вдыхают.

 

— Я не должен был поступать так, — не давая себе одуматься и не позволяя Юнхо себя остановить, продолжает он. — Мне нужно было поговорить с тобой сначала, обсудить всё. Сейчас я знаю, что ты бы выслушал меня и постарался понять несмотря ни на что. Тогда же я был глуп и самонадеян. Я думал, так будет лучше для нас обоих. Что если я заговорю с тобой ты призовёшь к моей рациональности, как умеешь только ты. Скажешь те слова, что я не хочу услышать. Откроешь мне глаза. Назовёшь все опасные «если». Расставишь по местам «за» и «против». Я бы не смог этому сопротивляться. Ты знаешь меня так хорошо, видишь насквозь, у меня не было бы и шанса ничего сделать. А мне нужно было уйти и ступить на этот путь. Поехать куда глаза глядят, увидеть новые места, узнать их. Но я не должен был сбегать от тебя, оставлять всё позади, бросать. Всё это время я думал… думал, что должен попросить прощение, но не это главное. Ещё я должен поблагодарить. Ты всегда рядом. И иногда я понимаю, что никогда не добрался бы сюда без тебя. Спасибо.

 

— Мин…

 

— Нет-нет. Не говори ничего. Тебе пора идти на работу, а мы встретимся завтра, как и всегда. А сейчас, просто положи трубку, пожалуйста.

 

Юнхо молчит, а Чанмин так и не открыв глаза со всей силой цепляется за нагретый солнцем ствол любимой яблони и уговаривает себя не прислушиваться, не слушать.

 

— Пожалуйста, — очень мягко говорит Юнхо и на смену его голосу приходят короткие гудки.

 

Чанмин выдыхает, упирается лбом в дерево. Посчитав до десяти он убирает телефон в задний карман джинсов и встаёт, чувствует себя на несколько сантиметров выше, легче на пару килограмм и счастливее на тысячу улыбок.

 

: : : : :

 

— Вся деревня думает что ты хороший, милый мальчик, несущий добро и красоту в этот мир. Никто из них и не подозревает, что по выходным вместо того чтобы проводить свой досуг разучивая молитвы или, на худой конец, пионерские песни призванные укрепить дух коллектива, ты не только сам покуриваешь травку, так ещё и делишься ей с младшими. Ай-яй-яй, Джелжун-а.

 

— Заткнись Минни. Что-то марихуана делает тебя не в меру болтливым. А я то боялся, что накурившись ты станешь пялящимся в пространство стеклянными глазами, овощем.

 

Чанмин отчётливо представляет себя таким и даже пару секунд пытается изобразить, но это слишком смешно, поэтому он бросает попытки и придвигается ближе к Джеджуну. Сделав несколько коротких затяжек Джеджун передаёт ему самокрутку и, закрыв глаза, облокачивается на кровать медленно выдыхая дым через нос.

 

— Я всегда становлюсь более болтливым от наркотиков и алкоголя, — заворожено глядя на него сообщает Чанмин.

 

Джеджун приоткрывает глаза и хитро улыбается.

 

— Наркотиков? Это каких же, Чанмин-а?

 

— Марихуаны. Других не пробовал.

 

— Марихуана. И с кем курил?

 

— Со своим парнем. Он не был большим любителем, но раз в месяц по выходным мы частенько развлекались.

 

Сделав одну большую затяжку, Чанмин задерживает дыхание, чувствуя как горячий пар заполняет его. Он не закрывает глаза следя за тем, как тёмный силуэт окна вздрагивает на краях и поспешно расплывается, только для того чтобы в следующий миг вернуться на место новой покачивающейся формой. Выпустив дым, Чанмин поворачивается к Джеджун и натыкается на задумчивый, любопытный взгляд. Видимо наркотики оказывают на него своё влияние потому что это впервые когда Чанмин с такой лёгкостью может прочесть по его лицу не только все эмоции, но и вопросы. Это было бы хорошее, не будь и сам Чанмин настолько накурившимся и жаждущим общения, что вербальных подтверждений ему фактически не нужно. Так что стоит Джеджуну склонить голову на бок, закусить губу, словно останавливая своё рвущееся наружу любопытство, как слова и истории уже у Чанмина на кончике языка.

 

— Мы познакомились в институте. Были на разных направлениях, он на литературном, а я на информатике и вычислительной техники. Вместе ходили слушали лекции по физике, — доверительно сообщает Чанмин, замечая как расширяются зрачки Джеджуна и приоткрывается рот. Он не знает, что это значит и поэтому продолжает: — Около месяца мы просто общались. Каждый из нас делал вид, что заинтересован в другом только как друге. А потом была одна вечеринка и… в общем Юнхо, он не очень в ладах с алкоголем, поэтому мы и курили всегда только травку, вместо того чтобы как все нормальные студенты заливаться сожду. Так вот тогда он выпил лишнего, что в его случае пара коктейлей, поцеловал прямо на пороге туалет, который я никак не мог найти сам. С того дня мы и стали парой.

 

Джеджун делает последнюю оставшуюся затяжку, раздавливает остаток в пепельнице. Хмуро наблюдает за чем-то видимым, скорее всего, только ему притаившемся между их коленок. Чанмин даёт ему это время, занятый звуками ветра за окном и синхронными, хотя и рваными, покачиваниями длинных теней на стене и шкафу. Словно пытающимися своими корявыми руками открыть дверцы и пробраться внутрь.

 

— Вы общаетесь, — говорит Джеджун как раз в тот момент, когда одна из самых крючковатых теней проникает в скважину и пытается нажать на нужные пружины отпирая замок.

 

— Он звонит мне каждый день, — заставляя себя отвернуться, подтверждает Чанмин, и чувствует потребность объяснить больше, рассказать какой замечательный и необыкновенный Юнхо на самом деле. — Я сбежал от него через три года. Всё спланировал за два дня, собрал самый важный вещи, купил билет на автобус и в десять утра, когда он был на работе, уехал не оставив записки. Он нашёл меня за неделю. Не приехал, не кричал и не умолял вернуться. Просто звонил, звонил несколько дней подряд пока я не устал и не ответил. Юнхо упрямый и настойчивый. Разговаривал со мной, даже не смотря на то, что я первое время только молчал. А он всё равно каждый день звонил и рассказывал мне о том, что у него происходит: про новые книги, что редактирует; про требовательных начальников; про кафе куда он теперь ходит обедать; про купленные диски и понравившиеся ему фильмы. И даже когда я стал разговаривать с ним он так и не спросил почему, не потребовал объяснений. Сказал как-то в разговоре, что мы с ним лучшие друзья и должны держаться вместе, это всё.

 

— Значит, — кивает Джеджун, его глаза закрыты, руки сложены на коленях.

 

Чанмин не знает что он имеет в виду, законченное ли это предложение, возможно ему нужно подождать и тогда Джеджун продолжит.

 

— Я… — начинает Чанмин, но останавливается осознав, что не уверен в том что хочет сказать.

 

На лице Джеджуна неожиданно появляется озорная, открытая улыбка, он открывает глаза, склоняет голову на бок и опирается локтём на кровать.

 

— Ну и накурились мы с тобой, а?

 

— Да уж, — соглашается Чанмин и перебирается с пола на постель, по пути потрепав Джеджуна по волосам. — Хорошо, что травки мало.

 

— Её не мало, — недовольно хмурится Джеджун, поправляя густую чёлку, — но нам уже хватит, а то на следующем этапе, чувствую, мы будем рыдать друг у друга на плечах, рассказывая о жизни и оплакивая прошлые печальные любовные истории.

 

— У меня она была всего одна, и не такая уж и печальная, — задумчиво говорит Чанмин.

 

— Зато у меня больше, — легко признаётся Джеджун и тоже встаёт с пола чтобы сесть на кровать.

 

Чанмин обдумывает варианты продолжения разговора. Пытается понять хочет ли слышать истории Джеджуна, представлять себе его грустную улыбку, печальные глаза. Нарисовать его с кем-то другим. Безнадёжно потерянного, разбитого, счастливого. Влюблённого.

 

— Иди ко мне, — говорит он, протягивая руки.

 

И как только Джеджун преодолевает расстояние между ними — приминая, никогда не заправляемые одеяла ладонями и коленями, — Чанмин обнимает его. Заглядывает в глаза и целует так нежно, как только способен в этот момент.

 

— На тебе всегда слишком много одежды, — проникая под свитер и рубашку, жалуется он. — Специально это делаешь, чтобы мне было сложнее до тебя добраться?

 

Джеджун улыбается широко и открыто, от уха до уха. Садиться на него, стягивая с себя «препятствия».

 

— Не без этого. Мне нравится, когда ты меня раздеваешь.

 

— Мы на это тратим слишком много времени, — поглаживая упругую кожу чужой груди и твёрдые мышцы живота, бормочет Чанмин, начиная нетерпеливо расстегивать джинсы.

 

— Хочешь чтобы я ходил голым? — Джеджун приподнимается, помогая Чанмину избавить себя от нижней части гардероба.

 

— Не отказался бы. Как думаешь, покупатели не будут против?

 

Джеджун, наконец, полностью раздет и Чанмин восторженно упивается ощущением его тёплой, гладкой кожи под своими ладонями, и того как открыто тот реагирует на его прикосновения.

 

— Скучным это точно не было бы. Теперь твоя очередь раздеваться.

 

— Нет. Я хочу так, — Чанмин покусывает родимое пятно у Джеджуна на шеи, в это же самое время раздвигая его ноги, укладывая их коленями вдоль своих боков.

 

— Как? — горячо выдыхает ему в ухо Джеджун.

 

Чанмин обводит руками попу Джеджун, раздвигает ягодицы, проводит ребром ладони между ними и поглаживает сморщенное отверстие, так как Джеджун любит. Проникает в него указательным пальцем, совсем слегка на одну фалангу и тут же вытаскивает. Снова надавливает, слушая тяжёлое дыхание. Прикрывая глаза оттого как чувственно Джеджун тянет за ворот его футболки, запутывает пальцы в волосах, упирается лбом в шею, трётся влажными, мягкими губами не далеко от ключиц и дрожит, сдерживая движения бёдер.

 

— Джеджун, — завёт Чанмин, проникая пальцем глубже, нащупывая бугорок простаты и мягко массируя его. — Джеджун. Расстегни мои джинсы, спусти их ровно настолько, чтобы они не мешали члену, — он ждёт, когда его слова достигнут затуманенного наркотиками и желанием сознания, но палец не вынимает.

 

До того как Чанмину приходиться повторять, Джеджун отпускает его шею и, подняв голову улыбается похотливой, соблазнительной улыбкой, перед тем как поцеловать. Его руки у Чанмина на животе, спускаются ниже, несмотря ни на что ловко справляются с застёжками и не слишком аккуратно стягивают слои одежды. Затем Джеджун заменив поцелуй укусом, в такт непрекращающимся поглаживанием своей простаты, толкается в, наконец, обнажённый член Чанмина, своим. Это заставляет их обоих глухо выдохнуть. Чанмина убирает из него палец, желая большего, намного больше. Но Джеджун любит играть и Чанмин не собирается его этого лишать.

 

— А теперь сядь и заставь меня отсосать, — говорит он свой следующий приказ.

 

Джеджун трётся о его член ещё несколько раз, позволяя Чанмину играть со своим анусом. Затем поднимается, помогает ему сесть выше, опереться спиной о спинку кровати. Чанмин открывает рот, в ожидании внимательно следя за каждым его действием. Склонившись, Джеджун обводит его губы языком, проникает им внутрь, проводит по зубам, останавливается и касается языка — приглашая к открытому поцелую. Чанмин поддаётся, отыгрывая выбранную роль. И когда Джеджун отстраняется и встаёт перед ним на колени, Чанмин смотрит вверх встречается глазами и, не отрывая взгляда, берёт член Джеджуна в рот. Он сосёт и облизывает, следя за тем чтобы Джеджун смотрел на него, следил за каждым движением, до конца.

 

У Джеджуна большие, чёрные глаза, покрасневшие от поцелуев губы, сбившиеся набок волосы, открывающие лоб и правое ухо. Чанмин ловит себя на мысли что хочет убрать их совсем, закинуть назад, посмотреть на Джеджуна без всех этих кокетливых чёлок и скрывающих виски прядей. Он выпускает член изо рта, глядя как Джеджун прикусывает губу, по инерции двигая будрами и удерживает себя схватившись за спинку кровати. Чанмин подталкивает его, принуждая сначала отодвинуться, а потом встать с кровати. Он всё ещё полностью одет, и это неожиданно кажется ему нелепым, но игра должна продолжаться, а менять правила посередине не положено. Обхватывая лицо Джеджуна ладонями, Чанмин одним движением отодвигает все его волосы назад, открывая влажный лоб. Он солёные на вкус, пахнущий марихуаной и сексом.

 

— Что теперь? — одними губами спрашивает Джеджун, смотря на него хитро, и как бы ненамеренно прижимаясь бёдрами.

 

— А теперь, — отвечает Чанмин, разворачивая его и упирая лицом в дверь. Одну руку кладя на живот, а второй поднимая правую ногу и найдя правильный угол входя в него.

 

— Чёрт… — шипит Джеджун, упираясь в дверь руками, стараясь найти равновесие и опору, и в тоже время, каждый раз подаваясь навстречу.

 

Чанмин увеличивает темп, смутно вспоминая, что в ту первую ночь, в прошлом году, через несколько дней после Нового года Джеджун точно так же брал его. Втрахивал в дверь спальни, кусая за плечи, а Чанмин рычал и извивался, желая отдать так же много, как и взять, надеясь сделать это неоднократно.

 

Джеджун кажется, думает о том же, потому что через несколько минут он выворачивается из крепких рук, ложится грудью на письменный стол и приглашающее виляет бёдрами, заводя Чанмина ещё больше одним эти движением, если это, конечно, возможно.

 

Это не дежавю, хотя Чанмин не может не сравнивать. То что он испытывал тогда занимаясь сексом с сексуальным незнакомцем, согласным делать с ним всё что угодно, и позволяющим делать всё что угодно с собой. Раскрепощенным, не стеснительным, молчаливым, предпочитающим действия словам. И то что он испытывает сейчас занимаясь сексом, с всё ещё сексуальным, но уже очень близким Джеджуном. Который делает ему чай, позволяет бродить по своему дому заглядывая в каждый угол, который бывает ворчлив в слишком солнечные дни и невероятно улыбчив в пасмурные. Чьи ладони пахнут ржавчиной и маслом, а в волосах часто прячутся зацепившиеся паутинки. С тем кто позволяет себя раздевать когда Чанмин хочет, кто придумывает игру за игрой и в тоже время всё чаще по утрам будет его не минетом, а поцелуями с запахом мятного чая, и молча уговаривает отдаться, в уютной темноте своей спальни, не стягивая одеял и не включая свет, но пытливо заглядывая в глаза касаясь губами щёк, сдувая с них непослушные пряди. Ни тот ни другой не задаёт вопросов, всё так же предпочитая словам действия. И это впервые, когда Чанмин задумывается о цене и том, хочет ли он быть спрошенным.

 

Разрывая цепь воспоминаний, он выходит из Джеджуна тянет его на себя помогая выпрямится, целуют вспотевшую шею, разворачивая, затем усаживает на кровать, и быстро стягивает с себя одежду, с удовольствием отмечая, как удивлённо смотрит на него тот. Возвращается, целует его страстно и ложится рядом, хитро поглядывая.

 

— Ну же, давай, — улыбаясь говорит он, похлопывая себя по коленям. — Я знаю ты любишь так — сверху, чтобы всё по-твоему. К чёрту правила.

 

Джеджун не раздумывает и секунды, ловко забирается на него и ложится сверху. В его чёрных глазах озорные огоньки и Чанмин знает, что сейчас будет что-то непристойное.

 

— Погладь меня там, — оправдывая его ожидания, Джеджун кладя его руку себе на ягодицу. — Посмотри, как ты меня растянул. А потом войди снова, и трахни меня как следует. К чёрту правила!

 

Чанмин дрожит от этих слов, прикасается к растянутому анусу, возбуждаясь ещё сильнее и упиваясь наглым, довольным выражением лица Джеджуна, смотрящего прямо на него. Когда он снова проникает в него через несколько минут, он делает это по-своему, оставляет кончик пальца внутри ощущая, как его член проходит глубже, сантиметр за сантиметром. И не упуская ни одного изменения на лице Джеджуна — от удивления, до нетерпения и, наконец, чистого почти звериного вожделения.

 

Джеджун отталкивается ладонями от его груди садясь, позволяя проникнуть до самого конца. Он сжимает внутренние мышцы и Чанмин шипит, потому что палец всё ещё там и это так тесно, что он не уверен что сможет выдержать долго. И он двигается так отчаянно, сильно и быстро, как только может, заставляя Джеджуна рычать и повторять «дадададада» как неровную, немелодичную песню. До самого конца, пока тот не кончит, выгибаясь и вцепляясь ему в плечи, а затем и он сам заключивший Джеджуна в объятия, ни на секунду не прекращающий движения.

 

Через несколько минут Джеджун что-то невнятно бурчит, уткнувшись лбом ему в руку. Чанмин не может разобрать ни слова. Он с трудом открывает глаза, дотянувшись до почти упавшего на пол одеяла укрывает их обоих и, щёлкнув выключателем, погружает комнату в темноту.

 

: : : : :

 

Джунсу готовит какой-то особенный ужин, не смотря на то, что в баре никого нет. Что и не удивительно ведь на улице льёт как из ведра.

 

С периодичностью в пять минут Чанмин поглядывает то на дверь, то на часы, надеясь, что опоздание Джеджуна говорит лишь о том, что он догадался остаться дома в такую погоду, а не о том, что валяется в какой-нибудь канаве подвернув ногу по дороге сюда. «Вход в город» всё ещё самая неосвещённая и неровная улица в городе. Что весьма иронично, ведь именно там находит единственный магазин с осветительными приборами.

 

— Он придёт, — раздаётся за спиной голос Джунсу.

 

— Я бы этого не хотел, — оборачивается Чанмин.

 

— Это же всего лишь дождь, да и расстояния тут не городские совсем, пятнадцать минут пешком.

 

— По ухабам и в темноте.

 

— Волнуешься? — ухмыляется Джунсу.

 

— А не должен?

 

— Ну, учитывая обстоятельства…

 

— Какие именно? — обрывает Чанмин, без тени юмора.

 

Джунсу смотрит на него внимательно, а затем вздохнув подходит ближе, опирается локтями на стойку бара и мягко отвечает:

 

— Туше. Я не должен был этого говорить. Но эй, я всё ещё лучший друг, который собирается сломать тебе нос в случае чего.

 

— Ты просто ревнуешь, что он общается со мной больше чем с тобой, — скептически говорит Чанмин.

 

— И это тоже.

 

— Кстати, для деревенского жителя ты очень толерантен. Гей? — Чанмин с любопытством поглядывает на своего собеседника.

 

— А тебе бы всё выведать, да вынюхать, — смеётся Джунсу, хитро щурясь.

 

— Не всё, а только важное. Нужно же мне быть уверенным в том, что если я засуну язык твоему другу в рот, ты не получишь психологическую травму и не попытаешься сжечь город под покровом ночи в состоянии аффекта.

 

— Почему бы тогда просто не искушать судьбу?

 

— Джеджун сексуальный дьявол, мне всё сложнее и сложнее держать себя в рукав в его присутствии.

 

— Даже под страхом смерти?

 

— Смерть от сексуальной неудовлетворённости тоже бывает.

 

— Судя по вашим удовлетворённым рожам, это вам не грозит в ближайшее десятилетие.

 

Чанмин широко улыбается.

 

— Туше. Один – один. Ты не ответишь, так ведь?

 

— Нет. Наблюдать как ты силишься догадаться намного веселее, — ухмыляется Джунсу.

 

— Я ведь могу спросить Джеджуна, уверен — он знает.

 

— Но ты этого не сделаешь. Это будет неинтересно.

 

— Неинтересно, — соглашается Чанмин.

 

— С тобой приятно иметь дело, — отталкиваясь от стойки, Джунсу направляется на кухню. — Как придёт Джеджун, тащите свои задницы сюда, ужинать будем.

 

Отвесив шутовской поклон, Чанмин идёт к входной двери, выходит, меняет вывеску на «закрыто» и вглядевшись в темноту тут же замечает спешащей к нему навстречу силуэт.

 

Как только мокрый до нитки Джеджун оказывается в его объятиях, Чанмин затягивает его в помещенье. Целуя холодные губы он думает, что дождь это не так уж и плохо, и что он вовсе не соврал Джунсу, и что…

 

— Зонтик починить сможешь? — шепчет он, стирая капли воды с щёк Джеджуна.

 

— Думаю да, — улыбается тот забираясь холодными, мокрыми пальцами Чанмину под футболку.

 

— Тогда это будет первое, чем ты займешься завтра утром.

 

: : : : :

 

Не осторожно и оттого слишком громко хлопнув дверью мастерской, Чанмин поворачивается пытаясь нащупать локтём выключатель при этом не выронить из рук открытый чемодан, и не позволить выскользнуть телефону, зажатому между плечом и ухом.

 

— Чёрт, ну бери же трубку! — ругается он в тишину и временно бросает попытки избавиться от темноты. Держась ближе к правой, ничем не заставленной, стене, он двигается в глубь комнаты. Пяти небольших шагов кажется, достаточно и, отрываясь от неё, он смело устремляется к противоположной — туда, где должен быть широкий, свободный стол.

 

— И это называется дом лампочника. Хоть глаз выколи! И окно бесполезно, на улице-то ещё темнее.

 

Телефон перестаёт длинно гудеть и Чанмина встречает голос автоответчика. К счастью стол находится в тот же самый момент и, опустив на него свою ношу, Чанмин сбрасывает звонок, не желая оставлять сообщений. Подсветив себе дорогу обратно к двери, он включает, наконец, свет. Подтянув ногой ближе к столу трёхногий, с крутящимся сидением стул и одновременно с этим вновь набирая номер, Чанмин изо всех сил старается оставаться спокойным и не смотреть. Гудки на другом конце такие же длинные и, закусив губу, Чанмин отказывается их считать.

 

— Какого чёрта!..

 

Голос раздаётся так неожиданно и зло, что Чанмин вздрагивает, потом выдыхает, сжимает пальцы в кулаки и поворачивается к чемодану.

 

— Он положил _туда_ лампочки!

 

— Алло? Кто это? — уже не так зло спрашивает Юнхо.

 

— Чанмин, — представляется он, надеясь, что так разговор пойдёт быстрее. — Он положил лампочки!

 

— Чанмин? Но ты ведь…. Что?

 

— Лампочки. Он положил их в чемодан!

 

— Что-то случилось? — в голосе Юнхо непонимание сменяется волнением и Чанмин не уверен, что это правильная эмоция.

 

— Я же говорю, что произошло. Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

 

— Сейчас час ночи. Какие лампочки? Ты никогда мне не звонишь и… Начни сначала, что произошло?

 

Чанмин заставляет себя расслабиться и говорить как можно чётче, Юнхо никогда не умел быстро реагировать, особенно по ночам.

 

— После работы я, как всегда, сделал себе чай, выбрал книжку, потому что вчера закончил ту про царей. Спустился вниз в помещение магазина, устроился на своём любимом кресле и начал читать…

 

— Это как-то уж слишком «сначала», поближе к делу нельзя?

 

— Всё было нормально, — не обращая никакого внимания, продолжает Чанмин, — Джеджун спал, книга была интересной, чай вкусным. Я не слышал никаких шагов, вообще никакого шума. Когда чай закончился, а часы пробили пол первого, я поднялся наверх. Помыл чашку, сходил в ванную умылся, и отправился в спальню. Джеджун всё ещё спал, я готов поклясться, что в том же самом положении как я его и оставил!

 

— Чанмин!

 

— Я решил, ну знаешь, полистать свои открытки, на пуговицы глянуть. Я же всегда это делаю, раз в день. Обычно сразу после обеда, когда Джеджун спускается вниз — работает над заказами. Но сегодня у меня не получилось. У Джеджуна был выполнен заказ, а погода хорошая и он предложил мне пойти с ним, заодно и прогуляться вдвоём. Так что это только логично, что перед сном мне захотелось проверить чемодан. И когда я его открыл, то сразу увидел его лампочки!

 

— Он рылся в твоих вещах?

 

— Нет-нет, — отрицательно качает головой Чанмин, приоткрывая крышку и тут же натыкаясь взглядом на две маленькие круглые лампочки, с коричневыми пятнами внутри и поржавевшим от времени цоколем.

 

— Он что-то забрал? — задаёт следующий вопрос Юнхо.

 

— Да нет же! Всё на месте, плюс эти две старые лампочки.

 

— Тогда я не понимаю. Ты рассказывал ему о своём чемодане?

 

Чанмин слышит мягкий скрип кровати и шорох одеял, отстранённо представляя себе как Юнхо положив повыше подушку, устраивается удобней.

 

— Джеджун сам его рассматривал. Мне показалось, он ему очень понравился. Но я не видел ни разу что-то он его открывал, — глубоко вздохнув, отвечает Чанмин.

 

— И ты не показывал пуговицы?

 

— Нет… — и тут Чанмин вспоминает, — Но на прошлой недели, был дождь и… я отдал Джеджун свой зонтик.

 

— Поломанный?

 

— Он его починил. Хорошо так починил. Смазал, зашил дырку, выпрямил спицы, и натянул почти идеально, если бы только ткань не была сама по себе так сильно растянута. Дождя правда с тех пор не было, но в тот день, когда Джеджун починил зонт, он принёс его в сад, укрепил в ветках дерева так, что его тень падала на нас. Красно-голубая тень.

 

— Догадливый он у тебя, — в голосе Юнхо слышится улыбка и теплота.

 

— Просто, это же… — начинает было Чанмин крутя в руке старенькую лампочку.

 

— Удивительно, вместо того чтобы пойти и разбудит виновника, ты будешь меня, мимоходом нарушая своё же собственное правило. Кто бы знал, что для этого понадобится пара лампочек.

 

— Они, наверное, ещё его дедушке принадлежали, сейчас таких не делают, прозрачные совсем.

 

— Это ты должен знать. Бродишь же ночами, исследуешь всё.

 

— Почему? Почему он это сделал?

 

Юнхо вздыхает.

 

— Ты задаёшь вопрос не по адресу. Иди спать, Чанмин. А завтра, не поленись — спроси. И ради бога, покажи ему уже свою коллекцию!

 

— Но она…

 

— Знаю-знаю. Однако тебе не кажется, что он давным-давно вошёл в этот самый круг? Да и не честно это. Ты свободно суёшь нос во всё что найдёшь и, как я понимаю, Джеджун более чем спокойно к этому относится, а сам поделиться своими маленькими сокровищами не хочешь.

 

Чанмин осторожно укладывает лампочки, рассчитывая всё так, чтобы они не переместились, когда чемодан будет закрыт и поставлен в вертикальное положение. Между ними кладёт пару носков, а сверху накрывает футболкой. А затем, бросив последний взгляд, опускает крышку и щёлкает замками.

 

— Джеджун ведь подарил их мне, — говорит он. — Отдал насовсем. Теперь я должен понять — сделал ли он это потому, что знает скоро я уеду и хочет оставить воспоминание или потому, что не хочет чтобы я уезжал.

 

— А ты бы… — повинуясь порыву начинает Юнхо и тут же себя обрывает. — Прости. Вы же… Он ведь…

 

— Вы совсем не похожи, — Чанмин неожиданно чувствует необходимость  объяснить, оправдаться. — Джеджун, он… он совсем другой!

 

— Тебе хорошо с ним, — просто говорит Юнхо.

 

— Наши отношения не носят обязательств. Именно по этому я согласился их продолжать. Даже жить с ним стал. Я не задаю ему вопросов, он не задаёт мне. Он такой. И рядом с ним словно нет вчера и завтра, только сегодня и сейчас. Он воспринимает меня таким какой я есть. Делает то, что делал всегда, не обращая на меня внимание. Делает то, что хочет сделать. Не то что хочу я, и не так как я хотел бы. Принимает отказ. Только я, кажется, никогда… С Джеджуном всё просто. День, ночь, вечер и утро. Он меняет планы, перекраивает события, сообщает мне об этом в последний момент. И мы движемся как две идеально подошедшие шестерёнки — без сбоев, без скрипа, без…

 

Чанмин вздыхает, закрывает глаза и склоняется, утыкаясь лбом в старую потрескавшуюся местами кожу своего чемодана.

 

— А теперь он подарил мне лампочки, — устало бормочет он.

 

На другом конце трубки слышен шелест, а потом тихое размеренное дыхание. И Чанмин думает о постели на втором этаже и теплом Джеджуне, зарытом в недрах своих пушистых одеял. О запахе масла и ржавчины на твердых подушечках пальцев, высохших мозолях на ладонях и грубой коже на локтях. О приоткрытых во сне губах и короткой тени ресниц. О родимом пятнышке на шее.

 

— Ты уснул? — спрашивает Чанмин, открывая глаза.

 

— Нет. Не знаю, что лучше ответить, из того что ты хотел бы услышать сейчас, — признаётся Юнхо и по тому как приглушённо звучит его голос, Чанмин знает что тот забрался под одеяло с головой.

 

— И не надо, — улыбаясь говорит он. —  Спасть пора. Прости, что разбудил.

 

— Ничего, это тот сюрприз, которого я ждал не один год. Так даже экзотичнее получилось. Теперь можно спать. Спокойной ночи.

 

— Спокойной, — шепчет Чанмин и вместе с первым коротким гудком выдыхает ещё одно «прости», не объясняя себе за что извиняется. А потом, поудобней обхватив чемодан, отправляется наверх.

 

: : : : :

 

Не по майски раскалённое солнце расположилось на верхушке горы. Чем выше они поднимаются, тем отчетливей Чанмин видит, что солнечным избранником является одно конкретное дерево, распушившее свои ветви, игриво потряхивающее свежей салатовой листвой и кокетливо накреняющее верхушку, словно смущённо отворачиваясь от  внимания небесного светила.

 

Воздух пахнет уже даже не весной, а настоящим горячим летом. Промокшая на спине футболка тому подтверждение. А Джеджун идёт широкими шагами, не останавливаясь, всё увлекая и увлекая его по протоптанной тропинке, куда-то выше в гору, в лес, дальше от города.

 

— Тебе нужно провести интернет и купить ноутбук. Ну, или телевизор, тот, что в дальней комнате починить. Ты же можешь?

 

— Зачем? — удивляется Джеджун оборачиваясь, пытаясь сдуть со лба начинающую прилипать к нему чёлку.

 

— Как для чего? Погоду проверять, — разъясняет Чанмин и повторяет вопрос: — Так как, починишь телевизор?

 

— Погоду надо у Сон Хо хёна спрашивать. Он говорит, что по долгу службы отлично ориентируется в таких вещах. Постояльцев-туристов оповещает, вот и натренировался.

 

— Может тогда ему местное радио сделать? Не пойдёт же весь город к нему с утра пораньше лично интересоваться.

 

— Так он же у нас главный сплетник. Сам по всем «злачным» местам ходит новости разносит.

 

— «Утёс» одно из таких мест?

 

— «Утёс» место, где все главные сплетники собираются, — смеётся Джеджун. — Думаешь от чего Джунсу у нас такой просвещённый? Сидит у себя на кухне, а ушки на макушке — слушает, запоминает, компроматы записывает. Я как не зайду, а он мне давай все новости рассказывать. Вот ты, например, только приехать успел, ещё часа не прошло как в гостинице у Сон Хо хёна поселился, вещи ещё небось не распаковал, а Джунсу мне уже сообщал, что в городе новенький, столичный, красивый.

 

— Так прям и сказал? — приподнимает брови Чанмин.

 

— Примерно, — хитро жмурится Джеджун.

 

Чанмин вспоминает первый свой визит в «Утёс» — искренне удивлённое и радостное лицо Джунсу. Он думает, что с того дождливого, холодного февральского дня прошло уже почти три месяца.

 

— Так как насчёт телевизора, — тряхнув головой, словно вытряхивая ненужные мысли, задаёт он тот же вопрос в третий раз.

 

— Да сдался тебе этот телевизор! Не могу я. Проводку — пожалуйста, в счётчике — поковыряюсь, а телевизор… Мастер я что ли? И с чего ты вообще так озаботился знанием погоды?

 

— С зонтиком ты хорошо справился, — говорит Чанмин, прослеживая траекторию раскачиваемой Джеджуном сумки, откуда выглядывает деревянная ручка зонта. — Знали бы погоду, я бы не оделся так тепло и прихватил бы солнечные очки.

 

— И что только ради одного дня стоит покупать телевизор и компьютер устанавливать? — хмыкает Джеджун.

 

— Телевизор да, а компьютеры не только для этого. Это просто дополнительный бонус. Разве тебе не интересно? Читал бы новости мира, с друзьями общался.

 

— Я до Джунсу добегу быстрее, чем дождусь, когда он свой почтовый ящик откроет.

 

— А другие? Из города? — не успокаивается Чанмин.

 

— Мы перезваниваемся. Зачем писать, если говорить можно?

 

— Я никогда не видел тебя разговаривающим по телефону.

 

Джеджун резко останавливается и поворачивается к нему. Из-за слепящего раскалённого солнца путающегося теперь в джеджуновых волосах, Чанмин не может разобрать выражение лица. В наступившей тишине сердце стучит как-то подозрительно громко. Чанмин покрепче перехватывает лямку рюкзака, вытирает вспотевшую ладонь о футболку.

 

— Когда погода удивляет — это хорошо, — отворачиваясь и продолжая путь, как ни в чём небывало говорит Джеджун.

 

И Чанмин зажмуривается крепко-крепко, на одну длинную секунду — сожалея, радуясь, огорчаясь, облегчённо вздыхает.

 

— Только если она не делает это вместе с ледяным градом, — отзывается Чанмин догоняя.

 

: : : :

 

Через двадцать минут они, наконец, добираются до вершины.

 

Джеджун смеясь, увлекает Чанмина за собой, плюхается на мягкую изумрудно-зелёную траву, которой поросла открытая солнечным лучам поляна. Чанмин утыкаясь подбородком в прохладную землю, вдыхает свежий аромат зелени и улыбается своей самой широкой улыбкой, крепче сжимая пальцы вокруг чужой ладони.

 

— Мне нравится, — шепчет Джеджун, переворачиваясь на бок и приминая свободной рукой разделяющие их лица тонкие стебельки.

 

— Что?

 

— То, как ты улыбаешься. Твои глаза. Когда ты искренне улыбаешься, они становятся разного размера.

 

Чанмин тоже поворачивается, ложится щекой на траву, продолжая улыбаться почти против своей воли. Потому что у Джеджуна в волосах застряли парашютики одуванчика, а на носу свежее зелёное пятнышко.

 

Джеджун улыбается в ответ, подбирается ближе, приглаживает пахнущей душицей ладонью волосы Чанмина, заглядывая в глаза, прослеживает тонкие морщинки возле них и целует.

 

Всё вокруг зелёное и ярко-золотое. На заднем фоне восторженно шумит молодая листва, разбрасывая солнечных зайчиков. Они скользят по поляне, задевая редкие ромашки, приближаются к ним. Чанмин ловит их у Джеджуна на щеках и понимает — нет другого места на земле, где ему бы сейчас хотелось оказаться.

 

Джеджун же смеясь выгибается и ловко выворачивается из-под него.

 

— Мы же договорились — никакого секса! — отряхивая волосы, при этом умудряясь так и не задеть одуванчик, говорит он.

 

— Ни о чём таком мы не договаривались. Это было больше похоже на ультиматум с твоей стороны, моего мнения никто не спрашивал, — Чанмин садится по-турецки.

 

— Это же ты ныл, что у тебя задница болит, — Джеджун придвигает к себе сумку и начинает всё из неё доставать.

 

— Но у тебя же не болит, — резонно замечает Чанмин, дотягиваясь до своего рюкзака.

 

— Ну уж нет! — хохочет Джеджун толкая его в плечо. — У меня всё ещё царапины на спине не зажили!

 

— Да ладно тебе, два дня прошло. И я мазал их йодом и тем заживляющим кремом, раз сто, точно! И не надо на меня так смотреть. Дерево и скамейка — всё это было твоей идеей.

 

— Но я не сам тёрся спиной о кору.

 

— Однако ты ничего не предпринял, чтобы меня остановить.

 

Джеджун забавно надувает губы явно не зная, что ответить, а Чанмин очень старается не смеяться.

 

— Ладно. Давай сначала пикник, как ты и хотел, а потом я может и дам тебе свою задницу, — снисходительно решает он.

 

— Теперь это звучит так, словно это _я_ у тебя секс выпрашивал, — всё ещё дуясь замечает Джеджун.

 

— Будто после еды ты не будешь.

 

— Тут, между прочим, люди ходят.

 

— Когда это тебя останавливало?

 

— А не слишком ли жарко?

 

— Уж точно не жарче, чем под твоими одеялами.

 

— У нас и подстилки…

 

Чанмин тянет его за руку и целует. Обнимает ладонями шею и наклоняет голову под правильным углом, так чтобы можно было проникнуть языком как можно глубже, а потом посасывать нижнюю губу.

 

Когда руки Джеджуна обвивают его талию и футболка натягивается — смятая в кулаках, Чанмин отстраняется, вглядываясь в прикрытые глаза, касается губами подрагивающих век.

 

— Может это не такая уж и плохая идея, — шепчет Джеджун улыбаясь.

 

И Чанмин целует его ещё раз, просто потому что не целовать не может.

 

: : : : :

 

Коробочка из-под бутербродов отодвинута в сторону, как и пустые бутылки воды. Между ними стоит лишь открытый термос, надёжно зафиксированный в вертикальном положении кедами и полупустым рюкзаком.

 

Чанмин не глядя, вылавливает из миски маленький помидор и длинную редиску. Раздумывая, что съесть сначала, он подносит их к лицу по очереди, закрывая солнце и жмурится.

 

— Как это ты забыл соль? — закрывая глаза и засовывая оба овоща в рот, спрашивает он.

 

— Зато я взял чай, — хрустит огурцом Джеджун.

 

— Вот чай мог бы и забыть. Как он там, остыл?

 

— Нет. Жарко тут, может всё же под дерево его поставить?

 

— Чтобы туда насыпалось всего на свете?

 

— Пакетом прикроем.

 

Чанмин слышит, как Джеджун меняет положение и роется, шелестя пакетами, наверное, в своей сумке. Недовольно хмурясь, он поворачивается на бок, заодно перемещая голые пятки на пару сантиметров в сторону, находя более прохладную траву, и открывает один глаз. На Джеджуне осталась только майка и Чанмин улыбается, глядя, как белая после зимы кожа под раскаленным солнцем начинает краснеть.

 

— Это тебя надо под дерево перенести, — говорит он, протягивая руку и касаясь выглядывающей из-под подкатанной штанины лодыжки.

 

Джеджун взвизгнув от неожиданности и шлёпнув по руке, передвигается чуть дальше, уходя из зоны досягаемости.

 

— Сам на рака похож, — ворчит он.

 

— Я в отличие от некоторых, днём в подвальных помещениях не сижу, а работаю на свежем воздухе, — ложась на живот и покачивая в воздухе ступнями, улыбается Чанмин.

 

— Значит, я сижу, а ты у нас работаешь? Я правильно тебя понял? — склонив голову на бок, Джеджун наблюдает за его ногами.

 

— Ладно, я сижу и ты сидишь, — легко соглашается Чанмин и поднимается. — Пойдём в тенёк Джеджунни. Мне совсем не хочется мазать тебя тем кремом ещё пару недель.

 

— Ты просто сам зажарился, — ворчливо говорит Джеджун, но всё же собирает вещи.

 

Когда термос снова надёжно зафиксирован, а все пустые миски убраны, Чанмин опять ложится на траву так, чтобы и длинные ноги не выглядывали из тени. Джеджун тут же устраивает на них голову, жалуясь на отсутствие места и ветер, дующий в неправильном направлении. Впрочем, Чанмин совсем не против, и джеджунов свитер подкладывает под голову вовсе не из вредности.

 

Джеджун лежит спокойно минуты две, а затем начинается возиться, стукаясь затылком Чанмину об коленку. Дальше следует тонкий, мягкий стебелёк травинки скользящий по голой пятке и улыбка в тридцать два зуба.

 

— Прекращай. Лягаться начну. А ты в опасной близости от оружия, — очень стараясь звучать серьёзно, говорит Чанмин.

 

Улыбка на лице Джеджуна становится только шире, а травинка замедляется, делаясь от этого ещё щекотнее.

 

— Джеджун.

 

Но нахал и не думает останавливаться. Тогда Чанмин глубоко вздыхает и, закрыв глаза, сосредотачивается на всё ещё холодной земле под спиной, ровном стуке своего сердца и чирикающих птицах.

 

Естественно, не получив желаемой реакции через несколько минут, Джеджун выбрасывает травинку и перебравшись выше, устраивает свою голову Чанмину на плечо.

 

— Не боишься щекотки? — спрашивает он, легко дуя Чанмину в ухо.

 

— Боюсь, — сознаётся Чанмин, открывая глаза.

 

Джеджун недолго молчит.

 

— Прости, — наконец говорит он серьёзно и касается губами щеки.

 

Над ними легонько колышется пушистая крона дерева, иногда пропуская солнечные лучи и разгоняя душистый летний ветер. Рука Джеджуна лежит у Чанмина на талии, пальцы неподвижны на полоске кожи выглядывающей из-под задравшейся футболки. Чанмин приобнимает плечо Джеджуна, чувствуя, как одна холодная пятка того прокладывает себе путь между его ступней, а вторая утыкается в голень.

 

— Я думал мы придём сюда и ты начнёшь без устали травить байки тыкая пальцами на каждый сучок и кочку, о том, как вы тут развлекались, — закрывая глаза, шепчет Чанмин, не желая нарушать окружающее их умиротворение.

 

— Не было ничего такого, — так же тихо отвечает Джеджун.

 

— Как не было? Разве не ты говорил с Джунсу в два голоса, что нет места вокруг города, где бы вы не побывали?

 

— Говорил. Но это не одно из них.

 

— Так откуда ты узнал об этой поляне?

 

— В метрах ста есть пикниковая точка с кострищем и удобными деревьями для гамаков и палаток. Отсюда не дойти, там заросли ежевики, вот мы и плутали под конец, я другую дорогу искал.

 

— А туда, почему идти не захотел?

 

Джеджун пожимает плечами и Чанмин осознавая, что ступил на территорию запретной, не обсуждаемой темы. Той, которой и он избегает.

 

— Зачем мешать воспоминания, — наконец говорит Джеджун, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Я проходил здесь всего несколько раз, случайно. И не думал, что смогу найти. А когда пришли, подумал тебе должно понравиться. Нравится ведь? — Чанмин кивает, чувствуя, как внутри что-то сжимается и прикусывает щёку, боясь, что оно может вырваться наружу. — С крыши моего дома видно это дерево, — продолжает Джеджун, указывая на центр поляны. — Классно ведь!

 

— Классно, — соглашается Чанмин, но смотрит он не на дерево, так нравившееся ему минуту назад, а на Джеджуна. — Очень нравится, — добавляет он и тянет Джеджуна к себе, укладывает на траву, склоняется, легонько касается губами открытого лба, и хочет попросить «не нужно», и хочет сказать «спасибо».

 

: : : : :

 

— Ничего себе похолодало, — жалуется Джунсу, выходя из кухни и поспешно раскатывая рукава белой рубашки. — Вчера ещё под тридцать на солнце было, а сегодня еле до двенадцати дотягивает.

 

Чанмин флегматично опускает швабру в ведро с водой и, выпрямившись, бросает взгляд на запотевшее от дождя окно.

 

— Яблони помёрзнуть могут, — говорит он.

 

— Ты что, с хёном Сон Хо пообщался? — поёжившись, Джунсу снимает со стойки один из поднятых перед уборкой стульев, и подтащив его ближе к включенному обогревателю усаживается. — Я утром его в бакалейной лавке встретил и он сказал то же самое.

 

— Тут семь пядей во лбу не нужно.

 

— Вот оно как, а я то думал, ты будешь вскидывать руки к небу и восклицать, ну на худой конец, томно вздыхать, поглядывая на дверь. А ты оказался такой человечный и вместо того, чтобы делать всё вышеперечисленное, горюя по отсутствующему бойфренду, размышляешь о судьбе урожая, — дотягиваясь до бутылочки со сливочным ликёром, посмеивается Джунсу.

 

— А ты так счастлив потому, что тебе в кой-то веки не пришлось мыть полы? — очередной раз выжимает тряпку Чанмин.

 

— И это тоже. Но и я переживаю и мёрзну. Особенно мёрзну. Раз ты сегодня свободен всю ночь, столы убрал, пол помыл, пить умеешь, страдать я тебе в одиночестве не позволю. Заканчивай скорее и иди сюда! — подмигивает Джунсу, выставляя на стойку два коктейльных бокала.

 

Чанмин закатив глаза, решает не отвлекаться на разговоры. Домывает последний кусочек пола, выливает воду, моет тряпку, относит ведро и швабру в подсобку, заглядывает в ванную, чтобы помыть руки и, сняв фартук, возвращается в помещение бара к уже наполнившему бокалы Джунсу.

 

— Мне кажется, ты сильно преувеличиваешь масштабы происшествия, — усаживаясь на приготовленный для него стул, говорит Чанмин, продолжая тему: — завтра вечером Джеджун будет дома вместе с парой тысяч прекрасных лампочек.

 

— Ты пей и не спорь, — Джунсу кивает на выпивку.

 

— Серьёзно, что ли? — усмехается Чанмин, однако бокал осушает.

 

— Не очень, — нахально улыбается Джунсу. — Пускай прогуляется. Я даже рад, немножко. Все разъехались, вас с Джеджуном не разлепить. Так скоро кроме Сон Хо хёна и поговорить не с кем будет. А так ты остался один, всего на день, но большего мне и не надо. Брат через две недели приезжает с семьёй и друзьями.

 

— Эгоист, — смеётся Чанмин, оценив откровенность.

 

— Кто бы говорил.

 

— Приходил бы на обеды. Кто ж тебя гонит.

 

— Ваши влюблённые рожи.

 

— Уверяю тебя, когда мы едим, то похожи на обычных людей. Всё очень пристойно.

 

— Это конечно радует, но часто рисковать всё же не стоит.

 

— Значит, девочек любишь, — победоносно улыбается Чанмин.

 

— Значит, в отсутствии постоянного сексуального партнёра, не хочу себя провоцировать на зависть и так далее, — сощурившись, парирует Джунсу.

 

— Партнёра? — не успокаивается Чанмин.

 

— Человека, — уточняет Джунсу.

 

— Постоянного?

 

— Секса.

 

— Провоцировать?

 

— Может повторить всё предложение?

 

— Не стоит. Брат значит, с семьёй и друзьями. Ясно.

 

Джунсу закатывает глаза и недовольно хмурится.

 

— И как он тебя терпит?

 

— Я отлично целуюсь.

 

Джунсу вопросительно приподнимает брови.

 

— Что? — спрашивает Чанмин. — Думаешь этого не достаточно?

 

— Жду, когда предложишь проверить.

 

— С незнакомцами не целуюсь.

 

— А я слышал другое.

 

— Рассказал, значит.

 

— Неделю ныл о том, как дьявольски красивый козёл выкинул его на улицу посреди ночи после трёхчасового секса, — заливисто смеётся Джунсу, стуча ладонью по стойке бара.

 

— Вот чёрт, не забыл, — кисло глядит в свой бокал Чанмин. — А ведь не припомнил ни разу.

 

— На гордость наступил, вот и молчит. Делает вид, что ничего необычного не случилось, всё так и должно было быть.

 

— Может и к лучшему. Но ты тему не переводи. Друзья?

 

Джунсу со смеху чуть не падает со стула, а Чанмин подперев голову рукой, очень старается выглядеть скептически.

 

: : : : :

 

Голова становится пустой строго пропорционально исчезающей выпивки. Разговор виляет, перепрыгивая с одной темы на другую. В середине каждой последующей Чанмин замечает, что не уверен в окончании предыдущей. Джунсу смеётся всё громче, его голос поднимается по октавам, а руки взлетают в воздух так, словно он хочет улететь. Или так только кажется? Синие лампочки на противоположной стене хитро подмигивают. Чанмин заворожено следит за тем, как забавно перемешавшись память и выпивка, воспроизводят в его сознании разные картинки, в достоверности которых он уже не совсем уверен.

 

Где-то между Джунсу достающим бутылку анисовой водки и Чанмином старательно надиктовывающим ему рецепты самых ходовых коктейлей, мобильный телефон, спрятанный в заднем кармане его джинсов, издаёт протяжный звук. Один из тех, что Чанмин слышит не часто. Не оповещающий о звонке или полученной смс-ки, не говорящий о разрядившейся батарейке. Одно единственное заунывное дребезжание. И в тумане алкоголя, улыбках уже такого близкого, понятного и надёжного Джунсу, Чанмин очень желает остановить время и ругает себя, что так и не спросил у Джеджуна номер телефона.

 

Осознание длится всего несколько минут, а затем тонет в бессвязных, но таких забавных историях, кривых столбиках делений на салфетках и взявшихся из ниоткуда бухгалтерских книг.

 

Чанмин благодарен.

 

А через несколько часов, вглядываясь в розовые линии восхода задержавшихся на дверцах шкафа и спинке отодвинутого от письменного стола стула Чанмину хочется спрятаться под пушистые одеяла, пахнущие Джеджуном и притвориться, что ночь всё ещё не закончилась, а часы не преодолели очередной круг.

 

: : : : :

 

На входной двери весит табличка «закрыто», но Чанмин уверенно нажимает на ручку, зная — она пустит его внутрь.

 

Единственным освещением магазина по ночам теперь служит слабый свет висящих на нижних ветках дуба разноцветных лампочек, заглядывающих в помещение через окно. Проходя в глубь ближе к лестнице, Чанмин в очередной раз задаётся вопросом — не был ли построен этот дом с мыслью о том, что в нём нужно использовать много ламп?

 

На втором этаже приглушённый свет горит почти везде, однако Чанмин знает, что искать Джеджуна в это время, нужно только в мастерской.

 

Заглянув в приоткрытую дверь, ему в нос сразу бьёт горьковатый запах канифоли.

 

— Припоминается мне, кое-кто угрожал спать дня два. И что я вижу — паяльник, лампы, проводочки, — Чанмин проходит внутрь и усаживается рядом с Джеджуном.

 

— Я лёг, — не отрываясь от своего занятия — спаивания проводов на включателе одного из принесённых в ремонт ночников — отвечает Джеджун, — но эти дурацкие заказы всё крутились в голове. Решил, пока не расправлюсь — не будет мне покоя.

 

— Чуть-чуть хоть отдохнул? Джунсу видишь, отпустил меня на три часа раньше, чтобы я за тобой приглядывал, так разволновался. Выбегал всё из кухни с плошками в руках и выкрикивал: «Проклятые столичные снобы!»  — старательно передразнивает Чанмин, выпрямляясь и изображая на лице злобную рожицу.

 

— Серьёзно? — ставя паяльник на подставку, смеётся Джеджун.

 

— Ещё как серьёзно! Меня все расспрашивали, что случилось. Пришлось пересказывать твою историю. И когда я доходил до той части, где управляющий гостиницей отказался предоставить тебе уже оплаченный номер, и тебе пришлось провести ночь на автобусной остановке, Джунсу — у него точно супер-слух! — выбегал и выкрикивал свою фразу. Тем самым, привлекая ко мне всё новых и новых слушателей.

 

— Так мило.

 

—  Мило было когда пришёл Сон Хо хён и стал грозился написать в комитет по туризму и правам потребителя. Кажется, он считает, что это одно и тоже. И нам всем скопом прошлось его отговаривать. Хотя, до этого потребовалась очень серьёзная воспитательная лекция в подсобке специально для Джунсу.

 

Улыбка на лице Джеджуна становится ещё шире. Склонившись немного вперёд, он кладёт ладони Чанмину на колени, довольно жмурясь.

 

— Такой заботливый, — шепчет он, и Чанмин не уверен, кого именно Джеджун имеет в виду. — Я рад, что он тебя отпустил. Пойдёшь пить со мной чай?

 

— У меня наказ: уложить тебя спать, подоткнуть одеяло, и в случае необходимости спеть колыбельную.

 

— Тайна про чай умрёт вместе со мной! — поднимая руку, клянётся Джеджун. — А сразу после него ты можешь приступить к своим прямым обязанностям.

 

— Тогда песню начну подбирать прямо сейчас.

 

— Соседей не переполоши, певец, — вставая, фыркает Джеджун и, выдернув паяльник из розетки, направляется на кухню.

 

— Эй, у меня очень хороший голос! — следуя за ним, возмущается Чанмин.

 

— Я и не сказал, что плохой. Громкий уж очень.

 

— Зато редкий.

 

— С этим не поспоришь. Ты в институтских группах не участвовал?

 

— Нет.

 

— А нужно было. Тогда бы я точно телевизор купил. Смотрел бы на тебя поющего и пляшущего на сцене, песни бы разучивал…

 

— И в один прекрасный день взял бы Джунсу в охапку и помчался в столицу покорять звёздный небосклон?

 

— А что, отличная идея! Строили бы глазки друг другу за кулисами.

 

— Нужен ты мне, я же звезда!

 

— Зануда ты и зазнайка. Накрывай на стол, давай.

 

Чанмин хохочет, но ставит на огонь чайник, чашки достаёт и, придвинув на середину стола вазочку с купленным им ещё днём печеньем с яблочным повидлом, садится на своё место, наблюдая. Джеджун насыпает в заварочный чайничек разных трав, спрятанных в жестяных банках на верхней полке кухонного шкафчика. Окна кухни выходят в сад и через них можно видеть мигающие чуть поодаль лампочки гирлянды.

 

— Это один из самых уютных домов, в которых я когда-либо бывал, — неожиданно для себя признаётся он.

 

— Правда? — поворачиваясь, удивлённо приподнимает брови Джеджун. — Тут же всё такое старое. Пахнет странно, да и вообще.

 

— Мне нравится. Словно каждая вещь шепчет об историях ими виденных. Когда ты ложишься спать, я брожу, разглядываю всё, и мне никогда не бывает скучно или одиноко.

 

— Так поэтому ты… — сделав паузу, Джеджун садится напротив него, — собираешь все эти вещи?

 

Глядя на горячий пар, начинающий клубиться из носика чайника и красно-синие пятна, по очереди, отражающиеся на его металлической поверхности, Чанмин решается.

 

— Помнишь, я говорил, что это дедушка подарил мне чемодан? — Джеджун кивает. — Он оставил его мне в наследство. Но ещё была и бабушка, она собирала маленькие листики с разных деревьев, размером не больше трёх сантиметров, и вшивала их в тетради. Дедушка рассказывал, что влюбился в неё увидев первые пять тетрадок. Он говорил, что они познакомились на вокзале, и когда бабушка открыла свой чемодан — стоящий рядом с дедушкиным, тем самым, что сейчас принадлежит мне, — перекладывая необходимые вещи в сумочку, дедушка и увидел, что внутри, среди не такого уж большого количества вещей, лежат тетрадки. Следующие два дня пути, он гадал, что же в них может быть, если такая молодая и красивая девушка, вместо лишней шляпки или юбки положила их в свой багаж. Вот он и спросил. Так они познакомились. Путешествовали вместе два года, а потом поженились и обосновались в Сеуле.

 

— Красивая история, — говорит Джеджун помолчав. — Ты из-за него ездишь, да? — добавляет он очень тихо.

 

— Он лишь пример, Джеджун. Он не говорил, что я должен, я сам знаю. Не могу по-другому. Чувствую что так правильно. Разве тебе не интересно, что тебя ждёт там, за горизонтом?

 

Джеджун встаёт к свистящему чайнику, выключает огонь, заливает кипятком заварку с травами, мешает смесь чайной ложкой и, закрыв её крышкой, ставит чайничек на стол, садясь на своё место.

 

— Может быть, — наконец отвечает он. — А что собираешь ты? Собираешь же, я знаю.

 

— Кучу всякой мелочи: подписанные открытки, фотографии… Хотя я не могу это назвать собиранием, я скорее храню их или охраняю, — улыбается Чанмин. — Собираю я только… пуговицы. Как и моя бабушка — подшиваю их в тетрадку.

 

— Любые пуговицы?

 

— Любые. Но лучше всего те, что оторвались или случайно нашёл, покупные, мне не так нравятся. Нет эффекта неожиданности. Я не вожу все тетрадки с собой, только последнюю, все «сокровища», как их называет Юнхо, не поместятся.

 

— Сокровища звучит правильно, — улыбается Джеджун, глядя на него, и Чанмину вдруг становится очень легко.

 

Подавшись вперёд, он разливает чай по чашкам и, придвинув печенье ближе к Джеджуну, шепчет:

 

— Спасибо.

 

— Им там самое место, — отвечает Джеджун безошибочно понимая о чём идёт речь и благодарно кивнув, берёт самое верхнее печенье.

 

— Они мне нравятся.

 

— Только поосторожней с ними — старые. Стекло уже не такое прочное.

 

— Я сберегу, у меня носков много.

 

— Это я заметил, разглядывая гирлянды во дворе.

 

— Твои тоже замечательно вписались в экспозицию.

 

Они оба смеются, а затем начинается соревнование у кого возмущённый взгляд получится лучше. От чего смех становится ещё громче.

 

 

Допив чай и проглотив почти два килограмма печенья, Чанмин идёт с Джеджуном в спальню. И не смотря на ранний час, раздевшись, ложится в постель вместе с ним.

 

Лёжа напротив и глядя друг на друга очень близко, интимно, Чанмин не знает, что можно сказать, не смотря на то, что сказать что-то хочется. Джеджун улыбается одними глазами и от этого тепло и спокойно. Чанмину кажется, что он может лежать так часами. Ему кажется, что они обмениваются мыслями.

 

— Твой дедушка специально всё так устроил, чтобы можно было даже днём лампочки зажигать, — озвучивает одну из них Чанмин.

 

— Очень может быть, — соглашается Джеджун и неожиданно извернувшись, выключает ночник на прикроватной тумбочке, погружая комнату в темноту, а в следующий миг наваливается на Чанмина — целуя.

 

Помогая удобнее устроиться, Чанмин обнимает его в ответ.

 

— А как же Большое Правило? Скучный секс и всё такое? — спрашивает он между поцелуями.

 

— Зануда, — отзывается Джеджун, но Чанмин чувствует его улыбку губами. — Сегодня можно. Иногда всё можно. И то ли ты сегодня какой-то до нелепости милый, то ли я слишком устал, но мне просто необходимо с кем-то пообниматься.

 

— С кем-то?

 

— Ты подходишь, — обвивая его шею руками, успокаивает Джеджун.

 

— Как хорошо-то, — Чанмин тыкает его пальцем в бок.

 

Джеджун недовольно бурчит, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и Чанмин, решив, что очень даже не против пообниматься, прижимается ближе и закрывает глаза.

 

: : : : :

 

Купив две булочки и бутылку яблочного сока, Чанмин проходит сквозь парк и, выйдя за пределы города, безошибочно находит полюбившуюся ему яблоню. Осматривая распустившиеся зелёные листики, он гладит шершавую кору дерева.

 

— Как я и говорил — красавица, — хвалит он улыбаясь.

 

Потом садится на корточки и, достав свои припасы приступает к обеду, то и дело задирая голову всматриваясь в прозрачные на солнце листья.

 

Когда в кармане джинсов начинает вибрировать телефон, Чанмин медленно закручивает крышку, прячет остатки булочки в пакет — оттягивая время.

 

— Привет, — говорит на другом конце Юнхо.

 

— Привет, — отзывается Чанмин, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному стволу дерева.

 

В последующей тишине Чанмин знает, Юнхо пытается разобраться, что происходит, почувствовать настроение… посчитать дни.

 

— Ты получил смс? — спрашивает он, не желая затягивать.

 

— Да, — Юнхо вздыхает, — но ты же знаешь, что не обязан. Я думал, может…

 

Чанмин не хочет этого слышать.

 

— Просто скажи мне. Скажи куда, — просит он, закрывая глаза.

 

: : : : :

 

Только в это время дня солнце заливает весь сад и Чанмин задерживается у окна, разглядывая игру лучей и зелени.

 

Установленная им автоматическая поливалка начинает работать. Уже через несколько минут, если придвинуться чуть ближе и склонить голову вправо — можно увидеть тонкие дуги радуги. Одна из её ног выглядывает из-за стола, а вторая прячется в кустах смородины, горбом дуга достигая нижних веток яблони. В прозрачных брызгах летают мушки. Чанмин улыбается, потому что даже это тут не как у людей и все бабочки наверняка сбежали к соседям. Аккуратно выкрашенные в белый цвет камни, окружающие клумбы и условно очерчивающие тропинку, через несколько минут становятся мокрыми и серыми.

 

Чанмин смотрит на запутавшийся в ветках свой старый зонтик и красно-синие пятна на столе, под которыми самозабвенно пляшут новообразовавшиеся от воды солнечные зайчики.

 

— Джунсу звонил, — внезапно раздаётся позади голос Джеджуна.

 

Чанмин на миг закрывает глаза и, убеждая себя не задерживать дыхание, поворачивается.

 

— Джунсу звонил, — повторяет Джеджун, — сказал, что ты вчера уволился.

 

— Я… — говорит Чанмин осознавая, что забыл все тщательно продуманные и собранные слова.

 

Чанмину очень хочется, чтобы Джеджун сделал несколько шагов вперёд, но тот останавливается в дверях. Его взгляд скользит от лица Чанмина к полу — к всё ещё раскрытому, но уже полному вещей чемодану.

 

— Хотел улыбаясь выскользнуть за дверь и исчезнуть навсегда? — резко спрашивает Джеджун.

 

— Нет, я…

 

— Я ожидал, что ты хотя бы предупредишь… Скажешь за неделю — мол уезжаю скоро. Разве сложно? Чтобы по-человечески было? Обязательно трусливо сбегать?

 

«Всё не так, всё совсем не так!» — хочет крикнуть Чанмин, но кровь отчего-то застывает, сердце колотится сильней и слова получаются совсем не те.

 

— Не собирался я сбегать!

 

— А получилось достоверно.

 

— Ты был занят…

 

— Всю неделю?

 

— Сегодня!

 

— Не достаточно занят для того, чтобы трахаться со мной, но очень занят для того, чтобы поговорить. Чёрт Чанмин! А с Джунсу ты удосужился объясниться, только из-за денег?

 

Это так необоснованно и глупо, что Чанмин начинает злиться.

 

— Что ты хочешь, Джеджун? — спрашивает он, желая как можно скорее закончить разговор.

 

— Неужели не ясно, идиот? — выкрикивает Джеджун. — Я не игрушка, с которой можно проиграться, а потом выкинуть.

 

— Ты знал, на что шёл. Я ничего тебе не обещал. Ты хотел секса, его хотел и я. Время пришло — я уезжаю. Что не так?

 

— Всё не так! Ты мог бы сказать.

 

— О чём, Джеджун? Зачем? Чтобы мы порыдали за рюмочкой другой друг у друга на плечах?

 

Джеджун открывает рот, но тут же его закрывает. Смотрит куда-то мимо Чанмина, а потому поворачивает голову к окну, и к не заправленной кровати.

 

— Я бы мог попытаться уговорить тебя остаться, — говорит он.

 

Чанмин фыркает.

 

— Бросить всё, весь мир, ради богом забытой деревни? И это ты _меня_ идиотом называешь?!

 

Ещё до того как слова срываются с губ, Чанмин понимает, что не должен их говорить.

 

— Ради меня, — поправляет Джеджун, отступая назад. — Но ты прав, идиот тут я. Уходи.

 

 

Всего мгновение и Джеджун уже не перед ним, а где-то в глубине дома. Чанмин хлопает крышкой чемодана и внезапно ощущает себя лишним, нежеланным гостем в этих стенах, нарушителем покоя, вторгшимся незнакомцем.

 

Он подхватывает куртку, вешает на плечо рюкзак и, прижав к груди отяжелевший чемодан — бежит. Бежит от тягучей боли и разрастающейся пустоты.

 

: : : : :

 

В жизни почему-то ничего не получается так, как хочется. По крайней мере у Чанмина. Даже те, с точностью до секунды выверенные планы, всегда встают с ног на голову. Стоит одной шестерёнке запнуться хоть на секунду и механизм, словно карточный домик рассыпается прямо на глазах.

 

Чанмин думает, что последние три года в его жизни всё было просто — дорога, работа, новые знакомства, телефонные разговоры и снова дорога. Незначительные перепалки с Юнхо и легкие недомолвки с начальством. Ничего, что могло бы заставить сердце ускорить свой стук и точно ничего, что остановило бы его, пусть даже на миг. Всё было логично, идеально. Скучновато иногда, но Чанмин никогда не боялся этого, завтра всегда сулило новые приключения, и чаще всего Чанмин засыпал с мыслью о том, что совсем скоро будет другое место. И снились ему чужие улицы и незнакомые дома.

 

Он не торопился, скорее предвкушал. Именно то, о чём рассказывал дедушка и, вспоминая о чём, мечтательно улыбалась бабушка. Именно то, чего Чанмин хотел сколько себя помнит. Уже в десять лет он, вдыхая запах потёртой искусственной кожи автобусных сидений и выхлопных газов, закрывая глаза представлял себе, что едет вовсе не в школу, по знакомой до кирпичика дороге, а на юг Северной Америки ближе к Техасу. И рядом, на соседнем сидении, смотрит в окно индеец и всё вокруг жёлтое и горячее, а ветер из открытой форточки обжигает ему лицо и треплет волосы. Где-то вдалеке слышен храп лошадей, а небо голубое-голубое, такое, как может быть только в другой, неизведанной стране.

 

Ему не хотелось обратно. Он почти никогда не скучал по дому. А если и скучал, то у него всегда был чемодан. Чемодан — проживший в спальне дедушки и бабушки пол своей жизни, видевший столько всего, манивший вперёд и хранивший всё то, что осталось позади.

 

Чанмин никогда не задавался вопросом — зачем путешествовал его дедушка. И уж тем более он никогда не задумывался, почему тот остановился. В той истории всё было идеально. Он это знал и не сомневался.

 

Все эти вопросы приходят ему в голову, когда он сидит под любимой яблоней, глядя на спрятанный за холмами маленький городок. Когда впервые сжимая в ладони билет на автобус он не ощущает ни знакомого возбуждения, ни жажды приключений, а лишь новое, доселе не посещавшее его одиночество.

 

: : : : :

 

 

Идущую в его направлении фигуру Чанмин замечает издалека, когда та пересекает парк и сворачивает в сторону садов. Поэтому когда из-за деревьев появляется Джеджун, это не становится таким уж сюрпризом.

 

Джеджун перекинув кофту на другую руку, подходит ближе и, не говоря ни слова, садится рядом.

 

Город перед ними утопает в вечерних семерках, солнце поспешно прячется за макушку западного холма.

 

— Тебе звонили, — говорит Джеджун не поворачиваясь, внимательно наблюдая за закатом.

 

— Юнхо? — уточняет Чанмин.

 

— Угу, — легко отвечает Джеджун, поглядывая на него сквозь густую чёлку, и тут же ворчливо добавляет: — Всех посетителей мне распугал! Вот растяпа, забыл оралку на прилавке.

 

— Разве это не ты его утром стащил, чтобы в тетрис играть? — напоминает Чанмин.

 

— Я же не знал, что у тебя там такие непотребные мелодии на звонках стоят.

 

— Ещё как знал!

 

— Ладно, знал, но забыл. Мог бы и напомнить.

 

— До этого ты не подавал признаков такой чувствительности по отношению к ним. Мне даже казалось, что они тебе нравятся.

 

— Ещё чего! — восклицает Джеджун и с силой толкает Чанмина плечом, возмущённо буравя его взглядом.

 

Чанмин улыбается, не способный заставить себя изображать негодование, тем более так хорошо, как это получается у Джеджуна. Он, качнувшись в бок, стукается о чужое плечо, отчего и на губах Джеджуна проявляется, спрятанная было улыбка.

 

— Прости, — говорит Чанмин.

 

Джеджун ещё несколько раз ударяет его плечо, а потом останавливается привалившись, и больше не двигается.

 

Закат в небе всё кровавее, но тишина на этот раз хорошая и правильная.

 

— Мой дедушка очень любил этот магазин, — тихо говорит Джеджун.

 

— Это не сложно заметить, — немного подумав, замечает Чанмин.

 

Джеджун поворачивается, заглядывая ему в лицо, его рука находит руку Чанмина, легко переплетая пальцы.

 

— Дедушка проводил часы в мастерской, — продолжает он не отворачиваясь, — пытаясь создать «чудо машину для удобрений», потом «собирателя-ягод» и «убивателя колорадских жуков». У него ничего не получалось, груда бесполезного металлолома. Зато он делал забавные игрушки, которые мы называли Светлячками, вот они не ломались никогда, меняй себе лампочки, да батарейки. Дедушка чинил всякую бытовую мелочь. Он сам построил этот дом, открыл магазин. Ты говоришь, там словно всё живое. А я думаю — так оно и есть. Ведь он любил каждую железяку, собирал все перегоревшие лампочки. Не так организованно, как это делала твоя бабушка, просто складывал их в пятилитровые бутыли. Каждое лето, проведённое здесь с ним было для меня самым-самым. Всё что я знаю, я знаю от него. Так что да, я понимаю это твоё «не могу по-другому», я ведь тоже по-другому не могу. Но я бы… Я хотел… Я бы _очень_ этого хотел.

 

Джеджун чуть крепче сжимает его ладонь и Чанмин, снова начав дышать, тянется к нему навстречу.

 

А маленький город у самых их ног зажигает огни.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

/*/*\\*\

 

 

На задних сидениях выхлопными газами пахнет сильнее, но там больше места, и Чанмин устраивает на них свой чемодан. Убедившись, что тот лежит надёжно и, при поворотах не будет падать на пол, он взгромождает сверху на него ещё и рюкзак.

 

За окном мельтешат деревья и кусты, а дорога впереди закручивается вправо, скрываясь из виду, заломившись и свернув.

 

Чанмин привстаёт, прикрывает открытое окно и отодвигает в сторону, треплющуюся на ветру штору.

 

Между сиденьями Чанмин, хоть и с трудом, но всё же впихивает чёрный чемодан на колёсиках с выдвижной ручкой.

 

— Джунсу пишет, что увольняется и больше не будет моим бухгалтером, — не особо расстроено говорит Джеджун.

 

— Ты объяснил ему, что уезжаешь всего на несколько дней? — усаживаясь на своё место, спрашивает Чанмин.

 

— Конечно. Я когда заходил всё ему пояснил — и что лампочек мало осталось, и что нужно проводить тебя, дороги-то у нас не безопасные.

 

— А он?

 

— Был занят на кухне, едва ли глянул в мою сторону.

 

— Он и на меня не особо обращал внимание с тех пор, как брат с друзьями приехал, — успокаивает его Чанмин.

 

— Предатель! — усмехается Джеджун.

 

— Зато смотри, что Юнхо нам пишет, — Чанмин придвигается ближе, показывая только что пришедшее сообщение: — «Удачной дороги! ;‘D».

 

— Вот это я понимаю друг. Меняемся?

 

— Джунсу готовить умеет, Юнхо же кроме пригоревших гренок вряд ли чем-то сможет порадовать.

 

— Да, недостаток серьёзный.

 

Джеджун возится, одевая кофту, а Чанмин, раскрыв на коленях заранее приготовленный бумажный пакет с булочками, выбирает самую большую.

 

— Куда мы, кстати, едем? — застегнув последнюю пуговицу и косясь на еду, спрашивает Джеджун.

 

— В Гонконг, — отвечает Чанмин, прожевав.

 

После чего рука Джеджуна застывает над выбранной булочкой и повисает чавкающая тишина.

 

— Ну, лампочки, я уверен, есть и там, — наконец говорит он, пинает Чанмина в лодыжку и, воспользовавшись заминкой, нагло откусывает большой кусок от его булочки.

 

 

В метре от них чёрный чемодан на колёсиках с выдвижной ручкой, после очередного поворота неуклюже выскользнув со своего места и прокатившись немного в сторону, упёрся в стену. А коричневый, видавший виды, всё это время неотвратимо кренящийся вниз, подпрыгнув — кладёт на него свой бок, и тут же цепляется ржавеющим замком за кожаный, чёрный брелок.

 

 

**The end :D**


End file.
